


Sans AUs/Reader: Boyfriend Scenarios

by GameGeek03



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dust Sans - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, F/M, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Horror Sans - Freeform, Lust sans - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Romance, Swapfell, Underfell, dream sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, killer sans, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameGeek03/pseuds/GameGeek03
Summary: Sanses included will be...Classic, Swap, Fell, Swapfell, Ink, Error, Dream, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Lust, Horror, and Fresh.Please be aware that the pronouns used for the reader will be she/her. I just want to make sure that people knew that.Please do not ask for any other Sans AU to be written. The length for each Sans will vary; some being short, some being long. I will not write any NSFW chapters, there will only be swearing and possible topics of sensitive subjects.Please know that I will be writing some of these characters differently than how you would normally see written. For example, Nightmare Sans will not be used in the goopy form, his original form will be used. Aka, Passive Nightmare.Also, there are references ranging from movies to anime, so feel free to spot them if you want.Started Writing: April 09, 2020Finished Writing: ----
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. How You Met (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first half of the chapter consists of Classic Sans, Underswap Sans, Underfell Sans, Swapfell Sans, Ink Sans, Error Sans, and Dream Sans.

| April 09, 2020 |

**~ Classic Sans ~**

It was another beautiful day in the small town of Ebott, resting outside of the mysterious forest that surrounded the so-called cursed mountain at the bottom. Legends would say that those who wondered about the cursed mountain never returned. For centuries the story went on, being told for generations until the year 201X, where a little child had wandered too far into the mountain and made it out safe and sound, and this time, no longer being alone. Behind the child were hundreds of monsters that followed them out of the mountain.

At first, the town was not ready for the monsters, demanding them to return back to their mountain. But after having several meetings and a long while of getting used to them, they accepted the monsters and allowed them to stay. After a year has passed, more restaurants and homes had opened up, the most popular ones being Grillby's and Muffet's, one being a burger and fries establishment and the other a donut and pastry shop. And with new shops, there were bound to be plenty of job openings.

That was where our (Y/n) was currently doing. As a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair stood in the middle of Grillby's and Muffet's, trying to decide at which establishment to work for. She hummed in thought, her (e/c) eyes scanning her mini notebook that held notes of both places. Upon her shoulders sat two parakeets, one being a shamrock green with yellow-green underneath while the other was a bright Robin's egg blue with white underneath as well. After looking over at her notes, she turned towards both her parakeets on her shoulders.

"What do you two think? Should I work at Muffet's or Grillby's?" Only getting their usual chirping in response, she nodded. "Perhaps I should... hm...I suppose it's a 50/50 chance either way." With a soft sigh, she turned away and started to head in the direction of her home. Upon leaving, the parakeet that was a shamrock green had taken off flying towards the direction of Grillby's. With her heart skipping a beat, she was quick to turn herself around and run after the bird as she held onto the blue on. "Shamrock!! Get back here!"

The woman called out to the bird as she dodged as many monsters and people as she could before tripping on her own feet and falling right into the back of the person in front of her. With a groan, she stood herself up as she processed what had happened. Her eyes widened once she pieced together the puzzle. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see the bump in the sidewalk." She was quick to apologize as the monster she had bumped into turned around. He stood at about 5'7, wore a blue jacket with a gray hood, a white t-shirt with black shorts that had a singular black stripe on both sides, socks that were folded over at his ankles with pink house slippers.

Once he faced you, you apologized once more before noticing your parakeet, Shamrock, in his boney hands. "Shamrock!" You gently took the bird away from him, holding her close. "Shamrock, why would you do that..? You had Aella here all worried..." After a moment of chirping, you sighed before Shamrock rested on your shoulder beside the blue parakeet, who was named 'Aella'. You looked up at the skeletal monster in front of you. "I am genuinely so sorry for all of that. I was just looking at these places to decide which to work for and then Shamrock-" You were cut off by deep chuckling. His shoulders shook, eye sockets closed as he laughed with a semi-deep voice, confirming that he was indeed male. Thankfully, you hated assuming one's gender, even if it was physically obvious.

"Hey, it's no problem, kid. Little birdie of yours kept me company for a bit." You released a breath of air that you held, giving a soft smile. "So, debating which of these places to work at, huh? Well, if I were ya, I'd work at good ol' Grillbz. He makes the best burgers and fries. Muffet's good and all, but nothing beats a good juicy burger to sink your teeth in." Your smile grew wider.

"Thank you, sir. I will take that into consideration. Name's (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)."

"Sans. Sans the skeleton. Nice to MEAT you here on this nice day."

"Likewise." The two of you started to talk. You had a conversation lasting at least a good half an hour before you looked down at your watch, noticing the time. "I am really sorry, but I must go. I need to get my parakeets home."

"Hey, I understand. Take care, kid." With a wave, you both smiled as you made your way back towards the direction of your home, happy that you made a friend.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

You were the only human that remained alive in the Underground, the only human that wasn't killed by Queen Toriel, the only human that lived inside the Ruins. You have lived inside the Ruins with the former king Asgore alongside your husky, Astraea. Your parents were killed in a car accident that had occurred nearly six years ago. Your family had lived away from both sides of your parents' spouses, so you didn't have any other family members to help take care of you.

You had lived by yourself for about an entire year, taking care of everything around the house as your only companion was your dog, the last gift your parents had bought for you before that one rainy night. Upon a crisp, autumn day, you decided to go out and take a walk through the forest that surrounded Mt. Ebott with Astraea. You didn't realize you had wandered too far in before looking ahead of you, seeing the entrance of the supposedly cursed cave.

You were nervous, you were afraid as you wandered further in the cave. Before, just your luck, your foot had gotten caught underneath a thick root that was poking out of the ground. You screamed as you held onto the edge of the hole that you were about to fall in. Astraea, being as quick as she could, took ahold of your sleeve, trying to pull you up and out of the hole as best as she could before she started to slip. You panicked as you tried to get out but only met with a terrible fate as the ground underneath Astraea began to crumble.

With one final yell, the ground broke down and you two began to fall. Down, down, down your two went before landing back-first onto a pile of golden buttercups. You fell unconscious as your head had hit against the hard floor, and a large husky that landed on top of you made it even more difficult to breathe properly, oxygen being suddenly cut off once you landed.

Once Astraea had noticed you were not moving, she started to whimper. Licking your hand, your face, at any exposed skin to try and get you to wake up. When you didn't respond, she looked around the small room that you two were in. She started to bark. She ran out of the nearest exit and barked as loud as she could, scaring away the many small monsters that were nearby. She continued on before gaining the attention of a large goat man who was tending to a small group of flowers that rested outside his home. He found the husky running around, barking as he tried to understand how she managed to get down into the Underground.

He took a step towards the dog. She stepped back. When he walked closer to her, she started running. Confused and worried about the dog, he ran after her. "Big doggie, slow down!" He called out, only receiving a bark in response as she continued to run. Once the two managed to get back towards the entrance of the Ruins, she slowed her pace, walking over to your unconscious body as she whined, licking your cheek once more as the goat man came to a stop. He panted, hunched over as he caught his breath as he raised his head and looked over at the dog and the young woman over by the flower bed. His eyes widened as he speed-walked over, getting down on his knees as he examined the girl, quick to notice the small amount of blood that formed underneath your head.

Scooping you into his arms, he carefully carries you all the way back inside the Ruins, towards his home. This time, walking to keep his breath as he held you close.

When he and Astraea made it inside, he was quick to wash up your hair, clean and bandage the wound, and took you to the bathroom to get you bathed up. Once done, he dresses you in a simple long-sleeved dress that was a soft purple and the logo of the Ruins imprinted on the chest, the sleeves being gray as he carefully tucks you in the guest bedroom of the small home. Astraea stayed right by your side the entire time you slept, not even stopping to eat a slice of pie that the goat man had made.

It was only the next day that you awoke, groaning softly as you opened your eyes, letting your eyes adjust in the darkroom as you blinked a few times. You groaned, slowly sitting up as you rubbed your head, quick to notice the bandages that were around your head. You looked around the room, curious as to how you had gotten in the room in the first place. You looked down before noticing the sleeves that you wore, your eyes tracing down your arm before landing on the white crest that was imprinted on your chest. That was when the bedroom door had opened and in came the fluffy goat monster that had brought you home. "O-Oh! You're awake!" You winced slightly, sitting up properly as the goat man had made his way over to you, setting a slice of pie down on the floor as he checked you over, asking if you were okay if anything was hurting. You only gave a small smile.

Weeks later and you were living happily with your new father, Asgore. You were much happier than you were when up above on the surface. You would bake pies or cook any kind of meal together, read books, talk for hours on end, just living your best life with the monster. Seeing as that you were an adult, Asgore trusts you by going down into the basement to introduce a good friend to him, which you learned of was Papyrus. Although talking with him through a door wasn't as fun as meeting them in person, you were fine with it, as Asgore didn't want your secret as a human to be exposed.

One day, while Asgore was out to buy some groceries, you stayed home and simply sat by the exit of the Ruins with Astraea, playing a game of fetch with a tree branch that had fallen from the hole above. With the hallway being long, she can get her exercise as you stood back and had your fun. As you threw the sick once again, you could hear muffled voices from outside the door, one you easily remembered as being Papyrus whilst the other was...new. Astraea stopped going for the stick, instead slowly making her way towards the door as the new voice gradually got louder and louder the closer it got. You stood still, being silent as Astraea sniffed at the door, recognizing the familiar scent of honey, but was quick to notice the new scent of burnt tacos.

She stood her ground, she bared her teeth as she gave a low growl at the door. You were about to call her before you heard Papyrus call out to you. "Hey, little Berry, I know Astraea's at the door, just relax. I brought my brother with me." You gave a nervous swallow as you walked up to the door.

"H-Hello, Papy.." Your small voice called out as it gave a small crack, signally that you were nervous.

"It's okay kid, I just wanted to let you meet my brother, Sans." Papyrus introduced.

"HELLO, PAPYRUS'S FRIEND! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!" You have a giggle, your nerves calming down.

"Hello, Sans. I'm (Y-uh, Berry." You gave a nervous smile, despite you two unable to see one another. Once Asgore returned, the four of you engaged in a fun conversation.

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

You hated it. You hated the snow, you hated the cold, you hated the fact that you were starving. You just hated everything at that moment in time. A string of profanities was leaving your lips as you held your jacket close, snow-white fur poked out of your jacket as you looked around your area. "For fuck's sake, Johnny is so getting his ass kicked once I get my damn hands on him." Before you fell, you were a part of a gang in your city that rested just below Mt. Ebott, you were a part of the Bloody Spades, one of the many dangerous gangs that roamed the city. Your gang was known for drug and weapons trafficking, auto theft, burglary, assault, and murder. You even took in payment from anyone if they wanted someone to be "disposed of".

Your boss was highly known for the concealment of his identity, nobody knew who he was. The public had given him the name 'Diavolo', meaning 'devil' in Italian, and nobody questioned it. Upon asking your boss of his opinion on it, the boss sent his most trusted underboss, Vinegar Doppio, to give his answer to the public. And the boss accepted the name of the public. From there on, he was known as 'Diavolo'. You were the weapons expert of the team. You held the weapons your gang would use, you knew how each one of them worked and how to work them. And whenever someone needed help, you were their first one to call. You got along well with your members. Despite being the most feared, you all treated one another as if you were all siblings. They were your family. All except one.

Johnny.

Johnny was the brawler of the team, could easily kick anyone's ass at any given moment. Before you came along, Johnny was the one that everyone loved, he was the one that everyone would come to if they needed help. But once you joined, you took his spotlight, and he has envied you ever since. You were simply taking a walk with Artemis, your snow-white Turkish Angora cat up around the mountain. You were enjoying the quiet scenery of the woods before you met Johnny. Confused, you asked him why he was there, but all he said was "come with me, I want to talk to you about something". Curious as to what he wanted, you followed. The two of you walked up to the cave of the mountain, you went inside first as you asked your question.

"What did you want to talk about, Joh-" You were cut off, feeling a sudden push against your back as you fell through the hole. You turned yourself around as you saw Johnny smirking down at you, a dangerous glint in his eyes before Artemis attacked Johnny. Loud hissing, yowling, and groaning could be heard until Johnny threw Artemis down the hole as well. The last you saw was Johnny holding onto his face as he stumbled back.

And that was how you got here, in the Underground of Mt. Ebott. You had planned on leaving the Underground to deal with Johnny once you returned, but your plans had changed once you heard the news of the goat monster in the Ruins.

"Every child that has fallen here has been killed by the King of Monsters. The little bastards didn't stay here and take my warning, so they got themselves killed. You will stay, won't you?" At first, you had agreed and stayed with her for a couple of weeks, then she became aggressive towards you and Artemis. Eventually, you got fed up and left during the middle of the night. And that was where you currently were, walking through the snow as you held Artemis close to you.

As you looked around, an idea had popped into your head: since there was a lot of snow, you could create an igloo! Snow makes good insulation, so you could keep the warmth inside of it while it protects you from the harsh cold outside. You smirked at your plan, taking a turn as you went towards an area that seemed isolated, you were stopped by a rough New Yorker accent.

"The hell do you think you're doing, human?" You turned around, seeing a skeleton who was 5'7, black jacket with golden fur on the hood, blood-red turtleneck sweater, a sharp golden tooth, red pinpricks, black shorts with a golden stripe on the sides, and red tennis shoes. He glared down at you as you scoffed.

"I'm looking for a place to stay, skeleton." He seemed taken aback by your tone of voice. But he smirked as he leaned against the nearest flat surface.

"Good luck, sweetheart. No one's going to take you in without turning you into the king."

"Ha! You clearly underestimate humans like me."

"I bet you can't even last an hour out here in the cold."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Did you fall down the hole from the top?" You were silent as the skeleton simply laughed. "Let's make a bet, if you can last more than a week, I'll keep your secret about a human in hiding. If you fail, I get to turn you in while dressing you up anyway I want."

"Bet." You smirked as your confidence shows.

"See you in a few hours then, sweetheart." Once you blinked, you could have sworn that everything around you went to black before you noticed that the skeleton you were just talking to had disappeared. You look around your area, your guard up as you continue your way to finding the perfect location for you to build your igloo.

* * *

**~ Swapfell Sans ~**

You were wandering around the cold forest as you had your jacket wrapped around you, as tight as it possibly could while your hands were stuffed in the pockets. You were freezing, shaking from the cold as you wandered through. You stopped once you noticed a plate of frozen tacos resting on a plate in front of the microwave. Your stomach growled loudly in such a painful way as your mouth water. But you stopped yourself from walking over. You forced yourself to turn your head to the side and start walking away.

You returned back to the edge of the forest as you took a seat between two trees. You carefully pulled your hands out as a medium-sized hamster was resting in the palm of your hands. You sighed as you held her close.

"It's okay, Teddy..we'll get out of here somehow..." You sighed, holding Teddy close to your stomach as your hand covered her from the harsh cold outside. You thought about why you were down there, why you fell down that hole. You closed your eyes as you rested your head back, thinking back on what had happened to you.

You were an orphan. Your parents had died in a car crash on a stormy night, and anytime a storm would occur, you'd start to cry, and that crying would lead to you blaming yourself for your parents' deaths, you'd burn it into your head that you were the reason that they were dead. You went to school every day, constantly being picked on or talked about behind your back. You were the quiet kid who always sat in the back, usually reading a book or doodling on a piece of scrap paper. You weren't sure as to why they would pick on you, but you assumed that it was because of the fact that you had no friends, that you were quiet and easily defenseless, someone weaker than them.

It was a calm, breezy day as you were walking back home before you felt an empty soda can being thrown at your head. As you looked around, you found the same people from your school driving away while laughing. You sighed as you continued to walk home. As you laid in your bed, you had your hamster running around the house within her ball as she excitedly explored. You laid there for a good half an hour before your hamster rolled into your room and bumped into your bed frame. You gave a smile as you then sat up and looked over at Teddy in her ball. You carefully picked her up, took her out of her ball, and held her as she spun in circles. You giggled as you stood up. "Let's go for a walk, okay?" You took your jacket, keys, and your phone as you locked your door and walked out towards the mountain with Teddy.

You didn't know you would fall. You didn't know you would go so deep in the mountain. You just got lost and wandered up in the cave somehow. Even when you tried to leave, you ended up tripping. And landing on the golden flowers. You had met Asgore and enjoyed his company, seeing as he was the only father figure you had since your last parents had died. You stayed for a while before eventually explaining your situation to him. Even if you wanted to go home, life would just be the same. Asgore then decided to let you stay and live with him. And seeing that you are a grown woman, he allowed you to leave and return to the Ruins. But with how awful your sense of direction is, you somehow got lost while exploring. Just as you were about to fall asleep, you could hear a loud voice in the distance.

"PAPYRUS, I SWEAR TO GOD, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO DAMN SLOW?!"

"M'lord, I-"

"I AM SO SICK OF YOUR EXCUSES! GET YOUR ASS AT YOUR POST AND DO YOUR DAMN JOB!" You woke up just from how intimidating the voice was. You looked around as you saw a skeleton who looked about 6'0 tall. Must have been the red heels he wore, black shorts with a spiked belt with a golden skull as the belt buckle, a short black shirt that showed the lower half of his spine as well as a bit of the hip bones, black shoulder blades with golden trim, a worn, tore up red scarf around his neck as he had on red gloves to match the heels.

He had three scars over one of his sockets as his pinpricks were a gorgeous teal blue. You slowly came out of your spot, hoping to escape without him noticing. Sadly, your hopes you had were too high. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" You froze up, terrified as to what comes next. The next thing you knew, a pair of heels right next to you. You slowly looked up at the skeleton that stood before you. You quickly stood up, holding Teddy very close to you as you shook. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?" You frantically shook your head.

"N-No, no, Sir! I wasn't doing anything! I-I was-"

"DO. NOT. LIE. TO ME."

"I-I'm not, I swear! I-I got lost a-and I just wanted to go back home..."

"AND WHERE IS YOUR HOME?"

"Th-The Ruins..w-with my dad.." There was a moment of silence.

"ALRIGHT. LET'S GO." He turned away, walking towards the direction of the Ruins as you blinked.

"Wh-What? H-Hey! Wait up, please!" You ran as you followed him. After a long moment of silence, you eventually made it to the door of the Ruins.

"HERE YOU ARE. NOW DO NOT EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU AGAIN." You gave a quiet nod as he walked away. You opened the door, and before you entered, you looked back at him. Giving a silent 'thank you' before closing the door behind you.

* * *

**~ Ink Sans ~**

You lived in a large area of unknown space. Something completely empty. There were no trees. No other buildings or living organisms to talk to. Just you in a small, two-bedroom, one-bathroom home and your ten colorful Betta fish, whose names were Bruno, Caspian, Bay, Shiloh, Anchor, Alice, Violet, Celeste, Narissa, and Aurora. You made sure to get as many different color combinations as you could. The sad thing was that they all had to be in their own separate tanks. If together, they would have fought and torn apart each other's fins and tails until they have their territory back. And because of that, you had them all their own separate five-gallon tanks as well as their own little table to rest on while they stood up against a wall.

You sat on your bed as you watched each one of them, giving a soft smile as you enjoyed the peace and quiet. You didn't know how you got there, you didn't know what happened to you. It was like your memory was erased on what happened to you, how you got there, and what your life was like before now. All you knew was that the house was yours, you had ten fish and you knew their names, who you were, and that you just lived in a blank, white void. As much as you grew lonely, you enjoyed the company of your fish and doing the same thing every day; cook, clean, draw, feed your fish, nap, read, repeat.

It was the same cycle over and over again. You didn't mind it, in fact. You actually felt comfortable about it, so it didn't stop you. During your time of drawing, you struggled with what to draw. Normally you drew your fishes, random people of your imagination, or even what you could recall of your dreams. Today, you simply struggled. Sighing, you laid down on your bed, staring up at the ceiling that was painted with dark colors to create a beautiful galaxy effect. Then you remembered. An incident that happened with your homeworld. A disturbance. You sat up as you started to quickly sketch on your piece of paper. You could tell that something was going on between the two, but curious as to why they fought. You were having a good day, just like normal, before you heard a noise from outside your house.

You poked your head through a window, seeing what looked to be two skeletons fighting. One was white with interesting brown pieces of clothing, while the other was a deep black that had his own set of dark clothing. You continued to watch until the dark one escaped, and before you could ask the other one if he was okay, he disappeared as quickly as he arrived. So that was what you were drawing now. Despite the lack of detail due to your unable to have gotten a better, longer look at the two, you still think your art looks decently good. You hummed in thought before getting out of bed to stretch. By accident, you had knocked over a small jar of ink on your wooden floor.

You stared at the ink on the floor for a moment before leaving the room to get some napkins to pick it up. While you were out of the room, the ink started to bubble. The ink on the floor started to expand as the head of a skeleton popped up from the ink. His star and oval pinpricks scanned the room curiously. He started to pull himself up as the ink continued to expand, only halfway up until you had gotten back from your kitchen. You both stared at each other, sitting in silence before you eventually broke it. "You're the skeleton from before..."

"Uh...yes...?" You simply stared at him as you took in every single detail about him.

"I'm sorry, but...you appeared outside my home with the other skeleton..."

"This was your home?! God, I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Miss! You see, I-" You started to giggle.

"It's okay, mister. Besides, it gave me something interesting to watch and pounder about." The skeleton gave a smile. "My name is (Y/n)."

"Ink. My name is Ink Sans."

* * *

**~ Error Sans ~**

You sat alone in a large empty space you were lucky to call home. For so long you were alone. Just you, the silence, and the small Dwarf Mouse who you have named 'Mouse King'. To you, everything looked the same; the floor, the ceiling, even the "walls" that surrounded you. You didn't know what happened to you, you didn't know how you got there. All you knew was your name, who you are, about your little pet, and the fact that you were blind.

You tried to walk around to get used to the layout of the place, only met with nothing but complete emptiness and isolation. You thought you had gone crazy already, having long conversations with yourself and with Mouse King. However, you didn't notice yourself acting crazy, due to what you've heard of stories about people going crazy. Maybe you just weren't there long enough? You didn't know. But those thoughts didn't bug you today. Carrying Mouse King in your hands, you simply walked around the empty void as you were having a small conversation with yourself, using different voices for each of the responses you had.

"Do you think we'll find anything today..? No...you'll just be disappointed again, there's nothing here. But what if...? You never know." And your conversation continued on for a good half an hour as you walked. Eventually, you wandered far enough to reach a small area of the void that you didn't think you could. You had walked into several stings that hung from the ceiling. You stopped, reaching a hand out as your finger grazed over the soft, thin strings that rested in front of you. Being careful with Mouse King, you placed him in your hood that you wore backward to where the hood was in front of you before you allowed your hands to wonder. You felt a lot of strings in your hands as you slowly walked deeper into the area. You suddenly stopped.

You heard someone, a deep voice at least, muttering. The voice sounded rather glitchy with an occasional high pitch added to the mix. You slowly took a step closer, extending your arm before your hand reached a rather soft cloth. You felt the person instantly tense up, but you wrapped your fingers around the soft cloth. "I'm sorry...I just, I grew curious about what all was here. I didn't know I would find anyone here-" You were cut off as you felt the cloth being harshly yanked from your hand.

"W̼̕h̙͕͒͝aẗ̢͆ͅ ̬̿th͎͌é͓ ̰̆he͙̾ll͙̼͗̔ ̠͆do̙͋ ̨̏y̠̒ou͖͌ ̡̈t̹̂h͓͑iņ̇k ̜̋y̼͓͐̎oụ͐'̯͗r͖͖̆͘e ͕͐̾͢d̑͜o̹̜͌̊ḯ̭n̮̽g̲͇̏͊?̤̔!" You heard the glitched voiced clearer this time, slowly lifting your head up to where you believed was the person's head.

"I was wandering around, sir...I apologize, I would leave, but I have nowhere to go." You both stayed silent as the skeleton took a good, long look into your eyes. He noticed the milkiness of your eyes and grew confused. He then waved his bony hand in front of you. When he saw that you didn't react in any way, he asked a question.

"D̥̑o͇͌ ͢y̝͕̽͘ò̳u̲̤̾̀ ͚̑k͚͘ǹ̩̬͝o̹w̘ ͓̰̑́wh̹͇̿͡o I ̢̐am̏͢?̠͋" You raised a curious brow.

"No, I don't. Why?" Silence filled the room again as Error smirked, thinking of a plan on what to do to use you against his enemy, Ink.

* * *

**~ Dream Sans ~**

Long ago, when the formation of universes was on its primary stage, there was the existence of the three vital trees of life. The Tree of Life, the Tree of Mana (Magic), and the Tree of Feelings. You were living happily in the peaceful world of Dreamtale, home to the Tree of Feelings that was beloved by the residents of your hometown.

The Tree of Feelings was loved for the fruits that it possessed, half black and half golden. The black ones held negative feelings: hatred, resentment, fear, depression, wrath, etc. While the golden ones held positive feelings: happiness, hope, gratitude, enthusiasm, faith, piety, etc.

You had heard of the two guardians of the tree, simply knowing their names as Dream and Nightmare. You had heard stories of the two being the good and evil of the tree, but from what you've gathered, you thought that Nightmare wasn't a bad guy like how everyone else said he is. Your town was peaceful, nothing really happened, and there most certainly weren't any attacks of some sort going around. He didn't terrorize people, so you thought that those stories only exist because of people's judgment. As much you hated the thought, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, so you simply continued on to live your life as normal with your father and your small fruit bat companion.

You lived alone with your father in a small cottage with a small garden in the front, fenced around to keep out anyone or anything from getting into it. You didn't know your mother, you only knew of the wonderful stories your father would share of your mother. To you both, she was a pure angel who didn't deserve to leave this beautiful world. Your mother was gravely ill, dying just hours after you were born. Your father was incredibly grateful that you didn't catch what she had and died along with her. You were all he had left of her.

Your father was an inventor, creating such fascinating machines that can easily help anyone with any situation. You were simply the "stay-at-home" type of woman as expected in this day and age. You cooked, you cleaned, you washed the dishes and the clothing, you did everything you were supposed to. Although, people still thought of you as 'odd'. You didn't know why you would continue to get weird looks until someone had walked up to you. You were simply sitting on the bench, reading a book silently to yourself before a man stood in front of you, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Look at her, reading a book instead of being inside cooking for her husband." Confused, you looked up at him.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I am talking to you. What do you think you're doing? Sitting here, doing nothing but reading. Why are you not inside doing what you're supposed to do?" You were speechless, your mouth sat agape as you simply stared at him.

"I-" You started, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Where is your husband? I ought to tell him what you are doing."

"I have no husband, sir..."

"No husband. No husband whatsoever. Huh, I wonder why." You were offended, getting up as you grabbed your stuff and started to head back home. "You're going to end up like Agathe! Homeless, weak, and a broken beggar!" You increased your speed, almost running home. You didn't tell your father when you got home, you simply rested your book down and got started on making lunch. Your father was quick to notice your behavior and asked what had happened.

Even when you retold the story, you felt insecure about yourself before asking your father if you were different, different in a bad way. To which he responded by "you are not different in a bad way, my precious (Y/n). They are simply afraid of those who are different. Don't let them get you down, my dear." You smiled as you took a seat and started to eat lunch with your father before asking about his day.

It was late at night, and you were up to get a glass of water. You were having a bit of trouble sleeping. You didn't know why, but you were certain of the noise you had heard outside of your window. As you looked around, you saw a small fruit bat on your windowsill, immobile. Worried, you brought the small thing inside and helped nurse her back to health. Even though she was ready to go back out, she stayed with you. So, you decided to keep her and name her 'Honeydew'.

Currently, you were walking towards the baker for a new loaf of fresh bread. Your nose stuck in a book, you made your way towards the baker with Honeydew curled up in the crook of your neck, getting comfy as she hid from the sun under your hair. You heard some commotion going on from your left side. Not paying attention as your focus was to get to the bakery, you had failed to notice someone calling out to you.

"Miss! Please, watch out!!" You just then only looked up before being run into by a large man, knocking you down. As you groaned from the harsh impact, the man who had bumped into you quickly ran off before you even had a chance to process what had happened. Before long, you had someone sitting in front of you. "Miss, are you alright? Are you hurt??" You shook your head.

"No, I'm okay, thank you." You then looked at the person in front of you, noticing that the one talking to you was a skeleton. He had golden pinpricks that matched with his simple crown, a teal shirt that had a golden trim, light blue pants that were thin, almost close to his bones, and golden, slightly heeled boots with blue straps. On his back was a sunlight yellow cape clipped together with a light pink button with a white star on it. He had a concerned look as he looked you over.

"Are you sure? That looked like a nasty fall." You simply smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay. Thank you." He then gave a smile as he helped you up.

"My name is Dream, may I ask for the young maiden's name?" You nodded.

"My name is (Y/n). It is wonderful to meet you, Dream." He had on a bright smile as he started to talk you to the baker himself, just to make sure that you wouldn't get run over once again.

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

• How You Met (pt. 2) •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm getting used to this site, I'll be working out the bits as I go along soooo...expect me editing the hell out of this book loads of times-
> 
> And yes, this fic and I originally came from Wattpad. So...yeah, hi-


	2. How You Met (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the chapter consists of Nightmare Sans, Dust Sans, Killer Sans, Lust Sans, Horror Sans, and Fresh Sans.

| May 17, 2020 |

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

You sat under a tree under the cool, crisp night sky as you were silently reading a book. In your lap was a black guinea pig with a white patch on her back. To you, you saw it as a crescent moon, so you had decided to give her the name 'Luna'. You lived in a small village that held the Tree of Feelings, one of the most beloved, if not the only beloved thing in the land, all because it had contained magical fruit.

You weren't as interested as everyone else, you saw no point in gazing upon a magical tree that had magical fruit. You were too busy dealing with your mother anyways. Your mother. Someone who has been on your ass on what to do, what not to do, on just how to be a proper lady. You knew she meant well, but her teachings were horrendous. Hell, you were only out here because of her, after the two of you had a...disagreement.

_Your mother was talking to you about your plans for the future, your plans for finding a future husband. You really did not want to talk about it, especially with her of all people. Eventually, you just snapped and spoke back against her, which caused her to speak back against you. Not too long after, you were both yelling. It had gotten to the point where your father had to step in, but even then it wasn't enough._

_"Who will maintain you when your father is dead?! No one, (Y/n) (L/n)! You will become a poor and pathetic spinster!"_

_"Anything! Anything is preferred or endured rather than marrying without affection!" You were quick to grab your book and guinea pig as you stormed off. Your father called out to you._

_"(Y/n) don't go into the dark night alone! (Y/n)! I forbid you!!" You ignored him as you continued to walk out of the house you lived in._

You gave a quiet sigh as you placed your book down, gently petting Luna as you rest your head back. "Why can't she understand that I just want to marry out of love...?" You then looked down at Luna as you continued to pet her. "Can't she see I'm old enough to make my own decisions...?"

"It may be because she just wants you in good hands as soon as possible." You jumped, looking over as you saw a tall skeleton standing beside you. He wore a jacket that had long sleeves and was dark purple. It was closed with a gold belt with "NM" on it. He wore black pants and dark purple boots that were slightly heeled. Atop his head was a golden headpiece with a crescent moon on it. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I just noticed a young lady sitting by herself against a tree, in the middle of the night." You stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm just here to get some fresh air." He gave a quiet nod.

"May I sit with you?" The skeleton politely asked, to which you nodded in consent as he took a seat beside you. His pinpricks then landing on the book you were just reading. "'Alice in Wonderland'..you enjoy reading?"

"Hm?" You looked down at the book. "Oh, yes. I enjoy reading. Especially fictional themed stories such as this. It gives me something to escape the world, even if for a little while." The skeleton nodded, and you both were in comforting silence. "My..uh..my name is (Y/n), and yours?"

"Nightmare. My name is Nightmare." You gave a small smile.

"Really? You don't seem like a nightmare to me." You joked as you had managed to get a chuckle out of him.

"No, but other people see me as one." You gave a small look of sympathy.

"They shouldn't. You seem like such a nice skeleton." A long, depressing sigh left him as he rested his head on his bony hand.

"When you're the guardian of the negative fruits, you're already given a bad name that makes society treat you differently. No matter how kind or good you are. They only assume that I will cause trouble for them." You rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..." Nightmare simply shrugged.

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize." You nodded quietly, then you were both in silence for a long while. "You know, we haven't known each other long, but-" He stopped talking once he saw that you were sleeping peacefully against the tree, your head resting to the side as your eyes were closed, your breathing was slow as your posture was relaxed. Nightmare gave a small smile as he removed his jacket, showing a black tank top underneath as he rested his jacket on you like a blanket. He then stayed up most of the night, simply watching the stars as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~ **

Silence. Absolute silence. That was all you could hear as you silently walked down the small road that was in between the small town. You looked around the place, the sight of blood and dust that were scattered about was no surprise to you. _"(Y/n), why are we here? There'sss nothing much here for usss."_ A small voice hissed in your ear as you looked at the Rosy Boa snake that rested around your shoulders.

"There could be some supplies. Plus, we need a place to camp for the night." You looked ahead of you as you started walking towards a small building on the right side of the town. You tested out the doorknob for a bit before breaking the door down. You looked around the area before closing the door behind you. You scanned the room as you took in its features, it was small, but not too small. Just right. You smiled as you walked down the hallway, heading towards the nearest bedroom as you plopped down on the bed, relaxing your muscles and popping your back as your Rosy Boa, Everrose, slithered off your shoulders and onto a spot beside you. You gave a content sigh. "See, Everrose? We can rest here for a few days before continuing on our journey to the next town."

 _"I sssuppossse."_ You gave a smile as you relaxed, closing your eyes as you allowed yourself to escape to your dreamland.

You stayed with Everrose in the abandoned home for a good week or so, living out a good life as you were currently making lunch for yourself as you left Everrose to hunt her own food. As you sat down at the table, you hummed to yourself before you noticed Everrose slither across the floor, across your feet, and up your legs as she made herself comfortable around your shoulders.

 _"(Y/n), there'sss sssomeone here, sssomeone out there sssearching the area!"_ She hissed into your ear. You stopped eating as you looked over.

"What did you see?"

 _"_ _A ssskeleton, he wore a blue jacket with a gray hood, black ssshortsss with a sssingular white ssstripe on both sssidesss. I didn't get a good look at hisss face, but I could tell he wasss a ssskeleton due to his legsss and handsss. We should probably get going._ _"_ You nodded, getting up as you wrapped up your lunch, went to your backpack, and packed your lunch as you started heading towards the back door. You scanned the area, seeing that it was empty as you started running. You didn't know where to, but it was better than here and away from the skeleton that Everrose spoke of. You looked behind you as you heard a warping sound, but then you bumped into a rather harsh surface. It wasn't a tree, it felt like a cloth of some sort. You fell back, landing on your ass as you looked up. It was the skeleton Everrose spoke of.

You swallowed nervously as his red pinpricks stared down at you. However, you noticed that his left socket has a bit of blue mixed in with it. As pretty as it was, you didn't have time to admire the colors as you slowly got back up on your feet, keeping your guard up as the two of you stared at one another. He seemed to be whispering to himself. You grew confused as you could very faintly make out the colors of red and white by his head, although faint, it was very transparent. You couldn't make out what he was saying as he raised his hand towards you, a small blue-ish, purple aura surrounded his hand.

Bones with sharpened ends were summoned by his side as they were quick to come flying towards you. You panicked, rushing out of the way as you started to run. You heard deep chuckles and more warping as bones were raining down on you. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

** ~ Killer Sans ~ **

You were humming a much too cheery tune as you mopped around the area, the familiar scent of blood giving you glee as a brown bunny rested on a clean table. You looked over at the bunny as your grin grew. "Willow! Such a good girl you are! Keeping Mommy's things safe as she cleans up her mess. I'll give you a carrot once Mommy's done!" You continued to smile as you focus your attention on the bloody floor. You haven't had much of a name, much of a family, or much of any friends, really. Not that you minded.

Willow, your brown fluffy bunny, was all you needed. You worked within a very popular area of the Internet called 'the dark web'. You're probably familiar with it. The dark web is the World Wide Web content that exists on darknets, overlay networks that use the Internet but require specific software, configurations, or authorization to access. It is used for many illegal actions, for many different awful people. And you were one of them. Your occupation was, I guess to sum it up, a hitman of some sort.

You had people message you who they want dead, 'taken good care of'. You had them send you all the details. Their names, addresses, anything personal they knew of as well as a picture of them. It didn't matter the distance, it didn't matter what time of day, you had the job done as quick as you wanted. You were getting paid and had your fun with the 'patients', as you called them, and the person who paid you remained anonymous as well as the person they wanted dead. It was a win-win, even if it was a bit pricey. You were a popular topic among the news industry, among young students who were intrigued about that kind of stuff, as well as many others.

You even knew about the number of games people made, where you played as a patient and you had to get away from the killer as quickly as possible. You adored the little fanbase you had since you rarely had any more customers. So people thought of you as a myth, despite the number of cases that you had caused. The current one you had been cleaning up was the first one in over a year, and you were excited to leave a note for the police to argue over once again. You then cleaned up the area, grabbed your camera and bunny as you left the rather clean crime scene as the note was stapled onto the decease man's forehead. You then made it home and waited.

A couple of weeks afterward, you had another customer and they were rather descriptive on the person they wanted dead. You didn't mind, you were just happy with how descriptive they are. After you finished your shift, you went home and got ready. This time leaving Willow home as she had plenty of bedding, food, and water. You knew you were usually busy for a good few hours, so you had the guest bedroom you had transformed into Willow's own room, so she would have plenty of space to roam freely. Sure, it would have been annoying to keep constantly cleaning, but it was all worth it for your sweet little bunny. You smiled as you made your way towards your destination, excited for the new patient that will be added to the recorded tapes. However, your happy thoughts were quickly cut short by a deep chuckle.

"So this is the brat that was stealing my spotlight." Confused, you turned around as a rough and rather bony hand wrapped around your throat as your back collided with the nearest surface. You looked up, seeing that it was a skeleton who stood roughly at about 5'6. His sockets were empty, a black abyss as tear-like streaks stained his cheeks, just as dark as his empty sockets. A black sweater that had a blue jacket covering him as his shorts were white with a singular black stripe on each side. And hovering over his chest, his ribcage, was a small target symbol that glowed a blood red. That was the only thing that intrigued you the most. You finally looked up at the monster, noticing the glare he was giving you. You simply smiled.

"I'm sorry, YOUR spotlight? I never even heard of you, let alone knew of your existence. It's your fault for not being enough." You felt his grip on your neck tighten, which only caused your smile to grow more.

"'Cioccolata', am I correct?"

"Yup! That's me!" You giggled. "Now, if you excuse me..." You trailed off as you brought your leg up and kicked him off you. You regained your balance as you brushed your hair back. "I have a patient to attend to." You turned to walk away, ignoring the growl that was admitting from him as you were suddenly stopped by a small set of bones that rose up to your waist. You clicked your tongue as you started to pull out a scalpel. "You wanna play, huh?" You turned around, licking your teeth in anticipation. "Let's play."

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

You pulled your jacket close to you as you shivered, holding your baby lamb close as you walked through the snow. You were running after Button, your small lamb, as she has run away after being scared from a gunshot within your home. You ran after her and you thought you were safe when you caught her, but apparently not as you tripped and fell with her down, down the dark hole within the mountain. You've just escaped the Ruins, and so far, you hated everything and everyone you met as they wanted nothing more but to fuck you to death and take your Soul to the king.

You've managed to get away and avoid most fights until you found yourself at Grillby's. A sex club where strippers danced on their poles with Monsters giving each other lap dances. Pulling your hood up, you went into the darkest part of the room possible. You then see a fire Monster walk up to you, his "hair" off to the side as the tips are blue. He wore fishnets on his chest and around his arms as he wore white pants with a belt. He looks down at you. "I don't want anything. Buzz off." With a nod, he walks away to serve someone else.

You stared at him in surprise that he has left you alone, but looked back down as your lamb, Button, looked back up at you. You didn't know why, but you started crying. Perhaps with how things were going at home, your mom now dead and your drunken father now possibly in jail, and now you were nearly fucked to death countless times ever since you fell down here. You kept crying and crying, making sure you were silent as Button licked your tears away.

"Are you alright?" You quickly looked up, seeing a skeleton standing in front of you. He wore a black crop top with a blue heart, a sleeveless jacket with the ends trimmed with thick blue fur while the jacket itself was a deep purple. His pants were tight and black while his boots were blue that matched the heart and the fur. The boots went up to his knees as they were slightly heeled. You wiped your tears away and sniffed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now buzz off. I don't want to get fucked to death again." You looked away, holding Button close. You hear a sigh and the seat beside you shifted as you noticed weight beside you.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton." He held his hand out for you to shake. You looked down at his hand as it was covered by a black fingerless glove. Hesitantly, you shook his hand.

"My name is..Button.." You blurted out, not feeling safe to give him your real name.

"Well, Button, I can tell that you've been through a lot. It's nice to see someone else not wanting sex. Trust me, I'm one of the only Monsters who think so.." He gives a sigh as he stands back up. "I'll leave you be now. Expect to see me again, Miss Button." He then walks away, leaving you to take in what happened.

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

You were working in the back of the barn you lived in when it happened. You were tending to the animals your family has, feeding them, grooming them, and just checking up on them before finishing up with your Australian Stockhorse, Valkyrie. She was a beautiful horse with her chestnut brown coat with her silky smooth brown, almost black, mane. Her height is average, standing at around 14.2hh (hands high) from her hooves up to her shoulders. **[ One hand is equal to 4 inches (10cm), so if I did the math correctly, which would be 14x4+2, Valkyrie would be at 58 inches (147.3 cm) standing up at the shoulder, or at about 4.83 feet tall. If I'm wrong, then please feel free to correct me. ]**

You loved her, you adored her as you took good care of her every day, making sure everyone knew just how much you loved her. It was clear as day, clear as crystal that her matters were more important than yours. It even got to the point that it grew into a sick obsession with making sure she was well taken care of. She became your obsession and your parents knew it. You tend to become violent if anyone but you took care of her, getting to the point that you broke your own father's wrist when he decided to test your patience.

You didn't care that it was your own kin you had to hurt, your motto was and always will be "nothing beats the safe company of animals". Your obsession with Valkyrie started to get to your father, which brought up that night's argument for the day. Your parents were in the kitchen that night, having a discussion about your behavior before it evolved into yelling.

"What do you mean you're leaving?! Can't you see your daughter needs you?!"

"Can't you see how deranged your daughter is?! Look at her, she is not the little angel you think of her as! She threatened to stab me when I got too close to that stupid horse of hers!"

"She just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt Valkyrie!"

And that was how your night went. You decided that it was a good idea to take a walk through the woods as they sorted out their argument. You placed the reins on Valkyrie's head and gently pulled them as you started walking, Valkyrie following after you. Once out of the barn, you hopped on her, clicked your tongue, and urged her to go forward, to which she followed obediently. You weren't one to use a saddle, as odd as that may be. You just didn't see the point in having her wear something uncomfortable when the most you did was walk or run with her.

It wasn't too dangerous for you, so you didn't mind. It was only at that moment that you wish you had the saddle on.

After wandering the area for a while, you eventually came across the entrance of a cave. At first, you were going to turn around to leave, but something glimmered in the dark that seemed to have caught your curiosity. You hopped off of Valkyrie and walked over towards the hole that led to a dark void of nothingness. You had spotted a pocket knife that rested off to the side. You reached out and held the cold items in your hand, your eyes scanning over the name that was carved in.

'Kaden.'

You furrowed your brows, recalling the recent report of a missing male who was last seen headed up the mountain. You scoffed, standing straight as you tossed the knife down the hole, walking back over to Valkyrie before you had lost your footing on the slippery ground. You fell back, your hand reaching out for the first thing that it could reach; Valkyrie's reins. You held on as tight as you could. You could remember how Valkyrie was trying to pull away from your grip. She was startled by your sudden action.

As she tried to move away, her hooves had also started to slide against the cold floor of the cave. It wasn't long until she slid and fell down the hole with you.

You woke up with a massive headache. With a loud groan, you forced yourself to sit up as you rubbed your head, hoping that it would ease the pain. "Bloody fuck...how in the hell am I still alive...? That looked like a nasty fall if I couldn't see the bottom..." You slowly opened your eyes as they adjusted in the darkness. The first thing you noticed was the leaves, flowers, and mud that rested under you. The only thing poking out was the knife that you had carelessly thrown into the hole moments ago. You forced yourself to sit up, looking around the area as you noticed Valkyrie rested just a few meters away.

Your eyes widened as you were quick to get up and rush over to her. You checked her over, looking over her legs to make sure that they weren't damaged in any way. Breathing out a sigh of relief, you gently stroked her cheeks as you held her head. "I'm so sorry, my darling Valkyrie..this is my fault...I didn't mean to drag you down here..it was out of instinct..." Valkyrie only gave a small whinny in response as you stood up, helping her get up as best as you could. After she was up, you looked around your surroundings, seeing a long hallway leading to the right of you. You thought for a moment. You were in a new environment, so who knows how the people would behave, especially away from everyone being underground. You decided to take the knife that you threw, only for a voice to stop you dead in your tracks.

"Hey! Newbie, down here!" You froze up, slowly drawing your attention down at the patch of flowers. You felt your stomach twist up once you saw a large singular eye staring directly at you. Apparently, his name is Flowey. Although his appearance was disturbing, he seemed rather friendly towards you and Valkyrie. He had explained everything that goes on in the underground, and he made one thing very, very clear to you: "It's eat or be eaten." That was one, if not only, rule that you had to follow in order to survive down here. Although you just met him, you decided to believe him just from the amount of useful information he has given you. And so, you welcomed him to the team, as his info about the world below will be beneficial to you and Valkyrie.

You had managed to escape the mental goat that had poisoned your food in order to make your stay with her longer. You were at least thankful she hadn't done anything to Valkyrie, otherwise, you would have lost it. And so here you were, standing just outside the doors to the Ruins. With Flowey clung to your arm, you had asked him where would be the best place to hide away from this cold. Waterfall was your safest bet, considering that you can't hide within the woods in this world. And from how Flowey described the place, you knew it was the best for Valkyrie, especially food and water-wise.

As much as you wanted to run to the area as fast as possible, you and Flowey both agreed that it would be difficult to get past these "skeleton brothers" Flowey has warned you about. After a bit of talking, you both agreed that Flowey will go out to explore the route needed to get to Waterfall to see what kind of obstacles will be in the way.

Two minutes...

Five minutes...

Ten...

Twenty...

You were getting anxious as the minutes ticked on. Had something happened, is he okay? You didn't know. You couldn't as you agreed to stay in the same spot, to wait for him to return. For all you knew, he may have encountered those weird brothers and is trying to hide. You swallowed nervously as you had already dug away as much snow as possible away from Valkyrie's feet, your hands have gone numb, but that didn't matter to you. At least she wasn't in the snow anymore. You held your hands in your underarms, trying to warm them up as a deep voice rang out to you.

"Hey there, kiddo." You didn't know why, but their voice had sent a cold shiver down your spine. You swallowed as you turned your head to look at who spoke to you, your eyes widened at the sight in front of you. A skeleton who seemed a few inches taller than you rested against a tree. His jacket was a faded blue with white fur around his wrists and on his hood, he had on a worn shirt that was stained was blood, black shorts with a singular white stripe on the sides with gray socks and blue house slippers. He had a rather large hole on the side of his head, one of his eyes looking closed while his other eye was wide open, revealing a blood-red pinprick. You had a feeling that he was one of the skeleton brothers Flowey had warned you about, so you decided to keep your guard about him.

"The hell do you want?"

"Whoa, easy there, girly. I ain't gonna hurt ya." He raised his hands up in defense, you clicked your tongue in annoyance. You stayed close to Valkyrie while remained at a safe distance away from him. He asked questions, you gave short and blunt answers. And that remained the same for at least ten minutes, your worry for Flowey had grown as your eyes scanned the area. The skeleton, who you learned was Sans, noticed your eyes shifting as he took a step closer to you.

"Is something wrong, kiddo? You seem rather...worried about something. Or someone." Your heart stopped. You swallowed once again. He took another step closer, you took a step back, and it wasn't long until your back had touched Valkyrie. "What's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost." He smirked, that set you off as you hopped on Valkyrie's back, making a beeline out of that area. It wasn't long when you saw Flowey just up ahead. Luckily he was fine once you looked him over after grabbing and pulling him onto your lap. You were thankful for Valkyrie's stamina and durability as you had made it to a small area that held a lonely bench, thanks to Flowey's directions. After settling in that spot for an hour, Flowey spoke up.

"You know, your horse has a quirk where she sways suddenly to her left for every eight breaths she takes, is that normal?"

* * *

**~ Fresh Sans ~**

You ignore all sorts of sound as you 'danced'. You were popular among the skating rink, more specifically, the ice rink. You were (Y/n) (L/n), a young woman who had made a name for herself as the Ice Queen of the Ice Rink that rested in your hometown. Your life was quiet and simple. You had a good-paying job, two beautiful dogs at home, and your hobby was ice skating. You had been skating ever since you were little, you practiced as much as you could for years, and as you grew, your skating became more graceful.

You performed once a month at the rink, dancing to the song of the public's choosing. You had a box that rested on your front porch, and once you got home, you took a few days off as a break before sorting through the number of requests the town wanted you to skate to. Whatever had the most requests, you danced to, and you've been doing this even before you finished high school. It made you happy, it made them happy. To the point that they left gifts for you every chance they could get, and you were very thankful for their love and support.

Today, you were resting easy as your two Blue Nose Pitbulls rested beside you on the couch. A tall, lean, yet muscular male named Loco, and a short, chubby female named Mara. Originally, you only had Loco as your companion, as he was a gift from your ex. You hadn't planned on getting Mara until Carol, your ex's now ex-girlfriend, had come to your house while carrying a sickly thin Mara. She knew you had Loco, and being unable to take care of a dog herself, she thought you were the best option for the poor baby. You had made sure Mara was brought back to health and made sure that she had all the love in the world, which may have caused you to spoil her a little too much.

After having her checked out at the vets, you made sure that she ate healthily and had a very easy life. Through the few years you've had them, Loco and Mara had grown very close together. They always slept together, walked together, ate together, they did everything together and it always warmed your heart to see those two. Afterward, you and Carol had become best friends after she got away from your ex and started having a better life of her own.

Currently, you were listening to the news on the radio, hearing its cheerful music and a happy "good morning, Morioh Cho!" as you had your usual coffee on the couch. Apparently, the monsters that had been resting underneath the mountain have been freed by a small child and will be resting here. You were excited at the news, having monsters in your town would increase the population of this quiet town. Getting up, you ran to your room and started to change in a t-shirt and some jeans before grabbing onto the red and turquoise leashes. You whistled to your dogs.

"Loco! Mara! Come here, babies, let's go for a walk!" At a near-instant, the two dogs got down from the couch and made their way over to you. Bending down to their level, you clipped their leashes on, made sure you had your wallet keys, and phone before headed out of the house, locking the door behind you as you started walking with your dogs. Already, you were being greeted by those who lived around you. You flashed a smile and waved as you walked, Loco looking his best with his muscular form while Mara just looked like an adorable mini hippo, a happy smile on her face as she panted.

As you walked around town, you greeted as many monsters as you could, welcoming them to your beautiful and peaceful town. They were fascinating to you, with their choice of style as well as the way they spoke, it was intriguing. You were so focused on talking to the newbies that you had accidentally bumped into a somewhat hard surface.

"Whoa, chicky, you okay there?" Said a voice. You brushed yourself off.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you." You apologized as you looked up at the male in front of you. He seemed to be a skeletal monster with sunglasses that spelled out 'YOLO' in blue and yellow, a red cap with a yellow bill that he wore backward. Interestingly enough, he had rather thick eyebrows and a singular gold tooth. He wore a jacket that was half blue and half purple, the middle being separated with a white streak that had a singular blue line going through it in a waving motion. The 'hood', if you could call it that, was orange with purple tips resting on his shoulders. He had on a pink shirt underneath as the collar was pointed outwards, exposing his collar bones and neck. He wore a red fanny pack with the words 'SWAG' imprinted on it as well as green shorts with the bottom half of them being blue, a thin singular white stripe went down the sides as a gold trim was separating the green and blue. He had on a pair of white sneakers that had red laces with pink socks. You smiled up at him nonetheless.

"My name is (Y/n), welcome to Morioh! I hope you find it to your liking." You had a cheerful tone of voice as the skeleton smiled back at you.

"The name's Fresh! Pleasant to meet ya, (Y/n)." You both started to engulf in conversation as he had decided to walk with you to get a tour of this peaceful town.

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

**• Becoming Friends •**


	3. Becoming Friends

| May 30, 2020 |

 **~ Classic Sans** ~

After thinking about which establishment to work at, you had decided on working at Grillby's. Your job was to take orders, deliver food, and wipe down the tables since Grillby can't touch the water. So far, you were happy with your decision, the only con was having to wear roller skates to help boost your speed on getting things done. But once you found a pair that looked to be slick black boots, you started practicing at home to get used to them.

For the first couple of months, you went on foot in the restaurant, practicing as much as you can every day once you got home. Soon, you were able to get the hang of it and managed a week without any accidents in the place. However, this had brought another problem. Since this place is now above the surface, there are bound to be wandering eyes of a human male trying to get a good look up your skirt as you zoomed by with orders.

  
You had brought this issue to Grillby one closing day, and thankfully he was understanding as he brought you a uniform made for a male that was surprisingly in your size. Although now some mistaken you as male, you didn't mind it as it stopped the perverted eyes.

As you worked, you had started to learn of a few names of monsters who came to Grillby's daily underground, and one of them was the skeleton that you had met months ago on accident when one of your birds, Shamrock, had flown away and into the skeleton's hands. You learned that he was a regular, so whenever you could, you both would chat about anything new going on, about yourselves, or just anything in general.

You learned that he has a tall younger brother, who went by 'Papyrus', that they both lived alone together with their pet rock. He learned that you lived alone with your two parakeets, Shamrock and Aella, that you had moved from (home state) to start a life of your own. After a while, you had both exchanged numbers and made sure to get a picture of one another for your contact. You both proceeded to text often for the past few months.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

You had come down to the doors every day to talk to the two skeleton brothers of the outside, Sans and Papyrus. Although you couldn't meet them in person, you were still happy with their company. Today, it was just you and the bubbly skeleton who always had a taco scent. The two of you seemed to have talked for hours, learning about one another while having your own share of laughs.

After a while, your laughing was quickly stopped short when Astraea had jumped on top of you in excitement, accidentally pushing you through the doors and falling back into the cold snow that rested outside. It was silent. When you opened your eyes, you looked up to see a skeleton looking down at you with ice blue pinpricks. They were filled with curiosity, wonder as you sat up. You then started to panic.

"Oh no, no no no no, no! This isn't good! I'm not supposed to be out like this! You're not supposed to see me! I-I...!" Your panic continued to grow, only for you to hold your breath when you felt a pair of arms wrapped around you, engulfing you in a hug. The arms weren't soft, fluffy, or warm. They were hard, smooth, and a bit cold. You slowly looked up to see that it was the skeleton monster hugging you. You managed to squeak out a single word. "S-Sans...?"

"It's okay, little Berry. It's okay. I'm here." He rubbed your back as you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him back as you both failed to notice Papyrus and Asgore walking towards you both in opposite directions. Once you have calmed down, you and Sans pull away from each other as he gives you a worried look. You gave a small smile back as you helped each other get up. Asgore letting out a deep sigh.

"I suppose it's time to talk to you both about this. Please..come inside." With a nod, you all walked back inside the Ruins, only for Papyrus to stop in front of a bush. Once everyone was inside, he quickly destroyed the hidden camera with a bone attack before heading inside.

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

46 days.

It has been 46 days ever since you've fallen down into this god awful world. And somehow, each day has been worse than the last. Whether it'd be an accidental encounter with a monster, a battle, or just someone trying to break down your igloo because, why not? So far, everyone here just seemed like a total jackass and acted as though they were superior. You hated it, especially since the only ones you respected was your boss of the mafia and the boss of your team, Risotto.

Being a part of La Squadra has been an interesting adventure, and with your weird teammates, they seemed to care for you as their younger sister, although they would never admit it.

You weakly smiled at the memories you shared with your team, having Artemis rest peacefully on your chest as you couldn't help but feel homesick. They were the closest thing you ever had to a family, so being away from them so suddenly was starting to take a toll on you. You sighed as you looked at the lines that you carved in the walls of your igloo, keeping track of the number of days that passed by as you had little to no success.

The most you did was hope that something would happen. After all, Artemis did scratch Johnny's face when he pushed you down, so hopefully, they would at least get some clue as to what happened, as you were the only one in the group that had a cat. You slowly sat up, holding Artemis in your lap as your stomach gave a low growl. Figuring it was time to head out to snatch some food for the two of you, you placed Artemis down on top of your jacket that you placed on the ground to avoid direct contact with the snow. Before you would leave, you heard a light knocking as well as a gruff voice.

"Knock knock, sweetheart." You groaned.

"Of course, it's the jackass as soon as I decide to go steal some food." Sans held up his hands as he grinned, his golden tooth visible as it glowed in the light.

"Hey, hey, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just came to see how you were doing. You did last 46 days on your own."

"Oh, so what? You grew worried about me?" You sneered as you climbed out of the igloo, causing Sans to scoff as he backed away.

"As if I'd ever worry about a helpless human like yourself." You rolled your eyes as you started walking, Says following behind as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, starting a simple conversation with you as you both talked the entire way.

* * *

**~ SwapFell Sans ~**

You walked about the snowy areas of the land as you tried to get used to the area, hoping that you won't get lost again. So far, you have been much happier than you've ever been since your parents' accident. You didn't blame yourself as often as you used to after talking to Asgore about everything that's been troubling you. You hummed as you walked, having a spring in your step as you searched the area for a certain monster. It didn't take long as you could hear his constant yelling nearby. Slowing down, you started to walk over as the yelling started to get louder, clearer.

"I SWEAR, CAN'T ANYONE DO ANYTHING RIGHT IN THIS PLACE? IT'S JUST A SIMPLE TASK TO DO, YOU MUTT!"

"I'm sorry, M'lord..."

"UGH, I SWEAR." You looked over to see the usual grumpy Sans and quiet Papyrus. Walking over, you cleared your throat to gain their attention. "OH. IT'S THAT ONE I SAVED FROM THE SNOW. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" You took a deep breath as you fiddled with the end of your shirt.

"I wanted to personally thank you for helping me...I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for you." You looked up at Sans as he had a look of pride.

"WHY, OF COURSE! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIFYING SANS, AFTER ALL! MWEHEH!" You gave a small giggle as he let out his signature laugh, hanging out with the two brothers for the rest of the day before returning home to Asgore and Teddy.

* * *

**~ Ink Sans ~**

Ever since the disturbance of Ink and his enemy fighting in your void, Ink had made sure to visit you as often as he could, seeing that you are alone in this empty world. Today, he was hanging out in your room as he looked around. Your room was very simple, there wasn't much aside from a few articles of clothing, some books, pencils, and a few other things. He looked over at your small collection of Betta fish as he waited for your return.

He was confused about a lot of things; why you were here, why you were alone, and why you couldn't remember about your life before all this. He was surprised that you hadn't gone crazy from how scarce any sort of contact was.

When you returned, you had brought a few sandwiches and a couple of glasses of juice for the two of you to snack on. You both sat on your bed and talked about numerous things, getting to know each other as you both had a nice snack.

* * *

**~ Error Sans ~**

You had stayed with the mysterious person for a long while, eventually learning his name as 'Error' since he got annoyed at the nickname you gave him, 'Glitchy'. You two started to develop a small friendship, despite it being mostly him ranting about how bad this "Ink Sans" was and how he needed your help on getting rid of him. Although, towards the end, he started to warm up to you.

You learned that he had haphephobia, the fear of being touched, what he liked, what he didn't like, and how he enjoyed the void until you came along. Although hurt, you shrugged it off as part of his personality, as he hasn't had much in a way of company for the past god knows what.

Since the two of you were alone, he chose his words carefully when asking about your blindness. Although you had simply shrugged, answering with a simple 'I don't know', he then asked about you. You both bonded without having to worry about triggering Error's phobia. You didn't mind since you had Mouse King.

* * *

**~ Dream Sans ~**

Ever since you met Dream, things had been looking up for you. You weren't picked on as much as usual since people noticed that you hung out around Dream, you were allowed to do what you enjoyed doing without worry. Today, you waited outside your home, basket in hand as you waited for Dream to walk with you to the bakery. Ever since the accident, he started walking with you more often, taking the time to get to know you and your father.

After learning about your situation, he decided that it was best to stay with you for a bit to ward off anyone who came near you. You learned about his brother, what it was like being the hero that everyone looked up to. It was towards the end that he asked a question you weren't expecting.

"What do you think...about my brother?" You were a bit taken aback by this question, but you still answered anyway.

"I don't think he's really a 'bad guy' as everyone depicts him as. I think he's just misunderstood, just because of his name and what he has to protect." This time, Dream was taken aback by your answer before giving a bright smile. You were someone special, you didn't judge them for what they were named after, or what other people said. He wanted to keep you safe, and so he will.

* * *

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

Ever since you had accidentally passed out beside Nightmare, the two of you hung out every day. Mostly at night where it was quiet, peaceful, and where the stars had shined bright the most. The two of you ended up becoming close as you both bonded over many things, such as reading, discussing the constellations, and about any issues, anything you both wanted to discuss.

The two of you would talk for hours, or at least until the sun was close to rising. He saw how different you were and how you acted towards him. You treated him as if the two of you had been best friends for years. He couldn't help but smile that he treated you with such kindness. He didn't want anything to happen to you, so he made a small vow to himself that he will protect you, no matter what. And this is a promise that he will keep until death.

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~ **

After your first encounter with Dust, you did your best to avoid him as much as possible. Although proven difficult with how badly he had wounded you before managing to getaway. You were hiding in a small group of trees as you had dug a hole large enough for you to fit underneath the trees, burrowing like a fox or a rabbit. You hid there with Everrose, hoping that you at least lost him while you took this moment to relax your tense muscles. Everrose gave your cheek a small lick with her itty bitty tongue as you gave a small smile. "We'll get away from that freak soon enough, Everrose. I'm sure of it."

"If you're planning on doing that, then at least keep your mouth shut." You squeaked in surprised as you backed down into the hole as far as the hole would allow you. You looked at the opening of the hole as you saw the skeleton and that small bit of white and red that always seemed to follow him everywhere. He stared at you with a stoic expression, leaning his head towards the direction of the cloud of faded colors as he seemed to be listening to it. "Come on out, I won't hurt you this time. I actually need some help with something."

* * *

**~ Killer Sans ~**

Everything was awful for you.

It was awful, terrible, horrible, dreadful, ghastly, all of the words in the English dictionary that would perfectly describe your life that was now falling apart. That skeleton that had found you that night had been the one pulling the strings, he just had to have been! You've lost the job that had helped you blend in with society, you had been exposed to the general public as to who the 'Cioccolata killer' had been. And now, you were on the run.

You hated everything, you hated that everything was now suddenly against you. You were trying to enjoy your peaceful life alone with your little bunny, but that seemed to be impossible for you. You were carrying a small backpack that had your bunny sitting inside, scared out of her mind on what was going on. You had been running for a long while now, your legs getting sore as your chest ached for a break. You were abruptly stopped when two hands came up from behind you and covered your mouth and eyes.

Your first instinct was to pull out your scalpel to attack whoever was behind you, only for a wave of some sort to wash over you and you felt the temperature drop slightly. You stopped moving as you listened for any sounds of breathing. There was not.

"Listen, cooperate and I'll let you go, alright?" Of course, it was that damned skeleton that you wanted so badly to just tear apart with your bare hands. But considering your situation, you may need to wait on that.

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

You had barely been managing this sex-crazed world. You've hated it even more than your own household that rested just above the surface. At least they left you alone, unlike the monsters here who were as horny as a dog during the summer. You ran from everyone to avoid any sort of contact with Button in your arms until you had made it inside of what seemed to be a laboratory. Seeing that it was empty, you finally broke down. You leaned against the doors and cried your heart out.

You just wanted to go home, not to be stuck down here with everyone else. Heavy footsteps made their way towards you, but you didn't have the mental strength to lift your head and look up.

"Oh, you poor little soul..." A gentle, robotic voice spoke as the person, or robot, gently took your chin in between their fingers, having you look up at them. "Oh, dear...you've been through a lot, huh...? Are you okay...?" Not trusting your voice, you managed a weak nod as they helped you up. "You can stay here with Alphys and I. Don't worry, you'll be safe here." For the first time since you've fallen, your face cracked into a large smile of relief and happiness.

Since you've stayed with Mettaton and Alphys, life had started to look up for you. You were much happier than you have been in months, and you were happy to call them your friends. When asked if you needed to return to the surface, you said no, there was no way you would leave these two for your awful family from above. While living with them, you met a few other friends; Napstablook, Undyne (although she tried to attack you, luckily Alphys stopped her), and Sans.

You were conflicted about him as you always kept a safe distance away from him. Now, you trust him and can safely call him your friend. He talked to you as though you two had been friends for a long time. It was nice.

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

You, Flowey, and Valkyrie had been staying in that small area for a long while. You got to know more of the underground thanks to Flowey while he got to know more about you and Valkyrie, becoming great friends with one another. When Flowey had left to find food for the three of you, Sans had found you within a matter of minutes. Of course, you stood in between the skeleton monster and the horse that you loved so dearly, keeping your promise on protecting her at all costs. He was amused by this and decided that he would keep an eye on you. And he did.

As much as Flowey hated him, Sans came over often to visit you. He talked to you, got to know you as you got to know him. Flowey stayed with Valkyrie whenever he came over. He didn't trust him at all. And you didn't either, but at the very least, you allowed him to visit often.

* * *

**~ Fresh Sans ~**

Your life has stayed the same after the monsters settled in, the only difference was that you now had competition with the monster's star, Mettaton. Although they competed against you, they were considered a good friend once you got to know them. You continued life as normal, doing your monthly performance while sorting through fan requests. As the months went on, you had gotten to know the skeleton you had given a tour to on their first day in town. He came to your monthly performances, he supported you as the two of you grew close.

You still recall the look on his face when he first saw your skating, instead of his usual cheesy smile, he had a look of awe, a look of curiosity as he couldn't take his pricks off you.

He was amazed.

Usually after you finished, the two of you would hang out and talk the day away until you both parted ways towards home. So far, the two of you were good friends, and you both enjoyed the other's company.

* * *

** ~Next Chapter ~ **

**• He Meets Your Pet(s) •**


	4. He Meets Your Pet(s)

| July 10th, 2020 |

**~ Classic Sans ~**

Although he had accidentally met Shamrock, you figured that now would be a good idea on letting Sans meet your birds properly. It was Sunday afternoon, the only day of the week where you had a break. You didn't mind it. Your job was great, you loved your boss and the customers you served. Plus, the pay was great! It allowed you to have a bit of extra cash in your pocket for when you wanted to get yourself a little something. You had texted Sans a bit ago, inviting him over as you made sure that your place looked good enough to have a guest over. However, before you could do much of anything, a knock was heard at your door. "Who's there?" You asked.

"Adam." You grew confused as this was Sans's voice. _'Is he starting a knock-knock joke?'_

"Adam who?"

"Adam my way, I'm coming in!" You paused for a moment before bursting in laughter, opening the door to reveal the skeletal monster that had the cheesiest smile you've ever seen.

"Hilarious, Sans."

"What? I heard you laugh at my joke."

"Did not."

"Did too." You rolled your eyes, giving a playful scoff as you invited him in, walking towards your living room where your birds are currently held in one of their large cages. You opened their cage as they were quick to hop out and take flight around the room. You gave a small smile as you sat down on the couch, watching your parakeets interact with Sans as he watched them with curious eyes.

"So. Who's who?"

"This is Shamrock." You pointed to the green one. "And this is Aella." You pointed to the blue one. "They're both girls." He gave a short nod as he carefully sat down on the couch. The two of you talked for the rest of the day while your parakeets got acquainted with your friend.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

After the little accident of revealing yourself to the skeleton brothers, the two were allowed to come in the Ruins with you and Asgore. Although you hung around Sans more while his brother stayed with your fluffy dad. Today, you and Sans were in your room, enjoying a slice of pie as the two of you discussed Sans's taco recipe. After a minute, Sans looked over at Astraea who rested at the foot of your bed, asleep.

Looking over at you, you gave a happy nod as he carefully slipped off your bed and got down to Astraea's level. Being careful, he reached out a hand and started to gently pet your dog. His smile grew bigger as he saw her tail swaying from side to side. As he continued to pet her, he asked you many questions about her, go which you happily responded with. The two of them bonded real quick.

* * *

**~ Underfell Sans ~**

Today, you were thankful for how easy today was going for you. Although, you couldn't help but be suspicious of how easy it was. So far, no one messed with your igloo, you had enough food for the rest of the day, and no one bothered you. You gave a content sigh, resting your eyes as Artemis made himself at home on your chest, fallen deep asleep as he gave off a low purring. This has so far been the perfect day.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, did you finally freeze to death from the cold?" Annnnnd you spoke too soon. You clicked your tongue in annoyance as you opened your eyes to look at him.

"Honestly, I would rather have that than to listen to your pathetic boney ass complain about your job."

"Hey, lighten up, sweetheart." You scoffed as you went back to rest your eyes. After a short minute of silence, Sans spoke once again. "Mind if I come in?" You sighed, well aware that he would make himself at home here anyway.

"Fine. Just don't fucking destroy anything on your way in." Sans rolled his pinpricks as he crawled inside your igloo. Once he was in, his pinpricks were quick to land on your white cat that was asleep on your chest.

"The fuck is that thing?"

"This _'thing'_ here is my best friend, pet, and family, Artemis." Upon mention of his name, he opened his eyes to reveal a gorgeous pair of deep blue eyes that glistened like the sea. He raised his head as he locked eyes with Sans. "He is also my protector. He has always been there for me since the beginning. He protects me and I care for him."

"Yeah, uh, I can tell just by the way he's looking at me."

"That's because he doesn't know if you're friend or foe. He will be like this until he deems you as either a threat or not." After a moment of silence, you carefully sat up as you placed Artemis on your lap. "It'd be wise to stay over there for a few days."

"Psh, it's a cat. The hell can he do-" His sentence was suddenly cut off. As if everything was in slow motion, Artemis had jumped in the air and had scratched Sans's cheek as deep as he could. Sans had a surprised look on his face as he carefully placed a hand over the small, yet painful wound. "You bastard..."

"Keep it up and he won't hesitate to do it again." Giving you a glare, he stayed quiet as you handed him a soft cloth to cover the wound. "You should get that cleaned up when you get back." Sans only rolled his pinpricks as he leaned back against the wall, Artemis laying back down on your lap as he proceeded to carefully watch Sans' every move.

* * *

**~ SwapFell Sans ~**

Seeing at how the bitter cold was too much for you, Sans had decided that the two of you would hang out at his place for a while. Of course, while he mostly talked about himself, you couldn't help but smile as you listened with interest. Sure, being self-centered like this can be very annoying, but Sans has his moments whenever he has great pride in anything that he did, such as cooking spicy tacos.

After a few minutes of his rambling, you gave a small flinch as Teddy gently bit your finger, clearly hungry and wanting to be free from your pocket. You carefully brought him out and placed him on your lap before pulling out some hamster food from your other pocket. Once Sans noticed that you were no longer paying attention, he looked over at you to see that you were feeding your pet. He tilted his head, never have seen such a fuzzy creature like Teddy before.

"HUMAN, THE HELL IS THAT?" You gave a small smile.

"This is my hamster, Teddy. I'm sorry I had to stop, but he was getting hungry." Sans gave a small nod, understanding as he watched your furry creature eat. He looked over at you for permission.

"MAY I?" Knowing what he meant, you nodded happily as Sans started to gently pet Teddy, realizing just how soft he is as his pinpricks seemed to glow with fascination.

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

Today was another hangout at your small home as Ink sat upon your bed, nibbling on a sandwich you had made while you were sketching away on your sketchbook. Not wanting to bother you as much, he got up as carefully as he could while making sure to not mess you up on your drawing. He started walking around your room, taking in how simple it was before stopping in front of your fish tanks.

He looked at each individual fish, his pinpricks quickly changing to different shapes as he blinked twice. He continued to watch them until an alarm went off beside your bed. You looked over as you turned it off, set your sketchbook down, got up, and walked over to where Ink was. Getting out the fish food, you fed them all as Ink watched them eat. "What are their names?" He finally asked.

"Well, in order, they go by Bruno, Caspian, Bay, Shiloh, Anchor, Alice, Violet, Celeste, Narissa, and Aurora." Ink gave a small nod as he continued to watch your pretty fish swim and eat.

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

You had been staying with Error for a while now, very happy that you finally had someone to hang around with. Today, Error was once again out to get some supplies for you. With a small hum, you started playing with some of his strings that were resting on the floor. Inside your hood was Mouse King, fast asleep while you busied yourself with the strings in your hand.

"Ok͉̐aÿ͙,̮͂ ̯͂I g̯͠ò͉t͊͜ a ͍͗f̡̾e̖̓w s̺̏nạ̄ĉ̗ḱ͖s ̝͡fo̩̓r us t̥̒h̨a̻̾t̻̏ ̮̿sh͉͠o̫͂u̱̽lḓ̊n͔͡'̧͛t̲̕ ͇̚ġ̨o̩͒ ̝͠b̹̓a̫͡ḑ̊, ̞a̍͟s̛͎ ̖͡wel̻̀l ̳̾ȧ̠s ̗͗a̧̛ ̨̅f̜̐ew ͚̊dr̤̎in̻̿-̩" He stopped as he looked over at you, seeing at how much fun you were having with his strings. "W̨̿ḩať͈ ̇ͅth̙̎e̟͞ ͈͆h͔̉ė͖l͖̕l̼͛ arȩ̽ ỳ͍o̹̅u ͇̆d̛̬õ̧ȉ̤ng?" You turned to where you heard his voice, giving a small sheepish smile.

"I grew a bit bored, and I didn't want to wake up Mouse King." You heard him give a glitched sigh as he sat in front of you.

"Yo̖u͐ͅr̼̂ ̗̌h̻̓an̦͆d̪͒s̫̿ a̲̐ṟ͞e͖̅ ̣t̞͋ā̙ng͑͟led̯͗.̬̄"

"They do feel like that..." Error gave a small sigh as he started to carefully remove the strings all the while not touching you in the process. After a minute, he stopped as his pinpricks caught sight of Mouse King, now rather curious about the little furry animal that rested in the hood of your jacket, which you wore backward.

"Is something wrong, Error...?" He then shook his head as he went back to removing the strings.

"Nọ͐,̬̋ ṅ͍o, i̖͒t'̟̈́s ̲̂fi̮̓ne̲͋.̫͌ J̝͆uş̕t ͎̾hą̅d ̺̆a͚̅ ̝͛t͖̀r̘̉a̘̾i͍͞n ̤̈o̡̒f ̰̉t͘͜h̺͑ou̘͒g͈͝h̳̋t̗͂.͢" You nodded as you patiently waited for him to finish.

* * *

**~ Dream Sans ~**

It was early evening when you and Dream had decided to meet up near the old well in the center of town. Giving a small hum, you had Honeydew resting in the crook of your neck as you waited. After a minute of waited, you looked over to see Dream running towards your way with a small smile on his face. You waved as a bright smile was visible on your face, and after catching up, the two of you started walking downtown.

After a while of talking, Dream was quick to notice a little snoot poking out from your hair.

"Um..(Y/n), there seems to be something in your hair."

"Hm? Oh! This is Honeydew." You smiled as you moved your hair aside to reveal the small bat rates comfortably on your neck. Dream's pinpricks instantly glowed.

"Oh my gosh, she's so adorable!"

"Right?" You giggled as Dream carefully stroked the top of Honeydew's head, smiling as he did so.

"I knew it!" A new voice appeared, gaining the attention of both of you as you looked over to see a man that lived on the streets, a man who went by 'Crazy Dan'. "Vampire! Vampire!" You were both taken aback as he pointed at you. "I knew you were a bloodsucker from the start! I'll make sure this whole town forces garlic down your throat and your heart torn apart with our wooden stakes! Just you see, demon! Just you see!" He proceeded to run off towards the direction of the town mayor. Dream looked at you in concern.

"What was that?" You gave a shrug.

"That's Crazy Dan, no one will believe him anyway. Just weeks ago he accused a man of being a werewolf all because of how hairy he was." Dream gave a nod as the two of you continued on your walk.

* * *

**~ Nightmare Sans ~**

You had done it this time. Once you were home, you were instantly greeted with a harsh slap to the cheek from your mother. Although shocked, you teared up as you were quick to yell at her, and she yelled back. Through rage, you went to your room and started packing your things.

"And what do you think you're doing, (Y/n) (L/n)?!"

"I'm getting out of here! Clearly, you don't think about what your daughter wants, you only want me to marry a wealthy man so that you can get in on his riches and use me to get to it!"

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such disgusting intentions!"

"How dare you lie to many men what I was like!" The two of you continued to argue until you had a small bag packed with what you needed. After changing into something easier to move in, you carefully carried your guinea pig and your bag down and ran out of the house, running as far as your legs would carry you before stopping at the same tree where you've met Nightmare.

Thankfully it was in the middle of the night, knowing that your mother wouldn't dare go out at night alone. You leaned against the tree as the tears started to fall while you petted Luna in hopes to calm you down. After a few minutes, you have a shaky sigh as you rest your head back.

"You're back here, huh..?" You flinched, looking over to see Nightmare sitting next to you. You gave a small nod.

"Yeah, yeah, heh...it just seems so peaceful here..."

"Understandable." Silence fell upon you both as Nightmare looked at the small guinea pig on your lap. "Who's this, (Y/n)?"

You looked down at your lap. "This is Luna. She was a gift from my father. Would you like to hold her?"

"Is that okay..?" He asked hesitantly. You gave a small smile and a nod as you carefully handed Luna to Nightmare. Soon, he started to smile as he held Luna in his lap, carefully petting her. "She's cute."

"Thank you." The two of you sat there, enjoying each other's company as all of your problems slowly faded away.

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~ **

Somehow, you've lasted this long with Dust and hadn't been killed yet. So far, the two of you have been hiding in a small home in the woods. During the hours, he would ask you as many questions as possible, seemingly wanting information about you. Then what seemed like after an hour, he left you alone in the room and didn't return for a good while.

_"Now'sss the good time to run, (Y/n)!"_

"But why did he want info about me?"

 _"That doesssn't matter, we need to leave! Who knowsss when he'll kill usss!"_ With a nod, you got up and ran to the door, pushing and pulling only to realize that it was locked. _'Shit...'_ You mumbled under your breath as you looked around the area, looking for an escape route.

"Would you relax, kid? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already." You froze, looking over for the side to see that the same skeleton was there. "What's its name?"

"Um..what?"

"Your snake. What's its name?"

"Oh, uh, this is Everrose." As you said her name, she hissed defensively at him, although it seemed to barely phase him.

"Cute." You gave a small nod, backing up slightly from how uncomfortable the silence was. Hopefully, things will get better soon.

* * *

**~ Killer Sans ~**

You sat on the floor with your bunny carefully petting her as you took everything in on what had happened. One day, you were living along with society, the next, you were being hunted down with several police cars on your ass. All because of a certain skeleton. You gave a low growl as you slammed your fist into the wall, cracking it as millions of thoughts on how to torment him raced through your mind, warm blood running down as you had accidentally scared your precious bunny, Willow, as she had run away from you. Seeing how scared she was, you loosened up.

"I'm so sorry, Willow. I didn't mean to scare you. You know I love you too much to even think of pulling a mere hair off of you." You slowly reached a hand over to her. "Come back to mommy, my beautiful Willow. I promise I won't scare you again. And if I do, I won't hesitate to stab myself, baby. To punish me for giving you such fright, my sweet baby."

"Wow. You really, _really_ like that bunny." You heard that damnable voice as you gave a low growl.

"She is the most important thing to me. Harm her and I won't hesitate to shove my scalpel so far up your spine that you'll feel every ounce of pain with each step you get." You heard him give a chuckle as he leaned against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Willow came running back to you for protection. You held her close, protectively as you glared daggers at the skeleton, tension rising between you two.

"So what's her name?" You were quiet for a moment.

"Willow. Her name is Willow."

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

Today was a day like any other, you hiding away from everyone in the underground while talking to a few friends. It may not be the ideal lifestyle, but it was better than nothing. After getting to know Sans more, you trusted him by telling him your real name, and he was glad that you were smart enough to not give personal info to a random stranger. Later in the afternoon, Sans came back once again and the two of you were having your usual conversation of whatever came to mind.

Eventually, your conversation was interrupted by your baby lamb making noise and playing around the room. You gave a small as you called her over, Sans looking at Button with curious eyes. "She's a cutie. What's her name?"

"Sans, this is Button. My baby lamb. Would you like to pet her?" Giving a nod, you helped guide his boney hand over to Button slowly and guided his hand to petting your lamb. Sans gave a small smile as he felt comfortable with petting Button with you, enjoying such a sweet moment with you.

* * *

**~ Horror Sans ~**

Sans was visiting you, Valkyrie, and Flowey again today, simply there as to hangout as your horse and Flowey stayed far away from him as possible. As the two of you were in a strong silence, he spoke up. "So. What's your pet's name?"

"She is much more than a pet, thank you very much." He raised a brow.

"Okay, companion?" You scoffed.

"She is my beloved Valkyrie. The greatest of all mares." Sans gave a small chuckle.

"You truly treasure her, huh, kid?"

"She is the only thing I care about. Along with Flowey." Sans's expression went sour.

"Why the weed? He hasn't done anything for you."

"I beg to differ." He sighed as he rested back, closing his sockets.

"Tell me about Valkyrie."

"...why?"

"Because." He cracked a socket open to looking at you. "I want to know." You were hesitant before slowly going into a rant of absolutely everything you know about Valkyrie.

* * *

** ~ Fresh Sans ~ **

You had invited Fresh over on your day off today. You gave a small hum as you sipped on your (favorite drink). Your dogs, Loco and Mara, relaxing and cuddled up together on their large dog bed as you had the TV going. You figured it would be a good time to introduce the skeleton to your dogs and to just, ya know, just to invite him over and not worry about going out. A few minutes after, you heard knocking at the door as Loco was quick to get up and start barking at the door.

After calming him down a bit, you carefully opened the door to see Fresh with his large smile. "Yo! Whaddup, my dudette! I was 'fraid I had gotten the wrong house, yanno?" You gave a small laugh as you invited him in.

"Nope! You got the right place! Come on in!" You smiled as he walked inside, Loco giving a defensive low growl as you hugged him. "Sorry about him, he's just overprotective. Aren't ya, you big baby?" You proceeded to baby talk to your dog while petting him as he stopped his growling.

"Yo, it's all good in the hood, (nickname). Don' worry 'bout it." You gave a nod as you shooed Loco back to his dog bed with Mara, standing back up as you walked over to Fresh.

"That was Loco, and the other one is Mara. You don't need to worry about her, she's the lazy one of the two."

"I can see that." Fresh looked over at the two dogs. "I would pet them, I don't think Mr. Loco over there thinks I'm rad enough."

"He'll warm up to you once you visit more often." Fresh gave a soft nod.

"Sooooo, my guy, I was promised a blueberry slush drink?" You gave a small laugh as you headed toward the kitchen.

"This way to the kitchen, then we can hang out like normal!" Fresh nodded as his smile had softened, happy that he's visiting you today.

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

• Living Arrangements/Living Together •


	5. Living Arrangments

| August 14th, 2020 |

**~ Classic Sans ~**

You gave a happy hum as you were wiping down the tables. Today was a Sunday, meaning that Grillby's would close up earlier than usual. Although, that still didn't stop your little friend that always stayed no matter what. The two of you had been talking for a bit as you straightened out chairs and tables. Apparently, he and his brother had decided to give living separately a try. Papyrus wasn't too keen on the idea, imagining the absolute bizarre mess that would occur if he was gone even more than a few hours. But they came to an agreement of living with other people, or monsters, for a try, just to see what it would be like. And since Sans trusted you the most, he thought about asking to live with you as a roommate.

"Of course, Sans! I wouldn't mind having company aside from my parakeets!" You flashed him a happy smile before getting back to work, unable to see Sans' tinted cheekbones as he looked away from you, his everlasting smile turning into a softer, more genuine smile.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

Sans and Papyrus came over to visit you and Asgore today. You were currently getting your head measured so that Asgore and Papyrus could work on making you a specific hat that would allow you to roam outside of the Ruins to hang out at the brothers' place without having to worry about getting attacked. You gave a small hum, letting your father get the proper measurements while Sans worked on a design for the hat. After a few minutes, you were free to hang out with Sans while your father and Papyrus did their own thing. Soon after, Sans asked you a question. "SO, UH-" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Human, may I ask for your opinion on living with Papy and me?" You stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of a response.

"I think it would be great, to live with you and Paps. But...I wouldn't want to leave my dad alone..."

"What if you would live in both? But switch whenever you feel like it! Spend a few days with us, then go back to spend a few days with him!"

"That sounds like it would be a hassle..." You said thoughtfully.

"Then...hm...this is rather challenging, but it's nothing that I, the magnificent Sans, can't handle!" With a proud hand on his chest, you couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"Sans, (Y/n)! Come back over, we've finished (Y/n)'s little disguise!" You smiled as you and Sans started running back inside with Astraea at your side. Once you were both inside, Asgore started placing a warm hat upon your head, with what seemed to be goat-like ears on either side of your head to cover up your human ears. While Asgore was fixing up to make sure that the hat fit you snuggly, Papyrus was carefully wrapping a warm scarf to cover up the lower half of your face. Soon after, they pulled away, a proud smile on both of their faces. "She looks so adorable. Don't you agree, Papyrus?"

"Oh, definitely. She looks like she could be your daughter." Asgore gave a deep chuckle as he patted you on the head. "Hey Sans, look over at your little friend here. Isn't she adorable?" At the mention of his name, Sans looked over as he then felt his soul skip a beat, his cheeks being dusted with a teal blue as he stared at your adorable self.

"W-WHY YES! INCREDIBLY ADORABLE!" You gave a small giggle.

"Ready to stay at their place for a while, my flower?" You gave a small nod. "Alright, and don't be afraid to visit, my child." You smiled up at Asgore as the four of you, with Astraea tagging along, made your way over to the exit of the Ruins. With one last hug, you waved goodbye as you walked out and into the snow, holding onto Sans' hand while Asgore thought about how happy he was to have you as his child. Even though you were a young adult, you will always be Asgore's little flower.

* * *

**~ Underfell Sans ~**

Today was just not a good fucking day.

A group of kid monsters had found your little home within Snowdin Forest, and thought that it would be funny to throw rocks and hit the roof with sticks that they found on the ground. Although you were spitting out death threats to them, they didn't stop even when they managed to puncture a hole. You grew worried about Artemis' safety and warmth, so you had him placed over your lap with your jacket around him to keep him warm. Not too long after, the igloo started to crumble apart.

As your eyes widened, you curled yourself in a ball around Artemis with your hands over your head. Soon after, the entire thing collapsed, landing on top of you and wrapping your body in a freezing blanket, it felt like your skin was burning from the sudden cold contact as it started to go numb. You could hear the kids laughing, throwing insults at you as you tried to pry the snow off. You stopped when you heard that too damn familiar voice. "Hey! The hell do you brats think you're doing? Get the hell out of here, you little shits!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't ya make us, Sans?" You could hear more laughing. And then an odd sound that sounded like something was charging up with energy. Then the quick scattering of feet as they seemed to have run in the other direction.

"Holy shit! Uh, hang on, kid, I'll get you! Just don't turn into a popsicle!" You could hear him start to grunt as he dug into the pile of snow. "C'mon, dig faster, you little shits!" You were confused, just who was he talking to? Didn't those kids run away? You didn't have much time to think as you were suddenly pulled out of your cold prison. "Jesus fuck, kid! You're as cold as the damn snow!" You shivered, hugging yourself close as you felt something warm wrapped around you. "Here, I don't need it anyways. Just sit here and I'll get your cat." All you did was nod as you focused on trying to keep yourself warm while Sans was busy with getting Artemis out, who was practically trapped inside your jacket. "No wonder you're freezing, you gave the jacket to the damn cat." You gave a weak scoff.

"Artemis...is all I have left...of my family..." Sans gave a heavy sigh as he placed Artemis and your jacket on your lap while Sans picked you up bridal style.

"You'll be staying with me and Boss from now on. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I'll do the talking." Feeling sleepy, you only nodded as you rested your head against his ribcage, unable to see the light red dust that covered his cheekbones when you snuggled into him.

* * *

**~ SwapFell Sans ~**

You had been visiting Sans a lot during his work, often distracting him without meaning to. The two of you had been having a good time, simply hanging out and listening to just how magnificent Sans was, as well as his cooking. Although he was rude and rather harsh to people, he had his soft spots that only you saw. There were times where he was, or tried to, be sweet to you. He would occasionally get you a small gift, serve you dinner himself, and would always walk you home. Although there was something you had missed every time. Whenever the two of you walked to places, monsters around would stare at you two, whispering amongst themselves. Wondering why Sans hasn't killed you yet. Then proceed to say things like "if he doesn't kill her, I'll do it myself." "Has he finally gone soft yet? And over a human?" "Why hasn't he killed her already? Doesn't he know we're all suffering down here?"

Sans heard every single one of them. Whenever you weren't paying attention, he would glare at the monsters before paying attention back to you. And whenever you went home, he would threaten to dust them if they ever touched you. When they demanded an explanation, he said that he was preparing you, because you were too weak for the queen. Although it started to hurt him to say those words, he had to think of something to say on the spot. Then, he decided that you would live with him and his brother. That way, you would be protected at all times, and he wouldn't have to worry about getting over to the doors of the Ruins in time to meet you.

He then made his way over to you, where you were giggling at the crappy puns Papyrus was making while Teddy rested in the warmth of your hand and pocket. With a groan, Sans picked you up and hosted you over his shoulder. You gave a small squeak of surprise as Papyrus looked over at his smaller brother with a lazy glance.

"PAPYRUS, WE ARE GOING HOME. AND THE HUMAN WILL BE LIVING WITH US FOR NOW ON!"

"Wh-?" You were confused as you looked up at Papyrus, who only shrugged his shoulders as he followed after his brother who was making his way back to their home.

* * *

**~ Ink Sans ~**

Although he had his own living space and you had your own, he had the brilliant idea of combining both of your homes together so that he wouldn't leave you alone and worry about anyone harming you whenever he was away. Although, that raised another question. "How are we going to transport my house over to yours?" He...didn't think that far ahead. "Plus, with the tanks I have that contains my fish, how are we going to safely transport them over?"

"Ya know, I didn't think that far ahead-" Ink admitted as you gave a small laugh.

"Maybe we should do it as if I were moving to a different house. Like, carefully transport all my things until the house is empty." Ink smiled at the idea, giving a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a good plan to me! Let's go ahead and get started. The sooner, the better!" You gave a small smile back before getting out a few boxes to store your items in. The two of you started from the back of your house. All the while the two of you talked, exchanged jokes, and made sure to have your own little fun with the moving. When you were both halfway finished with the packing, you both decided to take a break. After resting on the couch for a bit, you looked over at Ink with a happy smile.

"I can't wait to start living with you, Ink. That way we can paint together without having to worry about needing to go home or anything." With a closed-eye smile, you had failed to notice the very soft pastel rainbow dust that covered Ink's cheekbones. He looked away with a small smile of his own.

"Y-Yeah...can't wait for that, (Y/n)."

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

Although you were technically living with Error at this point, you had asked if you could stay with him as you didn't have anywhere else to go. Reluctantly, he agreed, only with the condition that you stay quiet whenever his favorite show comes on. You agreed with a happy smile, as you could happily listen while imagining what the characters would look like.

Today was the day where Error's favorite show, Undernovela, had a new episode today and Error seemed excited about it. You sat beside him on the floor with Mouse King in your lap, your fingers gently petting him as the show started. Although...you couldn't understand a single word that came out of the characters' mouths. You gave a quiet sigh, mentally kicking yourself for thinking that it would be that easy.

About half an hour in, Error glanced over to notice your blank stare as you stared at the area where the "TV" would be. "A̪͡r̈́͟ȅ̫ ̲y̩̚ọ͊u̙͂ ̟oḵ̛ay͕͞ ̰͡t̠͆he͍͠rẹ̓, (͙̌Y/͍̉n͔̾)͎̕?̩͊" You didn't respond as you were lost in your own little world. Error gave a glitched sigh as he threw a small plush at your head. "W̘̑a͕̒k͕̇e ̟̿ǘ̮p,̛͓ n̳͋er͍̐d.̲͆" You blinked as you turned your head over to the direction the plush was thrown at you.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to space out...I also didn't understand what they were saying, so-" You stopped when you felt what seemed like strings wrap around your body. You held onto Mouse King as you felt yourself being lifted and placed right beside Error on the beanbag.

"You̜̇ ͓̌s̨̊hould ha͖͂v̢̒e͜͠ ţ͆o̱̾ľ̮d m̳̾e ̢̏yo̹͡ū͍ ͚̉dĭ̩d̨͆n͖'t ̙͘u͋͜n͙̑de̛͖r̰̈́s̮̒t̖͌a̳͘n̼̏d̨͌.̨͘ ̛̦I͓͠'ll ̞̉cat̖͆ch y͙̌o͉̔u ̟̾u͜p͊ͅ ̘͒o͔n̡͊ ̳̔w̨͒h͙͘a͕̓t̠̃'͍͒s̟̚ ̗̿ḩa̡͡p̙̽p̯̑en̒͟e̺̚ḑ̋." You gave a small smile as you listened to what the show was about, completely unaware of the yellow dust that tinted his cheekbones at the closeness the two of you were.

* * *

**~ Dream Sans ~**

You and Dream have been hanging out an awful lot, so much so that the two of you were really good friends. Rather, very close friends. As Dream was walking you back to your small home, he turned to you to ask a question. "Hey, uh, Miss (Y/n)? May I ask you a question?" You gave a small smile, nodding.

"Of course! What is it Dream?" You waited patiently with a soft smile, your hands cupped together behind your back as you looked up at the skeleton. If he had a throat, he would feel it tighten with how adorable you looked to him. He felt his cheekbones get slightly warm as he looked away.

"I wish to ask if you could...l-live with me? In the castle...?"

"Oh, Dream..." He had gotten his hopes up, thinking that you would say 'yes' until the next words had hit him. "I would love to, but I can't leave my father all alone. He needs me, and I need him." Dream gave a small nod, understanding the issue.

"Of course. I understand. But...what if you both came to live with me...?" (Y/n) was quiet for a moment until she opened the door, starting to head inside.

"I'll think about it. And I will ask my father to see what he thinks." He gave a small smile and a happy nod.

"Of course! I shall patiently wait for your answer, Miss (Y/n)!" You gave him a small smile as you made your way inside.

* * *

**~ Nightmare Sans ~**

You and Nightmare stayed under the tree until dawn hit. Once you both realized that the sun was starting to rise, he got up. "I apologize, I'll let you get back home now, and-" He stopped his sentence when he saw your small luggage in full view. It was hard to see when it was dark, and the fact that it was on the opposite side of you, made it difficult to notice its presence. "(Y/n)...why is your luggage here...?" You didn't answer at first.

"I ran away from home. I just couldn't take my mother's behavior towards me. I got sick of it. I took what I needed and left." Nightmare allowed the words to sink in as he processed them. He gave a small sigh as he held his hand out towards you.

"Come with me, Miss (Y/n). I'll bring you over to my home." Your eyes widened as you looked up.

"Home...? With you...?" You were completely shocked when he nodded. "I don't wish to burden you with my presence..." You looked down at your lap, gently stroking Luna's back. You felt boney hands lightly grip your shoulders as Nightmare got down on his knees in front of you. A hand left one of your shoulders, lightly gripping your chin as he carefully forced you to look at him.

"(Y/n), you are not a bother. I would be more than happy to accept you to live with me. Out of anything, I would be honored if you could accept my invitation to come live with me." You could only stare into his eyes as he stared into yours, neither of you noticing the other's faint blush that dusted your cheeks. You could only nod, agreeing to Nightmare's invitation. He gave you a small smile as he reluctantly let you go. He then stood up, holding a hand out to you as you placed your hand in his. He carefully helped you to your feet while you held onto Luna to make sure you wouldn't drop her. You then followed Nightmare to his castle as he carried his luggage for you, despite you insisting that you carry it yourself.

* * *

**~ Dust Sans ~**

You and Everrose had stayed in the same room that Dust had trapped you in for a few weeks. You stayed within a corner of a room with a blanket wrapped around you and Everrose. Today, Dust was hanging in your room with his dead brother, Papyrus, barely any words were exchanged between the two, but you and Papyrus had been chatting up a storm. You were more comfortable with Papyrus than Dust, if you had to be honest, even if Dust tried to mean well. After a while, Dust sat down next to you, you scooted away slightly. A bit afraid as to what the monster wants with you as Everrose gave a small his towards him.

"I won't kill you. Papyrus has decided that we should get to know each other and become friends. He said that it would make him happy. So...you're going to stay here with me." You only gave a small nod. You didn't have anything to go back home to anyways, so you may as well stay and see what would happen. After easing up a bit, you scooted closer over to him, failing to see that he was watching you with a curious, almost adoring, look.

* * *

**~ Killer Sans ~**

So far, staying at an abandoned home that looked like it would crumble in less than a minute has been awful for Willow. You were doing your best to make sure that the area was perfect enough for Willow so that she wouldn't get hurt or get sick. You made sure that she had enough food and water, as well as enough exercise and attention each and every day. Killer was...confused as to how you could love such a creature so much. Why you were so attached to it as if it were your lover or something. He watched you from the door frame, a confused look on his face as his smile faltered.

"Why do you like it so much?"

"Well, _excuse me_ that I believe my baby Willow deserves all the best in the world. Every pet owner feels that way."

"Right..." There were a few moments of silence. Killer then sat down next to you to watch Willow nap in a surprisingly comfortable bed that you have made with some clean materials you found and the backpack you used to carry her. You scooted away from him, as you still hated him for ruining your and Willow's life. He gave a small sigh. "You're living with me from now on, so get used to me being here, kid."

"I am a grown woman, thank you very much." You glared daggers at the skeleton. "What makes you think I, Cioccolata, one of the most famous killers, would live with you?"

"Because you have nowhere to go and everyone's hunting for you. They know what you look like, so they're found to spot you easily. Besides, you couldn't get away last time, your legs almost gave out." You gave an annoyed click of your tongue, focusing your attention on the sleeping bunny.

* * *

**~ Lust Sans ~**

God, it was awful. This entire world was awful and you wished you were back home, back in bed without the fear of who would try to fuck you next, or, well, more like who would try to rape you at this point since you do not consent to this. So far, your only safe haven has been Alphys' lab, where you, Mettaton, and Alphys lived together without fearing what would happen to you. So far, Mettaton has been your best friend, always being there for you, comforting you, while you did the same for them. After hearing what had happened to them in the past, you wished for nothing but pure happiness for them and support them wholeheartedly about this mysterious "P" person that would send them letters and gifts. Someone they have nicknamed "Prince". **[ Correct me if I'm wrong, I haven't read the comics for a long while. ]**

Your second best friend was your little lamb, Button, whose innocence should be protected and cared for at all costs. You loved her dearly, as she was a gift from your parents one morning, and you wanted to treasure the good memories you've had with them, even if there were issues.

Today, Sans was visiting you once again, hanging out with you and Button as he ranted about how he disliked being labeled as nothing but a horny mutt that didn't care if consent was given or not. He even admitted to changing his attire because of how uncomfortable he would get but was afraid of what everyone in the underground would think, considering that he was one of the highest in demands, alongside his brother. Although afraid, you supported him with all your heart, willing to always be there for him if something goes wrong.

The two of you were quiet for a while. Neither of you said anything as you both watched Button skip around without a care in the world, simply enjoying herself. Then, Sans looked over to you.

"Hey, (Y/n)...?" You turned towards him, curious about what he was going to say. "How would you like to come live with me and my brother...? He's really understanding, so I'm sure he'd be happy to have you and Button live with us."

"Oh, are you sure...? I don't wish to be a bother, Sans..." Sans gave a small nod.

"Of course. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked you." You smiled at him as you gave a small nod.

"Then, I accept your offer. I trust you, Sans." He smiled back at you as he stood up.

"Let's get going then, before night hits." You stood up with him.

"Okay! I'll leave Alphys and Metty **[ Your nickname for Mettaton. ]** a note then, so they don't get worried!"

"Sounds good." He smiled as he watched you start writing on a scrap of paper, happy that he'll finally have someone to be comfortable with on the couch while his brother was out working.

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

You, Flowey, and Valkyrie had been doing good so far. No attacks from any hungry monster yet, the three of you well-fed and bathed from the water next to the room and from the food Flowey hunted for you all. The only issue was Sans, or smiley trashbag as Flowey calls him. So far, Sans has been the only monster that knew your location and would visit rather often, too much for Flowey's liking.

Today, Sans was over once again. Flowey and Valkyrie were once again back in the corner of the room with you in between them and the last skeleton that rested on the bench. There was some small talk between the two of you, your answers being short and blunt, yet held a certain tone of hostility towards him. He found your behavior quite amusing, which was the only reason why he kept coming around. You were amusing to him.

After a moment of silence, he asked a question.

"Mind if I make you an offer?"

"Depends. Continue."

"Well, how about you and your little Valkyrie come live with me and my brother. Your little friend can have the shed all to herself, and you can fix it up however you want. Hell, you can even sleep in there with her, if you want." You stayed silent for a moment.

"Why are you offering this to me?"

"Because. A scrawny little human such as yourself isn't going to survive here for very long. That weed can't always be there to protect you."

"Oh, and you can? Last I recall, you're too damn lazy to even pick up a sock. My good friend Flowey has done so much for us that I owe him my loyalty, respect, and protection."

"Yet he won't be able to protect you from the queen, the most ruthless, bloodthirsty monster of them all. To her, he's just nothing but a weak little petal that has yet to be picked off the bud." You thought about his offer. Looking over at the two friends you have, then looking over at Sans, you've made your final decision.

"Fine. But on one condition." Sans' grin grew wider.

"Name it."

"Flowey stays with us until he wishes to leave. Flowey lives with us." This time, Sans gave an annoyed scoff.

"Fine. The weed can stay. Now let's get home in time for Pap's spaghetti."

* * *

** ~ Fresh Sans ~ **

So far, Fresh was staying at one of his friends' house for the past week, until things started getting too much for him with the constant partying and the drunks that would come into his room when he was trying to sleep. He gave a small sigh as he looked up at your house. He had thought about if it was okay if he could live with you, even rereading the texts exchanged between the two of you to confirm that you were perfectly happy with having Fresh as a roommate. Putting on his usual smile, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds of one of your dogs barking and waiting, you opened the door with a bright smile.

"Fresh! It's good to see ya! Come on in!" You stepped aside to allow Fresh to step inside.

"Yo, howzit going, my radtastic broski?"

"I've been good. So, you said you wanted to be roommates with me?"

"Uh, yeah, tots right, bro. Hope it ain't too much of a hassle. I can always leave if ya need me to, ya know?"

"Oh, it's not an issue at all, Fresh! I'm more than happy for you to live here. That just means I get to spend more time with you!" You smiled at him before walking over to the kitchen to fix some lunch. The way you smiled at him, how you're just so kind to him, made him feel an emotion he never felt before. His bony fingers rested on one of his cheekbones, noticing how warm they felt, how his chest felt light, and how he felt weird in the area where his gut would be. He shook his head, making his way to the kitchen. He'll think about what's wrong with him later on.

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

**• He Notices His Feelings For You •**


	6. His Feelings For You

| September 26th, 2020 |

** ~ Classic Sans ~ **

Today was pretty much the usual for Sans. Waste the day away with naps, hanging around the parakeets, or simply having a walk around the neighborhood to get to know the layout. Although the nights played out differently; stay up late to stargaze. There wasn't much in a way of stars in the underground, only the shiny stones that stayed on the roof of Waterfall that glistened from the soft glow of the echo flowers and from the water that would occasionally splash up to give the stones a glossy finish.

During the nights Sans would stargaze, a lot of thoughts ran through his mind. Firstly, he was out of the underground once more. Second, he had to take the time to enjoy it while he can until Frisk would grow bored and reset once again. Whether it'd be genocide or a pacifist was beyond him. But then again, after so long, it didn't surprise him anymore. The only thing that ever stayed the same was the harsh pain he had to feel whenever he was too late to save his sweet brother. Sans shook his head, not wanting to think such nasty thoughts while he was enjoying the cool night.

Then, another thought came to mind. This time being you.

In the past runs, whenever they were all freed from their prison and they started settling in, he had taken notice of you before. In fact, the two of you had a small conversation in the past while you were both at a grocery store. He was aware of your title, your appearance, and, for some odd reason, your favorite snack. Crackers with some of that cheese in a can that you would squeeze out from the tip. **[ Or if you want, you can change it. It just sounds really good for a 2 AM snack- ]**

He thought you were interesting, to say the least. Interestingly enough that made him consider the idea of befriending you. Greeting you, however, would have been a challenge if it weren't for a certain little bird.

He was forever grateful for Shamrock to fly away from you and over to him. It was as if fate wanted to give him a break and to let him have a chance. It was a chance he is willing to take.

Sitting up from the cool tiles of the roof, he rested his chin upon his hand as he thought about you more. His everlasting smile growing softer, more genuine as memories played in his head. The way you had a determined look on your face whenever you worked, the way your eyes lit up and sparkled whenever you saw any sort of delicious food, even if it was junk food. And the way you would occasionally run your hand through your soft and fluffy-looking hair whenever you were deep in concentration or tired after having another rough day.

He didn't know what it was, but, there was just something about you that made you more special than any human he's encountered in the past. It made him happy to be close to you, hell, even living with you made his own soul skip a beat because then he was even closer than ever before.

It wasn't long until he pieced together what he was feeling. This feeling where your stomach had a sort of knot, although it wasn't painful. The way his soul pulsed throughout his body when he heard your laughter at a dumb joke he made. And just how his body seems to freeze up, his cheekbones magically on fire, whenever you gave him a happy smile. With a small sigh, he looked up at the glittery sky above him, a warm smile on his face.

"I have fallen so hard for you, (Y/n), so hard that I could have sprained my knees." He closed his sockets as he prepared to speak of a single wish. "I wish to tell you of my true feelings for you without the fear of you rejecting me, feeling disgusted that a monster fell for a human, and ruining this beautiful friendship that we have together...

"I wish I had the confidence to tell you without any sort of fear."

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

Living with the skeleton brothers has been quite an adventure for you.

Although Papyrus still kept his lazy ways around the house, Sans always made sure to do something with you each and every day to avoid boredom from getting to you. So far, the two of you have cooked together, played games around the house or just outside in the snow, bathed and groomed Astraea, as well as cleaned up the kitchen whenever the two of you made a mess.

But then, of course, there was Sans' training on becoming a Royal Guard. He didn't like the idea of leaving you alone at home, considering that Papyrus also has to work at his stations, but he had no choice if he wanted to keep you hidden away from the queen. Although he made sure to keep in contact with you with the old phone Asgore had given you, and he made Papyrus promise to watch over you whenever he was home.

Currently, Sans was working on an old puzzle that seemed to have frozen onto the ground, making the solution different than he wanted it to. Although, for once, he couldn't focus. His mind wandered elsewhere as he just sat there in the snow, his hand hovering over the mechanics of the puzzle. He didn't know why, but, he kept thinking about you.

He kept thinking about your soft smile, your giggles when you played with Astraea, your concentration when the two of you would cook, everything about you was just...mesmerizing to him.

Without even realizing it, he started to smile. Not one of those bright and happy smiles he usually wears, but a much softer one as teal started to dust his cheeks. He now knows what he feels about you. Upon remembering a book about romantic feelings that Undyne had let him borrow, he can now say with high confidence that he is in love with you.

"Precious (Y/n)...I know it may be sudden, but...I can't help these feelings that have blossomed inside my ribcage. If you'll let me, (Y/n), I wish to be your knight in shiny armor, if I could only have you as my one and only princess."

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

Sans groaned as he rested his head on top of the counter of his station. He debated if he should say "fuck it" and take a nap, or go back to his home where you were staying with Artemis. Apparently, humans can get sick really easily, much to both yours and Sans' annoyance. You pretty much took over the Boss' bed while you suffered from the common cold, with your white cat by your side. Sans sighed as he just decided to stay where he was. He already had a cup thrown at him because he wouldn't leave you alone. Didn't want to risk another cup's life.

He then just sat there, completely bored out of his mind as he started to remember what happened after he found your igloo collapsed. He didn't want to admit it at first, but he got scared thinking that someone found you and wanted to take you into the king. He didn't know why he was scared. You were just another pathetic human that had magically lasted this long in the underground. You were just another human the king needs to break the barrier.

It wasn't like you were strong, or sexy looking whenever you were pissed, or oddly adorable whenever you angrily pouted at him...

Oh god, he realized just how fucking stupid he is.

He had _one job._

Capture a human and take them to the king to free the monster race.

And what does he do?

He fucking falls in love with them.

He gave an agitated groan as he slammed his head on the table, angrily muttering to himself as he pulled his hood over his head. Although it prevented anyone from seeing his face, it didn't stop his mind from thinking about you.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he gave a defeated sigh as he slowly looked up, watching the snow starting to fall as a snowflake landed on the table beside him. He then traced his finger in small circles on the table.

"Damn that human...making me feel such things. Making me care about her more than I should. I should have just left her in there..." He stayed silent for a while. "Oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't have been able to leave her. And now she's sick, all because of those damn brats." He then gave a small sigh.

"As if she'd go for someone like me...she deserves someone better...not a bag of bones who can't even do his own fucking job..."

* * *

** ~ SwapFell Sans ~ **

Things had become more lively once you had started living here. Papyrus had felt more comfortable with your presence, and Sans had become nicer towards his brother, and rather protective of the small human. Firstly, he wouldn't let you leave the house. He went as far as having himself and his brother to make sure that the house was safe for you to live in, especially for keeping other monsters out.

Although his bitchy attitude got annoying here and there, he still managed to go soft for you. He doesn't know how you do it, but your innocent nature and gentle love **[ friendship love- ]** seemed to have gotten to him.

"(Y/n)...this is completely crazy and absurd, but...I would like to take you out for dinner, every night! I wish...to take you out on a date, soon...if...you would let me..."

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

You and Ink had been living together for a while now. Although getting there was a bit of a challenge, you both made sure everything was delivered over without a single scratch.

It was late at night, or, could you even call it night? There's no real sense of time here. But, considering that you were deep asleep in your room, Ink assumed that it was late. He gave a small sigh as he stopped his little sketch that rested on his lap. He felt...stumped. Another time where he himself had gotten art block. He didn't know what to draw, as he kept erasing or just scratching out the small doodles he did.

He decided to take a break. He shouldn't push himself so hard just because he has an art block. It's a common thing among artists, no matter how good or famous the artist may be, it always comes up one way or another.

His mind then started to wonder how you and he were able to meet. You first saw him when he was attacking Error, he noticed your house when he arrived at the empty void, but you were too far away for him to take quick notice of you. Especially since his main focus was on the skeleton that was trying to kill him.

Then he thought about what had brought him to your home. He was just checking over the millions of pieces of papers that hung around, making sure none of them were torn or damaged when he noticed a new ink spill. Sure, he had seen millions of ink spots before, but yours was different. And so, he bit the bullet and allowed his curiosity to take over. And he did not regret it one bit.

He absolutely adored you. You had your moments where you were bright, and you had your moments when you would zone out after thinking too hard on whether you wanted a burger or a tray of fries. The main thing that he loved the most was how large your creativity was.

If he could describe it, it would be just like the scene in Tangled where you would see the walls and ceilings being painted with anything you dreamed of, saw, or imagined. Every room your house had, had a different story painted on by the human that he came so close with. Each painting is filled with love from all the work you put into them, no matter how weird or bizarre it was.

He then found himself smiling as he admired each and every trait and quirk that you had. The more he thought about you, the giddier he felt, the more his soul pounded, and his cheeks heating up. But then, he went cold.

He quickly sat up, fear and worry coursed through him like poison. "If Error knew about her, there's no way he wouldn't use her against me..." His pinpricks started to shift in shape, going through yellows, blues, and oranges before coming to a halt. "No...no. I won't allow him to do that." He stood up, the forgotten piece of paper flickering in the soft breeze that came. "I have kept him away from this place for as long as we existed. It will be no different, I just need to make sure that he never comes in here.

"If he were to get his hands on her, there's no way I would be able to forgive myself. (Y/n)...I know you're unaware of my feelings, but...I care about you just as much as I care about protecting the universes. (Y/n), this is a promise to you.

"I will never allow that creature to come near you, I will always be there to protect you for as long as I live."

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

Error sat on the floor as he silently played with Mouse King. Although he was bored, he didn't feel like going out to try to destroy another universe. In fact, he hasn't ever been in the mood to destroy at all lately. The most he's ever wanted was to sit down and watch Undernovela while explaining to you what was going on. His sockets glanced over at your sleeping form. You seemed at peace, completely calm as the hammock he made for you gently rocked you.

He didn't know why, but...you just seemed, what's the word? More tolerable than 98% of the entire Multiverse. Sure, there were a couple he could stand, but you...you were someone he genuinely wanted to stay close with. He gave a small scoff as he held Mouse King in his bony hands. He had been experiencing some mixed emotions for a while, and although he wanted to keep them to himself, he needed to ask at least someone what they were about.

There was only one other skeleton he can trust after an accidental "kidnap" occurred.

Well, his brother calls it a kidnapping even though he followed Error on his own free will.

The other day, Error had visited Blue, or Underswap Sans, when he was working on a puzzle. Seeing that it was a good time to ask since his brother wasn't around, he asked Blue what he thinks he's feeling.

"It's called 'love', Error. When you care about someone so much that you'd be willing to protect and care for them until you draw your final breath. Do you have anyone like that?"

Although embarrassed, Error explained about the blind woman who's living with him.

Blue was ecstatic that Error was opening up to someone, even if they were a human. I mean, Blue did the same to his human, so he couldn't really judge, to begin with.

After a bit of talking, Error had found out that multiple other Sanses had their own version of (Y/n.) One having a sick obsession with an animal, another being a professional ice skater, and the list went all for a while.

What surprised him was that they were all different, in a way. Different, but seemingly made for their Sanses. It made him think about his (Y/n). Although blind, she was still determined to learn more about the world, about who he was, and what else was out there, waiting for her.

It didn't stop the small smile that came across his face.

"Pḛ̓ŕ̜h̪̅a̲p̖͊s̲̾ ͎̂B̭̒lu̳͘e ̜̋was̬͗ ̰̂ŗ̕ï̖g̲͡h͙͂t̞̂...̛̥," Error said quietly as he pets Mouse King. "Í͉ ̃ͅa͐ͅm̱͛ ̠̆i͢͡n̜̍ ̝͋lo͓͒v̝̍e͔͂ w̪̾it̛͎h̨̉ ̬͛m̼̍y̡̽ (̺̒Y͎̊/n)̧̏,̻̊ ̖͗m̹̋ỵ͞ ̘̓li͕̾ttle̖͛ ̝́h̀͜u̬͝m̛̗a̐͜n." Although a small bit of yellow dust crept onto his cheeks, it stopped when he realized something.

Error cares about someone. Immensely. If Ink knew of her, he would use her to get him to stop destroying the universes. Although Ink wouldn't hurt anyone, he still would at least have her hostage to make a truce the two of them can agree on.

Okay, it may not be a big deal, but with how many universes are created and then given up, simply left to rot, Error needed to be the one to clean them up to make more room for other projects that will also just be forgotten. And Ink knew where Error lived, considering the number of times he would show up unannounced. Error had no place to hide her either, and even if Ink showed up, Error wouldn't have time to hide her. It would only be seconds before he finds her.

Well, as if that'll happen.

As Blue's words echoed into his head, he stood up as he carried Mouse King over to the sleeping (Y/n). Placing him in her hood, he gently moves a strand of hair away from her face. He started to quietly speak to avoid waking her up.

"I ͔͆w̹̄ill̳ no̞̓ẗ̜ ̍͜a̪͠l͍͛low͈̋ ͖̚hi̹̚m ̣̾to ̧̇ge͍̿t͗ͅ ̝̄ṯ́o̩̿ ͖̐y̜͠o̙͌u̧̒. ͙͊No ͙̿m̛̭att̛̩ė̱ŗ͑ ẘ̞h̑͟at ǐ̺t̛̲ ̻̅t̼̋a̰̍k̘͂es,̬͂ ̹̈́Ï̧ w̜̾ȋ̤l̰̐l̐͟ k̠͒e͓͠e̡̛p ̞͊y̟͆o̼u ä͜wa͕̋y ̥̄fȑ̙om̥͞ ̹̆hi̹̍m̞̈́. Y̭͠ỏͅu ̜̔ā͎r̼̾e̼̾ s̠͑om͔̌e͉͒one̮͑ ̨̄Ị́ ḋ͚o ̻̈́n͌͜ot ̹̏w̼̓anẗ̢ ̣͊ț̏ö̢ l̅͟o̱͠se,͇̅ ͇̔I͗ͅ'll̡̃ ev͉͐e̫͡n̛̮ ̡͝š̙ť̪o͉͂p ̹̐d͎̑e̤͊st̮̽ro͚͌y̜̾in͇͐g̰͞ ͔͘ṷ̇n̩̑i̡̿v̗̈́er͜s̖̉ẻ̢s̻̅ ͍̅if̳͆ i̘͗t ͕̾mè̞a͍ns ̹̏I ͈̆g̢͊et̳͒ t͖̓o ̹l̟͘i͇͂ve ̇͟ȟ͇ä̱́p̃͜p̠̒ì̥l͍͐y ̥͆be͎͠ś̲id͍̅e̞͠ ̫͒y̩͂oủ̡.̜̂ I̤͑ ḓ͊o͍͋n̝̾'t̙̎ ͕͌c͔̊a̧̽r̞͝e ̯͌t̪͂h̼̏a̖͋t ẏ̨o̞̒u'̺̉r̗e ̟͌bl̬̉i̮̔n͎̅d,̬̐ ̓͜y̢͋ou ar͙͞e s̛͇o͖͐m̞͗eoné̱ ̣̓w̲͒h̗͋o ̹͗sã̲ẁ͚ ͙̋m̲̕ę̄ ̩͞fr̕͢ô͚ḿ̭ w̟͒i̹͝ẗ́ͅh̹̋ì̲ň̨ d̹e̥͝ŝ̘p̯͂ite mẙ͔ ͓̐a͚͑p͌͢p̜͒e͓̓ar̠̒an̎͢c̙̎e̮͠.̭̍

"Y̼͠où͕ ͖̄are̗͌ ̖͞m̨y̻̐ ̧̒l̻̋ị̛fe͍͗,̪͒ (̰̾Y̍͢/̻̽ǹ̠)͔͛,̻ ̡̈an̳͝d̼̓ ̖͝I̺̓ w͉͗ȉ̭ll̡͗ ̧ḱ̟ẽ̢e͔̚p̝͡ ̦̃y̻̋ou s͓̑a̤̽f̞̅e̝͝.̯̆ Th͟͠ať͈ is͉̓ a͖͑ ͚͊p̦̈r͋͜o̙͆m̟̚i̧͘ś̙e I͙͘ ̊ͅam̥͌ ̪͘m̢͗o̘̔r̥̓ē̳ th̙͌an̤͋ ̻͑wil̲̊l̮̆i̩͆n̢̊g t̮͘o ̤k̨̉e̱̊ep̣̾.̼͐"

* * *

** ~ Dream Sans ~ **

Dream gave a small sigh as he hung out in his bedroom, absolutely bored out of his mind. He thought about going to visit you, but he didn't want to seem desperate about your father's answer to living with him and his brother. Plus, he was pretty sure that today was laundry day for you, so it's best that he stays out of the way and let you work.

Without realizing it, Dream started to think about what you might be doing right now. Then it evolved into the memories the two of you share. Dream found himself smiling at the thought of your laugh and smile. You just had this easy-going, yet independently strong vibe to you. You were different. You were less focused on status and appearance, but more about what the person was like. Their personalities, their interests, it fascinated you more than just a frilly dress made with the most expensive fabric.

The dream gave a small hum as he thought more about you. A smile creeping its way onto his face as a golden blush started to dust his cheeks. He enjoyed how you made him feel like butterflies were in his nonexistent stomach, how you made his soul pound as if he just ran a marathon in 100°F **[ or about 38°C ]** heat. As awful as that sounded, he wouldn't mind doing it for you.

He was aware of his feelings for a short while now, and he's happy that he's fallen for you and not anyone else.

"My precious (Y/n), you make my dreams a reality, and I only wish to keep you as happy as possible. If I may, I wish to ask for your hand. If not marriage, then at least, what they call, a couple. I wish to make you my queen if you'll allow me to become your king."

* * *

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

Nightmare peeked his head inside the bedroom you were resting in. After confirming that you were still asleep, he silently came on, carrying a tray of snacks for you to have for when you wake up. He looked over your sleeping form, gently moving a bit of hair away from your face as he gave a weak smile. Before he could disturb you anymore, he made his way out of the bedroom, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible.

He made his way to the library that was within his and his brother's castle. Although they had to share it, it wasn't much of an issue when one prefers the day and the other prefers the night. But out of the two brothers, Nightmare was the one who used the library the most, so it still worked out in the end. Taking a seat in his favorite chair near a window, he tried his best to concentrate on the book he was holding in his hands.

Giving an irritated sigh, he placed his bookmark inside to mark his spot before closing the book. He then stared out the window, letting his thoughts wander as his fingers gently caressed the vines and leaves that have taken over around the window. "(Y/n) doesn't seem happy in her own home. At least she will not have any nightmare tonight." Nightmare muttered to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"(Y/n)...I can tell that you are a strong, independent soul who wishes to find your own happiness. I adore that fire that burns within your eyes, your soft yet firm voice when you speak, and your warm, gentle touches that I have somehow found myself craving.

"My sweet (Y/n)...with your permission, I wish to make you my Queen, my Queen of Nightmares, and I would love to have you rule by my side."

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~  
**

Dust was rather curious about you. You were able to understand what Everrose was telling you, and whenever she was asleep, you were a bit more open with him. To him, it was like Everrose was an overprotective mother of yours.

Whenever the two of you did hang out together, you seemed more...gentle, thank he imagined. He almost expected you to be boring and plain, but, whenever you talked about the things you loved, you started to become more alive, more emotional **[ not in a sad way- ]** about the topics. It made him smile just a bit.

"God, (Y/n), why the hell are you so damn cute? I don't understand...heh...what the hell am I even thinking anyways? As if she'd go for me. She honestly deserves better."

* * *

** ~ Killer Sans ~ **

Feisty. All he can say was that you were feisty when you wanted to be. And to be honest, he kinda liked it. It allowed him to tease you until you had your scalpel to his neck, but once he reminded you that he's helping you hide from the law, you had released him. Whenever you were babying your bunny, he'd question as to why Willow was so important to you. Of course, you'd scoff and turn away, but you'd eventually explain why you adore Willow so much. And in the end, he had learned of your name.

(Y/n).

Although Cioccolata was a nice name, he thought that (Y/n) was nicer. So, he started calling you that. At first, you were annoyed but ended up allowing him to call you by your name anyways.

Killer couldn't help but think how cute you were to him. The way you acted when he would tease you, how fascinated you were about the human suffering and the number of tapes you've kept around of your victims, and how passionate you got about your job. Or, well, old job. Then you went back to being grumpy with him.

"God, you're just too cute, (Y/n)...it'd even hurt me if I were to kill you right then and there. I know I can kill you with ease, but I just chose not to because you were just something...different. I hope you don't mind, but, would it be okay for us to have some lunch together, just the two of us?"

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

Although the underground has been incredibly awful with the amount of sex-crazed monsters that were absolutely everywhere, things were starting to look up for Sans. For one, he had a human friend that he can be himself with. Two, he developed feelings for the human. He really enjoyed the company the two of you had together, he loved listening to you about how beautiful the surface was, and he especially loved playing with your little lamb, Button. He really loved the both of you and wanted to keep you both safe from the sexual world that was happening outside.

Whenever you wanted to visit Mettaton, Sans would help you by walking with you very late at night. Possibly around 3-4 AM was when he would walk with you towards Hotlands. Although he offered to take you both there through a shortcut, you refused because you wanted to see just how beautiful the world can be without the other monsters around. Sure, you'd pass by a couple of monsters, but they were either too drunk, too busy with another monster, or both around that time, so you were both perfectly fine.

Whenever you hung out at the lab, Sans couldn't help but feel worried about you until he brought you back home. He just couldn't help but see how defenseless you would be if anyone were to... ... He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. Maybe he should ask Undyne if she could train you so that you'd be able to defend yourself? It may help, but, what were you going to do if they used their magic against you? Then you'd be in even more trouble. A sigh left him as he sat on the couch.

"(Y/n)...I know you dislike how we monsters are in this world...but...do you think you could give this bag of bones a chance...? I promise to protect you from any and all harm that comes your way, my love...I wish for nothing more than to keep you and our little Button safe from harm..."

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

Not once have you disappointed him one bit. It may have taken him a while to get you to open up, but he ended up being very curious about what your life was like, why you fell down, and maybe if you've ever dated before. Because he was curious. Or at least, that's what he's been telling himself.

Without knowing it himself, even he grew slightly protective of you. He didn't know why, he just, had this sudden urge to keep you to himself. Not to even keep you so that he can eat you as a snack at any time, _although he's been doing good on not eating anybody_ , he just wanted you safe, alive, and bitten-free. Sans never really realized it himself until Flowey spoke to him one night.

It was late, surprisingly late as the skeleton was still there. You had dozed off to sleep next to Valkyrie, so Flowey took this as an opportunity to speak with Sans about his behavior. At first, Sans was denying it, but the more he thought about it, the quieter he became. He asked himself why. Why you? What was it about you that made him want to keep you safe? He thought for a while and after some help from Flowey, it clicked.

He cared about you immensely and wouldn't hesitate to tell someone to back off if they got time close to you. To him, you were his human to forever keep and care for. He didn't even realize he was daydreaming about you until Flowey snapped his vines in front of him, gaining his attention.

"Listen. As much as I hate you and how much I hate that you're this close to (Y/n) already, I can tell that you care a lot about her enough that you wouldn't harm her. And I can tell she likes you too. Just don't ever harm her or else I'm deep-frying you in Hotlands." Sans gave a slight smirk, holding his hand out for Flowey to shake.

"Fine. It's a deal. If I harm her, you can deep-fry me and serve me up to the monster community. But if YOU harm her, I wouldn't mind having a salad." With a small glare from Flowey, he used a vine to wrap around Sans' hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Fine. Deal."

* * *

** ~ Fresh Sans ~ **

Fresh was currently at a fast-food establishment to try out some chili dogs he's been hearing about. Normally he would go visit you, but you were getting ready for your show tonight and he didn't want to be a bother while you practiced and got yourself ready. He gave a small hum as he ate his food, his mind thinking back on the memories the two of you created together. Making sure no one was looking, he quickly and quietly fed the little parasite that hung around the inside of his skull.

He was confused about a few things. How come he's never seen or heard of you before if you were this popular in town? Er, well, now a city with all the monsters that joined in. And also, why is it you that made him feel certain emotions? He really didn't know, but he was really happy to have met you and your two dogs.

After finishing up his food, he paid and left the establishment with a drink in his hand. He didn't really have a particular destination in mind, but he took this time to think back on how close the two of you became. He couldn't help the small smile that was on his face as he thought more about you. You were just so kind and understanding, and your humor always gets him to where his side would hurt. Well, if he had sides, that is- But even so. He really adored you. So much. The main issue was now how would he ask you? As long as he doesn't like popularity, he decided that he would be okay if it was with you.

"My rad little (Y/n)...ya know, it'd really be tots cool if you could be my girl. The main issue is though...well...I suppose two issues, ya don't know of my parasite yet, and I don't wish to drive you off because of it. The second issue being how to ask ya, and if you say no, how should I prepare for that...? Geez...I hope you know I really adore you..."

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

**• His Brother's Opinion Of You •**


	7. His Brother's Opinion of You

| October 27th, 2020 |

** ~ Classic Sans ~ **

At first, Papyrus was curious about you when Sans explained that he had found another human friend that he can stay with. Surprised that his brother managed to find another friend so quickly, he was curious as to what you were like. After all, you must meet all of The Great Papyrus' standards if he were to trust you with his brother all alone.

...

He adores you.

Simply after one meeting, answering a few questions, and questioning at just how well you could cook spaghetti, he was quick to declare you worthy of Sans' roommate. Especially since you've gotten him to keep his part on cleaning the house when it was needed. He was impressed!

After the two of you became good friends, he talked about you with Undyne and Alphys, wanting their views of how things were going between his brother and his second favorite human **[ Frisk being first- ]**. Alphys couldn't help start shipping his friend and his human friend. Perhaps they'll get the chance to meet you soon.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

At first, Papyrus was weary of you. He didn't know if you were aware of the constant resets, timelines, or the runs that occurred whenever Chara got bored. After getting to know you, he learned that you were not aware of what happened in this world. This brought great relief to him and he started to warm up to you.

After seeing how his brother gets around you, he deemed you worthy of being with Sans. Once he got used to you living around the house with them, he came to like you a lot and has deemed you worthy as a good friend.

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

At first, he thought his lazy brother had actually captured a human and was bringing you to him for him to deliver for the king. So he was rather surprised when he saw that Sans kept you away from him. After a bit of arguing, they came to the agreement that you were too sick to be taken into the king. Which led to them bickering about where you should rest. At first, Sans suggested his room, but Papyrus scoffed at the thought since he couldn't even get his own bedsheets onto the mattress. The couch would be too hard on your back and wouldn't allow you to get much rest, so they settled with you sleeping in Papyrus' bed.

Soon afterward, Papyrus did his best to take care of you while Sans had to continue working at his sentry station. Already, his first impression of you deemed you worthy to be killed for your soul, but also too great to be killed. He loved your attitude, your hostile behavior towards him, and just the way you utter a small thanks as he brings you something to eat.

He accepts you well and is actually willing to become friends with you. Just don't embarrass him in public and he may let you live.

* * *

** ~ SwapFell Sans ~ **

Papyrus was rather friendly with you once you started living with the two of them. It's a safe bet to say that the two of you become best friends quickly. He especially loves your small hamster, Teddy. And whenever Sans isn't around, the two of you would bake small sweets for the two of you to enjoy, of course leaving some for Sans for when he finishes his patrol.

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

Since he didn't trust much of anybody, you were kept a secret to avoid the possibility of Error finding out. However, Dream did accidentally stumble his way into your room when you just got out of the shower. After apologizing numerous times, Ink explained the situation to him and asked him to not tell anyone else about you. Understanding, Dream agreed, and when Ink was off doing his usual runs, Dream often kept you company when he wasn't busy himself. The two of you became friends rather quickly.

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

Since Error only spoke of you to Blue, he thought that it was okay to introduce him to you. Of course, after a bit of talking and making Blue swear on his title to not tell a single monster or human about you. Blue was happy to have met you and fully believes that you were a perfect match for Error. The two of you became best friends quickly.

* * *

** ~ Dream Sans ~ **

Originally, Nightmare was getting a few things for him and his (Y/n) to have for lunch, but he had bumped into his brother and his favorite human on the way home. After a small conversation, Nightmare considered you alright. The two of you didn't become good friends, but you were well acquainted with one another.

* * *

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

Dream had stumbled upon you in his brother's room when he wanted to say that he would be going out for the day to Nightmare. After an awkward apology and introduction, the two of you shared a small, yet pleasant, conversation. He honestly never expected his brother to bring home a human, let alone a close friend of his, but he was happy nonetheless. The two of you weren't that close in friends, but you were well acquainted.

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~ **

It was a bit difficult getting you to open up, but once you did, (seeing as though you had no choice), his dead brother, Papyrus, took a great liking to you. Although he had Sans ask the questions he wanted, he still felt happy being able to communicate with you in some way. All he has to say is that he really enjoys your company.

* * *

** ~ Killer Sans ~ **

Hardly anyone knew of your location, so it was hard for anyone close to Killer to meet you. Whenever his friends or a friend came over, he had you stay in a separate area to keep them from getting to you. He doesn't know why, but he just wants to make sure that none of them find you. They may be his friends, but even he wouldn't know what they would do if they found out if he was close to someone. Let alone, a human.

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

Whenever you visited, Papyrus was rather nice and friendly towards you, despite his occupation and style, he was a pretty good guy. The two of you became good friends after some bonding, and he offered to teach you how to cook. After getting to know you, it's safe to say that he likes you.

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

Once you got used to your entire situation, Papyrus was a heck of a lot kinder to you than anyone else you've encountered, aside from Flowey. Although it has some quirks, you were fine with his cooking and had offered to help become his second teacher whenever the two of you had some spare time. He's rather polite to you, and will always ask if he can pet Valkyrie. He doesn't want to anger you if he accidentally did so. But other than that, he's a pretty cool friend to you.

* * *

** ~ Fresh Sans ~ **

Although half parasite, he didn't really have much of anyone to introduce you to aside from a couple of friends from somewhere in the multiverse. But after he's made a few friends in the current timeline, then he introduced you to them. After a bit of talking, you all became good acquaintances, passing a 'hello' or 'hi' whenever you pass by one another, just continuing with living your best life.

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

**• Confession •**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Dracula/Reader (Hotel Transylvania) book coming sometime in the future, just gotta get a few chapters written out. I also plan for this oneshot book to have at least 50 chapters, so yay-


	8. Confessions

| December 1st, 2020 |

**~ Classic Sans ~**

It was Friday evening when Sans was walking home with you. The fresh air being pleasant as leaves crunched under their feet, soft humming coming from the (h/c)-haired human beside him. Sans felt nervous. He never really expected that he, the laziest monster of the Underground, would be asking someone out on a date, much less a human.

Before coming to pick you up from work, he had been looking up tips and advice on what to do when confessing to your crush. He practiced in the mirror, thought about what he wanted to say, and practiced breathing in and out carefully to calm his nerves. However, it still did not help this anxious feeling that traveled throughout his bones, and the serious case of butterflies where his stomach would be did not help as well.

"Such nice weather this evening. I can't wait until my favorite holiday comes." Sans looked up at (Y/n) with a curious glance.

"What is your favorite holiday, (Y/n)..?" Looking at the short skeleton, the human gave a small, yet happy smile.

"Why, Halloween of course! I enjoy the spooky atmosphere, the creepy decorations, and people's creativity through those decorations or costumes. Plus, it gives me a reason to dress the way I want without feeling judged." **[ I apologize if it isn't your favorite holiday, I just thought it would be fun- ]**

"Halloween, huh? Isn't that at least a good month away?"

"Still doesn't mean I can't be excited for it, lazybones." Sans gave a small chuckle at your statement.

"Well, I suppose you're right, kid." You playfully rolled your eyes. Despite being a young adult, he still proceeded to call you the silly nickname.

"You know I'm not a kid, Sans. I'm just barely older than you."

"Well, what should I call you then?"

"Anything you want." After a moment of silence, Sans took a deep breath and shot his shot.

"Can I call you mine then...?" The two of you stopped walking, your cheeks quickly grew warm as you looked over at the skeleton.

"What...?"

"I-! Listen, okay, that wasn't part of the plan but I just-!" With a groan of frustration, Sans did his best to explain as much as possible. "Listen, ki-(Y/n), I just...I really, really like you, love you even, and I was wondering if I could...maybe take you out on a little date tomorrow...?"

Your cheeks felt as if they were on fire, your heart pounded in your chest as you looked over at the boney monster in front of you, whose cheekbones were covered with a dark blue. Giving a small smile, you gave him a nod.

"I would love that, Sans."

"Wait, really-? You're not disgusted or offended or-"

"Sans, why would I ever feel like that?" You cut him off as you walked closer to him. "I care about you so much. I'm happy to accept going on a date with you, you numbskull." You then proceeded to hug the shocked skeleton, who hesitated to wrap his arms around you for a moment. After a minute, he then held you as close as possible, a happy smile on his face as tears pricked at his eyes.

"I'm...so happy you accepted my feelings, (Y/n)..."

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

You were helping Sans make a snowman in an isolated area of Snowdin. While Astraea played in the snow behind you, you and Sans were talking about random things that came to mind. Such as how both of your days had been, a little bit of what your life was like before you fell, and how Sans' cooking had started to improve with your help. After half an hour, the snowman was completed, so the two of you sat side by side in the snow with Astraea resting on your lap.

"Hum-er, I mean, uh-" Sans cleared his throat. "Miss (Y/n)." He started out hesitantly as if testing his voice as you looked over at him. "The past time we have spent together have been marvelous and I was wondering if...i-if we could continue to spend more time, but, closer than before." Sans looked off to the side. He could feel his cheeks heating up rather quickly.

"What do you mean 'closer than before', Sans?" You tilted your head, curious as to what he meant.

"I-I meant by..." He took a deep breath, carefully holding your hands in his as he held a slight grip on them. It wasn't too hard, more like a soft squeeze as he manages to look you in the eye. "(Y/n), I would like to continue this not as friends, but as lovers." This time, it was your turn to blush. After a few seconds of silence, your face breaks into a smile as your cheeks went hot.

"I would love to, my little blueberry!" With a happy smile, Sans gives you a tight hug, as if relieved that you have returned his feelings.

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

Your recovery from your cold had been rather quick thanks to Papyrus' advice on getting you better. Although, it was now late at night and you had woken up from a small nightmare. Not having much thought into it, it slipped past your mind, long forgotten, as your mouth felt rather dry. Deciding to get a drink of water, you climbed out of Papyrus' bed and started making your way down the stairs as quietly as possible.

Since you've taken over Papyrus' bed, he took it upon himself to sleep on the couch until you've felt better. As much as you insisted on sleeping on there instead, there was just no chance of winning when it came to Papyrus.

Being as quiet as not wanting to wake up your parents, you started fixing yourself a glass of ice water as Artemis sat upon the counter. Letting the water adjust to the temperature of the ice, your mind wandered back to your time here with the skeleton brothers. Some were bad moments, some were good, meanwhile, others were just so painful that you may as well ask for amnesia. You were then pulled out of your thoughts as a bony finger poked your shoulder.

"The hell are you doing up this late?" Sans whispered, making sure to not wake up his brother as you whispered back.

"I got thirsty. What about you?" You questioned, holding your now cold cup of water as you took a few sips, seeing the skeleton in question shrug his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep." With a small nod, a comforting silence fell upon you. Well, at least comforting to you. To Sans, it was like drowning in maple syrup. It was so thick you may as well cut it with a knife. For the past couple of days, he thought of ways to either A. Woo you. Or B. Go for it and just ask you out on a day. Or C. Both. He thought about both, but he couldn't figure out what to do to woo you exactly. So, he decided that option B was the best.

"Hey, listen, (Y/n)." You glanced over, a bit surprised that he had mentioned you by your name. "This isn't easy to say, but, jeez, listen up, alright? I really, really fucking like, no, love you and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date." He glanced away, his cheeks glowing red as he waited on your response. You choked on your own drink from the sudden question. Clearing your throat a bit, you faced him.

"You are asking me out? On a _date_?"

"Well, duh. It's what I just did. Do you accept or not?"

"Of course I accept, you idiot."

"If you don't want to, that's fine, we can just forget this happ-" He stopped, blinking a bit as he allowed your words to settle in. "Excuse me, what-" You rolled your eyes as you gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I like you too, you idiot."

* * *

** ~ SwapFell Sans ~ **

Sans seemed to be a bit more anxious than usual today. Chewing on a taco he had made for you, you had glanced over at him to see his cheeks dusted in a light, light blue with a troubled expression on his face. Putting down your taco, you rested your hand upon his shoulder. "Sans." You spoke as soft as you could, but it didn't stop the slight flinch he gave when he heard you call his name. He glanced over at you.

"I am fine, dear (Y/n). It is nothing important." Usually, when it was the two of you alone, he spoke to you at a normal level, seeing that yelling next to a human's ear will cause them to have trouble hearing.

"You said my name instead of 'human'." You pointed out. Seeing the panic run into his sockets, you took hold of his gloved hands. Holding them tight, you looked at him with a concerned look. "Sans...tell me what's wrong, please." After a moment of silence, his pinpricks met up with your eyes.

"Dear (Y/n)...this is not at all easy to say, but, I seemed to have developed some complex feelings for you, and I wish to have you by my side and to treat you on a date, or maybe even multiple dates, if you would allow me. However, if you do not return the same feelings, I understand. We can forget this ever happened and continue on as best friends."

Feeling your cheeks going hot, you gave Sans a happy smile. "Of course I accept! I would love to go on a date with you!" Not at all expecting your response, he gives you a look of surprise.

"A-Are you serious, human?" He questioned, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" You tilted your head in confusion as you stared at him before he pulled you close, hugging you as tight as he could. Giving a small smile, you wrapped your arms around him. The two of you enjoying the sweet moment.

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

You and Ink had been sitting on top of your roof, enjoying each other's presence as you both sketched away on random pieces of paper. You had been focused on your small drawing that you hadn't notice Ink looking at you with a loving gaze. He only has done a few sketches before being distracted by your adorable expression. The way your eyes never broke in concentration, the way the tip of your tongue would poke out between your soft lips, and how your brows furrowed downwards as you didn't stop.

Giving a small sigh, he decided it was time, to be honest about his feelings for you. "Hey, uh, (Y/n)? Do you mind if we talk for a second?"

"Huh?" You looked up at the artistic skeleton before giving a small smile. "Oh yeah, sure! Something on your mind, Inky?" The small nickname that you've given him may not mean much to you, but it meant a whole lot to the nervous skeleton, his cheeks being lightly dusted in a rainbow.

"It's, uh, it's nothing much, but..." He started off, being unable to look you in the eye. "I was simply wondering if you would like to, uh..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes shut as he faced you. "If you would like to go on a date with me, (Y/n)?" He finally did it. Despite how hard his soul was pounding, he had managed to ask the young woman out on a date. Once the words lingered in the air for a bit, he cracked his eyes open to look at you. His pinpricks shifting into millions of shapes while they stayed around the same color pallet; grays and yellows. He was very anxious about your answer.

But after getting a good look at your face, the color and shape-shifting stopped. Your face was beet red and you had a shocked look on your face. "U-Um...hey, (Y/n)? You, uh, you there?" Ink questioned as he carefully rested a hand on your shoulder. "(Y/n)...?" He grew a bit scared when you didn't respond, his pinpricks once more shifting into shapes while going through blacks, oranges, and whites.

"Yes..." The word came out in a quiet whisper, making it hard to hear.

"What?"

"Yes, I..." She looked off to the side, (Y/n)'s face starting to rival a tomato. "I-I would love to go on a date with you."

After a moment of silence, Ink's face broke into a wide smile as he hugged (Y/n) as tight as he could. Relief filled his body as he felt her arms wrap around him.

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

(Y/n) gave a small him as she sat beside Error on his beanbag. From the amount of time the two spent together, Error started to overcome his phobia. For now, the two were able to go as far as sit rather close together, their knees and sides touching as they watched, and listened, to Undernovela. Mouse King rested himself in Error's hands.

Although Error was always hyped about his show, he just couldn't focus. His mind was filled with pessimistic views of how anything and everything could go wrong, while his soul was filled to the brim with anxiety. Error, the lone destroyer of Alternate Universes, was working up the courage to ask a wonderful girl out on a date. However, since he had never done this before, he was doubting himself how it could go well.

_'I can't do this...'_

_'Anything can go wrong...'_

_'I'll just make a fool of myself...'_

_'She's too good for me anyway...'_

_'She deserves better...'_

_'She doesn't deserve a heartless bastard who gets into constant fights with that ink squid...'_

He couldn't stop as the thoughts plagued his mind, but his soul knew that he wanted her. He wanted her, and he wanted to make her happy and love her despite who he is.

"Gliiiitchy..." Your voice sang out his nickname as did your best to wave your hand around him, making sure to not touch him. He then blinked for a few seconds before looking at you.

"̠̊W͙͋r̫͋oṋ̆g͚͋ ̎ͅw̋͢ḁ̈́y͉̆,̃ͅ ̝͗s̠͘w̡̿e̹̒e͚͂t͕͑ȟ͢ea̎͜r̛̖ẗ͇́. ̣͡I̲̐'̻̾m ͈̂ovȩ̈r̡̒ ̛͖h̻͘er̉͢e͙̕." Giving a small blush, you laughed nervously as you placed your hand down.

"Sorry...I know you don't like being touched, so I didn't know how to get your attention without poking or nudging you. I don't want you to have another reboot again." Your cheeks flush in embarrassment at the small nickname he had slipped in.

"̤̃W̞͐h̡̍a̰͞t'd̛̜ yͅo͖͘u̺͊ e̘͛v̠̄e͙n͙͂ ̝̍ne̬̒ed͎͝ me̦͛ ̲̒f͚̈o̩͠r̥͐?̨͂"̰̂ He asked, resting back as (Y/n)'s eyes lit up.

"Oh! The show ended, and I was waiting for you to explain the episode to me." You gave him a happy smile as a soft yellow crept onto his cheeks.

_'Shit...I was so focused on trying to muster the courage to ask her out that I wasn't even paying attention to the episode.'_

"You, uh, you okay, Error? Normally you'd be getting into full detail asap. Is something on your mind?" Silence. You started to grow concerned about the skeleton as a small, glitched sigh escaped him.

"͔̽Yea̤̿h, ̟̚I j̝̽ŭ̮s̗̆ṯ͆.̟͌.̺͂.̯̊I͓͐ ̯̒wa͈͂n͖̚té̖d ͖͗ṭ͠o̰͊ t̻̂ạ̑lk͕̂ ̧͋t̛̞o y͇̍ou͚͑ a̤̕bo̤̒u̧͌t̬̆ ̩̉soṃ͂ę͞ţ͝ḥ̑in͎͑g̰̈́..͐ͅ.̰̂"̨ He started off, looking off to the side.

"What about?"

"̟̃I̧̓.̲̈.̧͊.̡͐"̞̋ Another sigh escaped him as he placed Mouse King in your hood. After a moment's hesitation, he gently grasped your hands and held them as he took in a breath. "̔͟(̞̎Y/̭͆ṋ̌).͍͒.̅͢.͕͑I͓͐ ͖̉hav̱̄e̊ͅ ̪͋ṋ̕ev̡̅er̯̔ b̢̚ë̳e̲̒ǹͅ ͑͜a̡ble ͖̃t͕o ̳̇f̜́ḛ̈́e̠͂l̙͆ l͕̈́ov̮̒ë̺,͇͋ o̜͑r ę͑v̟͒e̺͛n ̤̃f͚̈e͇̎e̳͡l̩̏ ̯̏l̪̑ov̼̋e̲͑d ̾͢b̪y̰̓ ͉an̗̓y̨̓o̒͢n̻̎e̳͊.̥ ̦̔T̛͓h̬͒ey aḷ̎ẅ́͜ȃ̧ys̻̎ fea͍͞r̟̐ed̻͠ ̾͜m͘͢ë̤ b̛̗ecą̃ṷ̓se ǒ͇f wh̫͊ả̫ť̻ ̇͟I̠̔ do.̛̻ ̭̔Y͕͛o̺̍u̹̚ ̧̛k̡͐no͕̽ẃ̯ ͕͞I ͓͘ȟ͜av̺́e͕̓ b̝̐ê̱ė̱n̻͌ ạ̒s b͞ͅr̮͝ű̟t̺̅a̫͛l̰͝l̅͜y̩̽ ho̤n͖̒esṱ̚ ̉͟a̦͞s̃͢ ̭̓p͟o̳̕s̛̲sib̧̌l̟̎e ̯̾ḁb͓͐o̡̍ū̺t w̱͆h̗̉ą̉ṫ̞ ̠̋I̜̾ ̻̈d̓͜o, ȅ̘v̄͜en ̤̈́telliñ̼g̩̕ y̭͛ō̲u ̫̊a̬͊b̙͝ou͍t ͔̕m̙̌y̘͐ en̗̾ē͢mỵ̍,̧͑ In̤͋k̛̩.̣͌ Y̼͗e̛͖t̠͘ ̪̃ď̫e͌͢s̡̈́pi̱̔t͓̓ě̲ a͇͑ll̡̆ ̘̓o͍̅f̥͐ ̹́tha͠ͅt̺͛, ̲̈́yo̼̐u st͓̑a̲͑yę̃d.͖̓ Yoǔ̺ ͖̇s̺tay̞̚ed ̣́ḧ̲́er̿͟e͕̎ ̗͞b͔̾y ̯̅m̮͌y ̃͢siḓ̛ȇ͙, ̟͛a̩͠n̟͝d̲̒ a͍͊s ̦͑th͙̔e hoǘ̟rs͙͞ ǧ̗ỏ̖ ̜̆on̦̆,̺͘ th̯͂e̟͞ ̈͢mo̓͟re I̊͜ ̡͋fall ḏ̇ę͠ę͌per̮͞ fo̙̿r yō̦u.̧̍ E̛͎v̹̅e̞͋n ţh͔͑o͉̐u̬g͕̓h ̈͜y̮͒ou͐͜'̘̑r̥̎e̗̍ ̪͌b̛̰lỉ̩ṇ̍d,͎̎ ̼̒i̺̔t ̻̇n̮̎e̜͞v͖͛er͚̄ ͖̍ŝ̫t̘́ô̖ppē̢d͙ y̧̅ȏ͢u̜͝ ̣͒f̡̑r̳̀ő͖m ̱͊bei͙̔n̒͢g̠̓ ͔s͙͋o̱͛ ̢͑c̼uŗ̏i̠̕o̩͞us̮̀ ̧̈́a̲̔boủ͈t͔͗ ̬̍thë̺ ͕w̤͋oṛ͑l̲̿d͙̈. ̻̄A͍͗nd̰́ ̟̏I̘̕ à̭d̚͢o̼͛r̔͢e͇̕ ͈͐t͇̄hat͉͗,̖̋ İ̩ ̝̑a̜̐ḑ͝o̩͌r̗̕e̬ yo̯̕u,̺ ̜͒a̢͂s̺̊ ̮̊w̫͒e̩l̗̅l̺͝ ̼̈́ǎ̺s m̗͘a͓̕ny ̦̏ot͓̄h̡̽e͙̔r̠̄ t͈̿ḣ̯ing͛͟s̠͒.̟̈́ ͉̿So͎̓,͚͗ I͉̊ ̐ͅa̧͂s̺͐kè̪d͙̏ ̬͞y̯̔oũ͈ ̧͐ḧ̞́ere̢̚ ̝̐an̎ͅd̗́ ̜̈́now̄ͅ,͉̚ w̨̒o̭͗u͍̔lḑ̚ ̻̏y̫̍ou̩͠ ̡̊likë̘ ̟̔t̼͗o̢͒ ̑͜g͈̊o̗̓ ǫ̉n̝ ̹̈ạ̇ da̧͝ṫ̠ë̬ w͚̍i͇͡th͇̊ me, a͚͡n̬͛d̺̒ ̤̀p͙̅oš̠s̱̆i̯̊bl͚̏y̤̏ bẹ͞ m̤͝y̗͒ othe̖̐r͈͊ h͉͛a͉̍lf̞͛?̥̆ M̟̈y̯̒ love,̣͝ my͓̏ s̬̎ou̠̇l,̝͂ my̝̑ par͎̿t̢̓ne͋͜r ͇̈́f͕̍oř͎ ̪̅l̛̮i̖͋f̤̄e̺̊.̅͢..̚͢?̇͢"

You felt your cheeks go red hot at Error's words, his hold never wavering as you instantly gave him one of your precious smiles that could melt any cold heart. "Of course. I would love to, my little Glitchy." You heard Error give a large sigh of relief.

"̡̆I̒͜'͙̌m̙̎.̺͛..̖̒sőͅ ̤͊g̬̚l̤͝â̭ḓ̽.͎̅.̦̓.͕I'̪͡m ̒͢s̢͑o ͙̋ḧ͓ap̲p̝͗y th̖͐at ̥̓y̭͑ou͔͝..."̺͡ He trailed off as he cautiously placed your hands upon his smooth cheeks, nuzzling into the palm of your hand. "Ȋ̳'̩̌m ͕̉s̬o̮͋ ̭̐hä̭p̠͡pȳ̱ ̹̃to ̨ḩ͐av̢͗e̲̽ ̮̔y̠͞o̻̊u̺̒,̰ ̧͝(͎͡Y̱̓/̏͢ṇ͋)̘̒.̔ͅ..͙̒"̰̇

**[ Ay, yo, I got a question for y'all Error simps- Can you read his text okay? It never occurred to me that I should add in clear text after his glitchy ones. I wanna know in case if anyone's having trouble. If you do, please tell me and I'll get to editing his text ASAP- ]**

* * *

**~ Dream Sans ~**

Both you and Dream were walking around Dream's home as he wanted you and your father to live with him and his brother. After a bit of debate, you finally agreed to live with him and had decided to tell your father that you wished for him to live with the two of you. After getting your answer, Dream excitedly grabbed your hand and started making his way down the hallway, making sure to not accidentally pull or tug too hard on you as he doesn't want you hurt.

You both walked past his room, and he took you inside an unoccupied guest bedroom. Although it looked rather bare, it still has a cozy vibe to it. "I was a bit _too_ excited and had already prepared a room next to mine." He admitted as he looked off to the side, a sheepish smile on his face. "I, uh, I hope you don't mind, (Y/n)." You gave him a small giggle.

"It's no problem at all, Dream. At least you were prepared." You smiled as you walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. "Plus, it's really nice. Decently sized, too." Dream gave a small chuckle as he sat beside you.

"I suppose it is." The two of you were then left in silence. It wasn't one of those awkward and tense ones, just one that had a comforting vibe to it. Dream took this moment to go over what he planned to do. The first was to spend a good time with you, second was to figure out a way to confess to you. He had no plan, he was just playing it by ear. Despite...not having any ears at all, but that's not the point-

"Hey, (Y/n)..." Dream started off, catching the human's attention. "I was wondering if..."

"If?" (Y/n) pressured on.

"I-If..." Dream felt his cheeks heat up as he had managed to look her in the eyes. "If you would like to go on a date..with me...?" (Y/n)'s cheeks went red.

"A...date...?"

"That is, if you want to, of course! I, um, I'd hate to force you or pressure you into it..." He stopped once he felt a warm hand on top of his. His eyes glanced over at their hands before looking over at (Y/n).

"I would love to go on a date with you, Dream."

* * *

**~ Nightmare Sans ~**

You were laying on your bed with Luna fast asleep on your stomach. So far, living with Nightmare had been a real blast. The two of you were able to hang out more, which resulted in you both getting rather close with one another. What made it even better was that your room was right next to his, so you wouldn't have to worry about getting lost in his large home.

Soft knocking was heard at your door. You looked over as you gave out a small 'come in' to them. It was no surprise to you that it was the one and only Nightmare. You gave a small smile at him as you carefully picked up your guinea pig, holding her in your hands as you sat up. "Hey." You whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back as he sat beside you on the bed. Although the two of you should have been asleep from how late it was, you were both used to meeting and hanging out late and all night until sunrise.

"Anything new going on?" You asked him.

"Nope. Just been the same ol', same ol'." You nodded at his response.

"Hey, um..." Nightmare started out. He felt his cheekbones warm up as he mentally prepared himself. "I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, would you like to...go out with me...?" He held his breath. As much as he thought about easing in, he thought it was simply best to get it out as soon as possible.

"Go out...? You mean...like a dat-"

"Date, yes." Nightmare finished. He looked over at you as your cheeks were bright pink while his were a soft lavender. "Miss (Y/n), I would love to take you out on a date and have you rule beside me as my dark queen. But only with your permission." Your heart had skipped a beat as his words reached you. You gave him a soft smile and a slight head tilt.

"I would be honored, but only if I could have you as my dark king."

* * *

**~ Dust Sans ~**

You were currently nibbling on a sandwich Dust had made for you. Recently, he had been a bit nicer than usual. Not much, but definitely enough to notice. You were confused as to what he wanted, but your question was soon answered when he talked to you about something important.

"(Y/n), I don't know what you have done to me, but every time I'm around you, you make me feel such things that I'd never thought I'd feel. For a long time, it was just me and Papyrus, but after being close to you, I feel rather...calm, at peace. And for a while, you've made me smile. Which makes me want to protect you. So, my dear (Y/n), would you please go out with me and allow me to be with you for as long as we live?" You could tell her wasn't used to this kind of thing. He seemed to have trouble finding the right words without coming off as forceful. Although it didn't stop the blush on both of your guys' cheeks once Dust's words lingered in the air.

You gave a shy nod before engulfing him in a hug. "I would be so happy to, Dust."

* * *

** ~ Killer Sans ~ **

For the past few days, Killer had been rather nice to you. At first, you were very skeptical, seeing as he would try to spend more time with you, got you whatever you needed, and had managed to befriend your little Willow. Eventually, you had enough and decided to confront him about it. You had stopped him from entering the abandoned home you both shared as you demanded answers.

"Alright, what the hell are you playing at?"

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb. For the past few days, you had been exceptionally nice to me and Willow, trying to get on my good side. And let's not forget that you haven't started to poison me yet. What are you wanting?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." You took a step back as he moved aside, an unconscious male on the floor with some Dawn dish soap, vinegar, and rubbing alcohol for a certain "clean up". You raised a brow as you looked at him. "I was trying to be nice to you because I wanted to ask you out on a date. But, seeing as you're not that impressed with the clichè flowers and chocolates, I figured I'd find a dickwad of a human that we could torture together and call that our date. Oh, and I bought your camera, videotapes, and as well as a chocolate bunny since you seem to like this specific brand of chocolate." As he said that, he pulled exactly those items from his pocket. You were...very surprised, to say the least. Really flattered, but also surprised. You weren't expecting him to ask you out, and especially with a date that you absolutely didn't mind at all.

Glancing over at the body, you made a decision as you walked over to help him drag the body inside. "What are you doing?" He asked, expecting a different response than this.

"Getting the body inside so that we can start the date as soon as possible, numbskull." This time, Killer's face exploded in color as he fumbled with the items in his hands.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Uh, yes? As embarrassing as it is to admit, I sorta liked you for a long while." It was your turn to blush as you pulled the body inside the house. "Now come on, we have a date to get to." Giving you a small smile, Killer placed the items back in his pockets as he helped you bring the body inside.

* * *

**~ Lust Sans ~**

Both you and Sans had been staying home a lot lately, doing nothing but hang around, play with Button, and just enjoy yourselves when you had the chance. Then, Sans has gotten serious with you.

"Hey, um, (Y/n)..." He started off. "I was wondering if you would..." He looked away, his cheeks dusting in a deep purple as you waited for him to finish. "If you would like to...g-go on a date? With me?" Your cheeks quickly went red.

"A date...with you...?"

"Yeah, but, if you want to, of course." He looked off to the side, looking rather shy when asking you.

"I would love to, Sans! Do you have anything planned?" The question caught him off guard.

"I don't know, I never thought I'd get this far-"

* * *

**~ Horror Sans ~**

Spending your time with the skeleton brothers was odd. Although you were sure his brother meant well, you just couldn't see how humans were capable of eating spaghetti with _special ingredients_ in it. Nonetheless, after accepting his spaghetti, you'd normally sort out what was edible, gave out at least half of it to Valkyrie while you ate the other half before throwing out the rest away so that Papyrus thought you did eat it.

Luckily Flowey was there to give you both a bit of extra food in order to keep up with your strength. As much as life was somewhat decent on the surface, maybe not that great, but it was perfect for Valkyrie. She had plenty of food, the temperature was perfect so that you didn't need to worry about her freezing, and let's not forget that she didn't have multiple monsters looking at her like she's the juiciest hamburger on the block.

Thankfully, since you're staying with the skelebros, they had backed off and wouldn't dare to come near you. Especially after one incident when a monster has managed to bite your arm. Luckily a chunk wasn't bitten off, but still. You were grateful for Sans and what he's done for you and Valkyrie. Speaking of the short skeleton, he was currently changing the bandages on your arm, but he seemed a bit more annoyed today.

He kept messing up with the wrapping, going too quickly or too tight which caused him to start all over, which made him grumble under his breath. After a few attempts, you used your good hand to stop him in his tracks. "Sans..." He tensed up. Something seemed to be bothering him. "What's wrong..? You normally don't need any help at all. Plus, you don't often go that fast. Is something bothering you?" The question lingered in the air for a few moments before Sans gave a small sigh.

"Sorry, buttercup, just a bit anxious today is all."

 _'Anxious? Sans is anxious about something?'_ You questioned but had decided not to push it. "Here, let me help you." You offered, holding one end of the bandages. After giving you a small smile, he muttered a small 'thanks' before taking his time on wrapping the bandage around your wound. "Luckily they didn't bite a chunk off, huh?" You joked, hoping to ease his nerves as a weak chuckle came from him.

"Yeah, a good thing. Otherwise, it'd be a real pain to deal with, having a chunk of you out." You nodded, looking down at the bandages before saying Sans carefully resting a hand on them. "Listen, I'm...I'm so sorry I wasn't there on time...if I had just used a short cut, I would have-"

"Sans." You cut him off. "You couldn't have known, I couldn't have known that they would get to me like that. It's not your fault. It's thanks to you that I didn't get a chunk bitten off." He gave you a weak nod before pulling you close to him, engulfing you in a warm and close hug.

"I still wish I was there to protect you, buttercup. And, maybe I could, but it depends on your answer."

"Well, that depends on your question." The two of you parted, yet he still had his hands on your shoulders.

"(Y/n)...with all of what's happened, I want to be able to protect you, keep you and Valkyrie safe from as much harm as possible. But, I want to be able to stay close to you, for as much as I can. So, I asked you, would you be okay with being my girl?" You felt your cheeks flush red while he did the same. You admit you did like the skeleton for a long while, but you didn't think he would be asking so soon. Nonetheless, you gave him your response.

"Of course, I would love that, Sans."

* * *

**~ Fresh Sans ~**

Fresh gave out a heavy sigh as he leaned against a brick wall. The past few weeks he had been experiencing rather complex feelings for you, and after getting some help from others, he was confident when he said that he loved you. Confessing to you, however, was a different story. Which is why he was waiting for your arrival.

He had planned a day for the two of you to hang out together when you weren't so busy with other things. Where the two of you can just have fun and relax before he takes the risk of asking you to be his girl. It made him very nervous, he didn't know what could go wrong or what could happen, he never really dated anyone before, so he wasn't really sure. He was glad that you managed to meet him, despite being a few minutes late. It was better than being stood up.

The two of you had your fun at an arcade, playing games and getting some lunch to help pass the time. In the end, he managed to get you a decent-sized plush that wasn't too big. As much as you enjoyed plushies, you thought that the ones that were half your size were too much, so you were more than happy to have a plush that you could actually hold in your arms.

The two of you then made your way to a Sonic, ordering a few corn dogs and a couple of slushies after a fun day of Fresh beating your ass at half of the games you both played.

When your order had arrived, Fresh went quiet. Like, strangely quiet. He didn't really touch his corn dogs much, but he sipped on his drink as he seemed to be deep in thought. Worried for your 80's style friend, you rested a hand on top of his. "Fresh..." He flinched at your voice. Although it was quiet, like a mother speaking to a child, he couldn't help but jump after being so deep in thought. "Is everything okay?" He only gave a small nod.

"Yeah, broski. Don' worry about it, it's just something I'm thinkin' about."

"Are you sure? You haven't touched your food much, and you had been real quiet..." There was silence in the air. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, just something I want to ask you, actually."

"Well, I'm willing to listen." A moment of silence. Fresh has taken in a deep breath as he turned his hand around to gently grasp yours.

"(Y/n), I...listen. What I want to ask you is not easy, so I want you to listen carefully. I...I **funk** ing love you, (Y/n). And not just in a friendly way, I really do love you, and I want to take you on a date. If even possible, I want to take you on so many dates, and I would love to be able to call you my girl. If that is, you feel the same way. And if you don't, then that's fine. We can forget this ever happened and continue being friends. So...what do you say...?" Fresh looked at you. His usual way of speaking had dropped, meaning that he was serious with what he had said. Despite the somewhat serious tone in his voice, his face told a different story; dusted in a blue-ish purple while he had a small smile on his face.

Your face, however, was rivaling a tomato at this point, it had just become a heater at this point that you're all ready for winter. Gently squeezing his hand, you gave him a happy smile.

"I would be more than happy to go on many dates with you, Fresh."

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

**• First Date •**


	9. First Date

| January 18th, 2021 |

**~ Classic Sans ~**

The two of you had agreed on spending the upcoming weekend as your first date, which was only a mere week away. Sans was a nervous wreck as the hours ticked by. His mind was coming up with many different scenarios that always ended with you not being happy and leaving him in the dust. He worried about dressing wrong or possibly saying something that could throw you off, even if the two of you were friends for at least a good year. In the end, he decided to go to someone who is _somewhat_ experienced with dating. His younger brother, Papyrus.

Papyrus was ecstatic to hear that Sans had asked someone out on a date, so of course, he was willing to help his brother after all he's done for him. He saw this as an opportunity to repay Sans for the encouragement of cooking, working to train to be a part of the Royal Guard, and so much more.

"SO!" Papyrus started as a happy smile grew upon his skull. "WHERE WILL YOU AND THE HUMAN BE HAVING THIS DATE, BROTHER?"

"Firstly, Paps, it's (Y/n). Secondly, uh..." Sans' mind went blank. The two of you haven't thought much as to where to go. The two of you didn't like going to any fancy restaurants, so he assumed that you would both have it at your house. "To be honest, I'm not sure. We kinda assumed that it would be at her place..." Says admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"AT HER PLACE? PREPOSTEROUS! I KNOW YOU'RE LAZY, SANS, BUT I EXPECTED A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT, BROTHER." Sans gave a shaky laugh at Papyrus' pun.

"Yeah, well, you know I don't know anything about dating, Paps. That's why I came to you for help."

"WELL LUCKILY YOU DID! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP PLAN YOUR DATE TONIGHT!"

"Wait, tonight?"

"WHY YES! YOU SAID IT WAS ON SATURDAY, CORRECT? WELL GOOD NEWS, SATURDAY IS TODAY!" Sans felt himself grow cold. Has the week really gone by that fast? Guess time really has slipped past him. Without a moment to lose, the two brothers started their plans on Sans and (Y/n)'s first date.

You had knocked on the door of the skeleton brothers' home, arriving at the time Sans texted you while you were on your lunch break. The date was tonight, and since you fully believed the date would be at Grillby's, you dressed in casual yet formal attire: jeans with a pair of (f/c) half-inch ankle boots topped off with your one and only, lucky flannel. You had little to no makeup, at least a bit of lip gloss while you styled your hair in whatever way you saw fit.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened up to reveal Sans in something you hadn't expected: a white bottom-up that was just tucked in half-assed, a couple of buttons at the top were undone as his jacket was nowhere to be seen. He had what looked to be decent-looking pants, but he still wore his pink house slippers. He seemed nervous as he gave you a shy smile.

"Um, h-heya, (Y/n)...you, uh..." He looked away as he felt a bit of heat on his cheekbones. "You look really nice..." This time, it was your turn to blush as you rubbed your arm.

"Thank you...you look really nice yourself...where's your jacket?"

"Oh, uh, Paps took it to get it washed since it kinda needed it." He responded back. Giving him a nod, he let you inside. "Over here in the kitchen, That's where we'll be having our dinner." You followed him over to the kitchen. Inside was a table big enough for the two of you, a little bit of decoration in the middle with two small plates of spaghetti on both sides.

"Sans, this looks amazing! You did all this?"

"Well, I had a bit of help from my brother, Papyrus. Without him, I would have been afraid of our first date being a dud. Even though this looks a bit clichè, I hope you don't mind it." You gave him a small smile.

"I think it's just perfect." And with that, the two of you took a seat and started your date, with a curious skeleton watching from a window nearby that wasn't too obvious. Unless if you were walking by their house, that is.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

Sans was absolutely over the place with this date. First, he had to figure out where to take you, which would then affect how he dresses for the date. Would it be somewhere fancy like at Napstation's Bar **[ Tbh, I dunno what his place would be since Mettaton has a restaurant, but I thought a bar sounded fitting so that he could play his music, correct me if I'm wrong please- ]** or would it be at his home, where he can go for a somewhat casual and fancy look? He didn't want it to be too much. Since he was having some trouble, he decided to ask his older brother for advice.

" _Tibia_ honest, Sans, I don't think NST's place would be good enough for your first real date."

"BUT IF NOT HERE, THEN WHERE? I THOUGHT ABOUT OUR HOME, BUT SHE BASICALLY LIVES HERE WITH US! WE NEED A SPECIAL AREA FOR THE TWO OF US." Papyrus thought for a moment before an idea came to mind.

"Hey, I have an idea. Come with me." Without much of a second thought, Sans followed his brother as they both took a shortcut to a secluded area in Waterfall. A small area that was just big enough for two people, a lone bench seated in the middle with an echo flower resting beside it, its last words it heard softly repeating as it went along with the water flowing nearby.

"Papyrus, this..." Sans was genuinely shocked that his brother knew this place. "THIS IS GREAT! WHEN DID YOU FIND THIS AREA?" Papyrus gave a half shrug.

"Eh, just a few weeks ago. I come here sometimes to think about some things. Figured it could be useful for your date with the kid."

"OH, THIS IS GREAT, PAPY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" After giving his brother an excited hug, he ran off back to his home to prepare the food for their date. He already had an idea in mind, now he just had to help put it all together.

After walking back from the Ruins, you removed your hat and scarf as Astraea headed toward the kitchen for a drink of water. "Sans, Papy, I'm back!" You called out. After hearing no response, you searched around the house only to find that it was empty. Nothing but a sticky note on the fridge, or as Sans calls it, the Food Museum.

_'Princess! I apologize for not being home, but I have prepared a scavenger hunt for you! However, if it is alright with you, do you think you could bring Astraea's bed with you? I imagine she'll be tired out from the amount of walking you'll both do, mweh heh! Your next clue shall be found only if you solve this riddle:_

_'Past the foggy area and beyond the wall of bushes, within the flower room is where one shall seek.'_

You gave a small giggle as Sans' attempt at the riddle, **[ sorry, Author tried** ** _and failed-_** **]** grabbing Astraea's bed, a water bottle, and her bowl, you replaced your hat and scarf as you made your way towards the room with the flower bridge puzzle.

It didn't take long for you to figure out where Sans was hiding. However, when you did find him, you were not expecting such a pleasant surprise. The area was set up to hold a private picnic for the two of you, both of your guys' favorite foods and beverages with pillows around for cushions. Sans sat on the lone bench that was now pushed back against the wall, his usual attire now changed. Instead, he wore more fitted pants as his shirt was a dark blue with yellow trim, a star in the middle with the words 'RAD DUDE' printed over it. He wore his usual gloves and scarf, a small flower in his hand. He stood up once he saw you.

"Hu-(Y/n), I'm glad to see that you found your way here." Teal dusted his cheeks as he gave you a warm smile.

"Sans, this is all so beautiful..what's the occasion?" You questioned as you placed Astraea's bed on the floor, allowing her to take a rest after walking for a bit.

"I wanted to set up the perfect first date for us. Is it okay...?" Sans spoke with hesitance and you couldn't help but blush and smile.

"It's absolutely perfect. I love it."

"I'm glad you do! Oh, uh, for you, Princess." Sans held out the flower to you, giving you a soft smile as you accepted the gift. Afterward, the two of you had begun your date and had a great time, staying and simply chatting for hours until it was time to pack up.

* * *

**~ Underfell Sans ~**

Let me just tell you this, when I say that Sans was struggling, I mean that he was _struggling._ He could not, for the life of him, figure out what to do. He finally got over the hard part, confessing to you, but now he needed to figure out where and when to take you out on your first date.

As you've noticed, Underfell isn't exactly friendly. And with the only fancy "restaurant" being Mettaton's resort that was rather... _violent._ He knew he couldn't take you there. One reason because he didn't want you to get hurt, another reason being that someone would obviously interrupt and most likely try to start a fight or try to hook up with you. He stared at the ceiling of his room as he debated on what to do. Despite how rude monsters were down here, there were some areas of the underground that were actually beautiful. The only issue is where.

He wanted it to be private, obviously, only the two of you with your cat, Artemis, because he wouldn't doubt it if anyone tried to kill the creature. But he also wanted it to be in an area where monsters wouldn't go often. Then finally, it struck him. When you first fell, you survived the cold by using an igloo, which helped you keep the harsh cold out and the heat inside. What if he made an igloo for the two of you? But instead of destroying it after the date is done, it can stay as a safe spot of some sort. Like, if you were having a bad day and needed time for yourself, you could come here to cool off. _Possible pun intended-_

Sure, the idea sounded lazy and last minute, but he believed that it could work if he just put his mind to it. So, after getting out of bed and getting dressed, being as quiet as possible, he left his bedroom and headed down the stairs. He glanced over at your sleeping form on the couch, mentally apologizing that you had to sleep on the uncomfortable couch before silently heading out the door, determined to set his plan into motion.

When Papyrus awoke early for his usual morning duties, he was surprised to see that Sans wasn't in bed, let alone wasn't home. While making sure to not disturb your sleep, _as you were NOT a morning person at all,_ he quietly left the house in search of his brother. It took a bit until Papyrus found his brother deep within the woods, hearing profanities as well as the sounds of snow and grunting.

"SANS, WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus questioned, his arms crossed as he watched his brother dig a semi-deep hole in the snow.

"B-Boss! I wasn't expecting to, uh, see you here-"

"AND I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO ACTUALLY BE UP AND OUT OF THE HOUSE. NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION."

"Well, you see, uh..." Sans trailed off. "It's...actually going to be mine and (Y/n)'s date spot...I thought about us having this as our own personal igloo, and maybe having it stay as a safe spot for if we ever need some alone time."

"AND YOU COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE?"

"Well, Mettaton's Resort isn't that safe for a human and we all know everyone is just _itching_ to kill me, and I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to kill her to take her soul to the king, so...I thought of a private little home for us." There was a moment of silence before Papyrus gave a small sigh.

"I WILL MAKE SURE NO MONSTER COMES BACK HERE."

"Wait, really-"

"YES, REALLY SANS. I KNOW THIS HUMAN MEANS A LOT TO YOU, SO I WILL MAKE SURE NO MONSTER INTERRUPTS. PLUS, LAST I RECALL WHEN THE HUMAN GOT SICK, SHE WAS BURIED IN SNOW AFTER A FEW BRATS KNOCKED HER PLACE APART." Sans couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

"Th-Thanks, Boss! I owe you a huge one, thanks!" With newfound determination, Sans added more effort into the new snow home while Papyrus traveled back home.

A few hours later, you awoke with a slight headache. Giving a small groan, you carefully sat up while Artemis stayed seated on your lap. With a light string of profanities leaving your lips, you carried Artemis to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It wasn't long until Sans walked through the door.

"Hey, (Y/n).." He started out, seeming wary of you as you have just woken up.

"Mornin'.." You mumbled, quietly drinking a cup of water. After a few minutes, Sans cleared his throat _despite not having one, but he managed to make that kind of sound, because, ya know, fuckin' magic-_

"When you finish, get dressed."

"Uh, why?"

"I asked you out, didn't I?"

"Yyyyes, I recall you doing so-"

"Then you should know that I'll be taking you out on a date. Get ready."

"Well, someone's certainly bold."

"Kid, I'm just doing this now because I won't have the confidence to do it again later."

"Fair enough. Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you."

"Great. Also, your cat's invited as well."

"Awe, you actually care for him?"

"Nope. Just don't want to deal with planning his funeral if a monster got a hold of him." Giving him a glare, you took your clothes up to Papyrus' room to change. After getting dressed and bundled up, you followed Sans out of the warm house with Artemis resting upon your shoulders.

The walk was quiet, not completely silent from the crunching of snow beneath your feet, and it wasn't uncomfortable as he led you towards the woods. After a bit, Sans stopped and turned towards you.

"Hey, uh, listen. Can you close your eyes for me?"

"...why?" You questioned, eyeing the skeleton as you grew suspicious.

"I just want to surprise you, alright? Please?" Giving a defeated sigh, you closed your eyes.

"Do anything funny and you can say goodbye to your kneecaps." Hearing a light chuckle, you could hear snow crunching as Sans made his way behind you, resting his hands over your eyes. Instead of the usual cold, smooth bone, you felt a soft material. Was it a blindfold? "What are you-"

"Well, since my hands are bone and you can literally see right through them, I found some mittens to wear in case if you do peek."

"Wow. Mr. My Chemical Romance is actually putting in some effort for once."

"Oh shut up, be glad I actually tried." Giving a small smile, you started walking as Sans guided you through the woods. And after a couple of minutes, he removed his hands.

"Ta-da." As the words came out of his mouth, you opened your eyes and what you saw was something surprising.

It looked to be a tall igloo, the entrance looking rather steep than normal. But colorful Christmas lights decorated the outside. Beside the entrance stood two small snowmen holding sticks for spears as if they were little guards protecting the entrance.

"Oh my god..."

"Yeaaaah, I know it doesn't look like much, but you outta see the inside." You raised a brow before making your way towards the entrance. "Oh, and watch your step."

"Uh, why?"

"Oh, you'll see." Giving you a smirk, you rolled your eyes at him before slipping down the entrance. A small yelp escaping your lips as you landed on your ass, the snow floor being deeper than you expected. You heard Sans struggling to keep in his snickers as you gave a small huff. Carefully adjusting yourself, you looked around the inside of the igloo.

It was a bit deeper than normal, the floor is covered with a tarp and a few thick blankets, a few pillows settled about, and fairy lights decorating the roof to help give a soft glow. In the middle was a bunch of different kinds of snacks resting on top of a pile of blankets, and off to the side was a cat bed that was the perfect size for Artemis.

Sans carefully made his way inside as he sat beside you, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So, uh...I'm sorry I couldn't do much, sweetheart. This was the most I could really think of."

"No..." You gave him a small smile, placing Artemis down on the ground behind you. "It's perfect."

* * *

** ~ SwapFell Sans ~ **

Sans had been trying his best on being kind to you. Well, even more so than usual. He's been complimenting you, getting you small gifts, and often giving you a small bit of affection. Today, however, he's been more nervous than anything. After you asked him what was wrong, he finally confessed that this was the day he had planned to take you out on your first date. However, he had to cancel it because of a meeting with the king and he didn't know how to break it to you.

After a small discussion, you both decided to have a relaxing night together after his meeting with a plate of spicy tacos and cuddles.

It was a couple of hours afterward when he had finally returned home, rather excited for the small date you both had planned. When making the tacos, you had come from his room, dressed in your PJs as you sat on the counter.

"How come they're spicy?" You questioned, starting a conversation before the silence became unbearable.

"I enjoy the heat it gives off, as well as the added flavor to them. Why?"

"No reason. I just thought they were a bit too spicy to me.."

"'Too spicy'?" He questioned. "Why so?" You looked down, fiddling with the end of your shirt.

"I don't really eat spicy foods much, it makes my stomach a bit upset.." You confessed. You didn't want to admit it, seeing that Sans enjoyed his spicy tacos, but your stomach made it difficult to enjoy his cooking fully.

When Sans stayed silent for a minute, you cautiously looked over at him to see that he was muttering to himself. "Sans..?" Not even a second later, he started making a second batch, this time leaving out the spices. "Sans? What are you doing?"

"Making a second batch, this time without the spices."

"Sans, you don't have to-"

"No. If you say that your stomach can't handle it, then I will not force you to eat them. Your health and comfort matter to me, so I will make damn sure to see it through." With a determined look on his face, he continued with the non-spicy batch. You couldn't help the smile that crawled to your face when you heard those words.

Afterward, you both cuddled in Sans' bed with the tacos he made for you both. Although it wasn't much, he was very happy with himself for making you happy with your tacos. He will definitely keep the spice thing in mind for future reference.

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

For the past week, Ink had trouble figuring out what to do for your first date. He would write down small ideas he had, but after making a list, he would trash it after finding every idea useless. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to even get a date spot for the two of you without running into Error on accident. Or into any other of the "villains" that were out there.

But as soon as you asked about washing down the walls of the house and repainting them, he decided that would be your first date. Something simple, yet fun that you could both do together.

The first step you both did was remove most of the furniture to avoid them getting stained or wet, then the two of you got dressed in some simple clothing. Once the two you got a couple of buckets of hot, soapy water as well as some tools you'll be needing for scrubbing, he stopped you from starting on the cleaning.

"Is something wrong?" You questioned.

"N-No, no, I just wanted to ask you something before we get started."

"Oh, well, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could call this, a, um..." He stopped his sentence, looking off to the side for a moment as rainbow dusted his cheeks. "If we could...call this a date?" You blinked, taking a moment to register the words that came from his mouth.

"A date...?"

"I couldn't think of any other dates we could have, and you know how I feel about us leaving this space." After taking in his words for a few moments, you gave Ink a shy smile as red dusted your cheeks.

"I think it would be perfect." After he gave you a smile back, the two of you got to work as you both started to scrub at the walls.

* * *

**~ Error Sans ~**

Error gave a small sigh as he tapped his fingers on the hard floor. He was trying to figure out what to do for your and his first date. There wasn't anywhere you both could go, and even if they could, he wouldn't be able to take you anywhere nice since you couldn't see it. However...

He looked over at you rolling around in the blankets he had brought for you, giggling to yourself while Mouse King spent his time in his wheel in his cage that he also brought. Feeling a small smile crawl onto his face, he decided to ask you what you would like to do for the date. After calling you over, you stood up and walked over to where you heard his voice before being guided by his strings that appeared on your wrists.

"Is something wrong, Glitchy?"

"N̰̎o̾͜,͚̈ I̠͋ ̩̐ju̖s̱̕t͍̅ ̭͛wa̺̿n͓̐t̢͝ed̦̔ ̤̄t̟͒o͟ ask ͛͢yo̙̊ú̡ ͚̉w̦̐ḫ̽å̖t ͇͞y͖̓o̟͋u̠̔ wḁ͊n̯̏teḓ̾ ͍͛t͔̍ö͈ do̘̒ f̪͞o̲̔r͙̐ ͎̾ó̥u͔̓r d͉͡a͕̅t̩͠ė̩.͍̑" You immediately felt your cheeks heat up.

"F-First date? Already...?"

"Í̞f̬͗ ͖͑ĭ̘t̡͒'͚͞s tȍ̗o s͙͗o͓̾on, w̩̚e̤̓ ̭cạ̓ṋ͑ w͋͟ait̼͝ an̼̈́d-"

"N-No, no, just caught me off guard is all..." Giving a light nod, Error repeated his question to you. "Hm...well...we both know I can't really see things, but I can feel things, and I was wondering if...if it's okay with you...we could leave his area, maybe visit a place that's really sunny, have some snacks, and just hang out together like we usually do. Is that okay...?" You looked up at where you thought Error was with a hesitant expression before feeling bony fingers under your chin to face you towards him properly.

"Ş͠ò̢uǹ͈d̼s̳͆ ̡̈́p̝erf̥̀ec̜͒t͉̒.̖͡ ͍̃Ŵ͙hy̨͗ ͇̓d̺͋o̦͛n'̮̀ṱ͗ ͍͡yo̰̎u̩̽ ̏ͅg̗̃ő͚ à͕h̘̒ḙ̊a̩̓d̗ a͟͡nd ḡ̦r̮͑a͈͠b͎͌ ͔̌t̖̆h̹̄e ̠̎s̬̈na̻͑c̮̽k̟͞s̡̉ ̫̈́yõ̳ư̰ w͕͂aň͍t̮̍ ̙ŵ̠h̻̿il̤e̙̍ I ̠̓l̟̀oo̰͛k̨̒ f͓͆or̜͆ a͈̾n ̥͂ar̰̓eá̘ ̭͠w̖̚e̛̤ c̟̽a̐ͅn̜̒ ̻̾h́͟ǎ̭n̩̅ḡ̟ ͙͑a̞͠ţ͐?̻͞" Your face broke into a happy smile, your frame bouncing in excitement.

"Can I bring the blankets too?" A small chuckle came from him.

"Y̞͌eą̈h,̮̒ ̢̉s̭͋uṛ̏ę̋.̣̈ ̬͛Go̓͜ ̤̐ȯ̳n a̞͛h͇͑ȩ͑ad̨̎ ͇̋ȧ̺n̨̂ḑ͞ ̤͡I'l̟͊l̪͛ g̟̾et̹̃ ṫ̠o ĺ̟o̻̐o͚̐k̺̈į̍ng̲͋ ̤̕f͟oȑ̞ ̞͐an̛͖ ä̼́r͔ȇ̳ă̱.̫͛" With a determined nod, you turned around and speed-walked over to where you were last at. Before Error could start his AU jumping, he used his string to catch you before you could faceplant onto the floor. Setting you upright, you gave him a happy 'thanks' before he jumped through AUs in order to find the perfect spot.

It wasn't long after when Error finally returned back to the Anti-Void, carrying a couple of bags of snacks and drinks he had picked up, he was a bit surprised when he arrived to see you carrying a small mountain of blankets with a lot of snacks in between to ensure that they wouldn't fall.

"Ȃ̟r͍̎e̥͋ yoũ̠ ̗̔su͈̾r͓͘e̥͗ ̮̊yo̲̓û̩ can̟̋ c͙̊ar̫̂ry̳̕ ̡̛th͔̊a̗͘t̻͞.̢̂.?"

"I'm sure! As long as I stay close to you, I'll be alright." With a small smile on your face, he caved in as he wrapped some string around you. You were still working on helping him getting over his phobia with you so that the two of you could become close without Error accidentally crashing or pushing you away. It's been slow progress, but it's better than nothing.

Once the strings were tight enough around you, he guided you through the portals until you both made it to your destination. The ground felt rough, yet warm as if the sun had been glowing on it for hours. Your exposed skin was then heated up slightly, and as you took a deep breath, you concluded that you were outside. And if that wasn't enough, the birds chirping definitely would have been enough proof.

"Error, are we...?"

"W̩̐e͚͆ ̝͌are͔̓ ō̱n ͔̾to͈͑p̗͐ of̙̒ ͔́a͓͞ ̯̿mou͇̾nt̡̑a̻̚i̝͗n̋ͅ,̥͡ ̠͗just ͐͜m̢̈in̞̕ute̙̊s ̡̕ḇ͘e̳̒f̥̆o̮̊r̟̊e ̩̑t͒ͅhe͖͌ ͑ͅsunš̫et.͚͆ ̛̙Ì͉ ̼͋t̼͒h͉̓o̠̓u̧̚ghṫ͕ ͚tḫ̿at̟͛ ̪̐t̹̑hi̛͉s ̠̾w̦̚ọ͂ų̎l̗͊d͎̃ b̟̏è̲ ̭͂go̭̅o̫͌d͈͆ e̥͡noù̫g͒͜h ͕̿fo̫̔r tḫ͗e ̯̎d̜̎at̛̮e͇̿.̼͛ I͍s̬̚ the̫̅re͍͋ ̬͘aṉ̃y͍͡th̛͍i̢͐ng w͉͂ro̥̒ng̲̔-"

"No." You interrupted, enjoying the sun and the fresh air for a change. "It's perfect."

The two of you, _well, mostly Error,_ then set up the blankets on the ground so that the two of you would have something comfortable to lay on, then you both enjoyed yourselves to the snacks and with each other as the two of you grew a little closer today.

* * *

**~ Dream Sans ~**

Dream had been on his way over to your place for the usual hangout, but he was a bit surprised when he saw your father answer the door instead of him. Of course, he made sure to be as kind as possible to your father. Apparently, you were out on a grocery run, so he and your father took the time to get to know each other for a while.

At first, your father was very surprised that the one you were seeing was Dream, one of the guardians of the apples and the Tree of Feelings. But he was glad that it was someone he can trust to take care of you when he leaves to join your mother in the afterlife.

When you returned home, you were pleasantly surprised to see your father and Dream having the time of their lives discussing God knows what. When you walked in, Dream gave you a happy smile as he greeted you, causing your father to walk over to hug you.

"Oh (Y/n), Dream is such a wonderful monster. You've made a great choice, my daughter." This caused you to choke up as you felt heat running up to your cheeks.

"F-Father-!"

"I'm just so glad my daughter is with someone so kind and trustworthy. I was getting worried about you.." You gave your father a small smile, understanding where he's getting at as he can't always be there for you. "Now that you're home, I think we should all have lunch together! What do you think, my rosebud?" You've thought for a moment before nodding.

"Lunch sounds great, but only if Dream would like to stay." You looked over as Dream smiled.

"I would love to, as long as it's not an issue."

"Of course it isn't." Your father assured before heading off to the kitchen. "Come, rosebud, we have lunch to prepare!" Giving a small giggle, you followed your father as Dream looked around the living room, fascinated with the gadgets and books that rested about until he found a portrait of your mother above the fireplace. He was curious about what happened to your mother, as you haven't been comfortable enough to talk about her yet. Although he was curious, he waited until you were comfortable enough and not force you to tell him.

Afterward, lunch was ready, and the three of you ate and chatted together, sharing jokes and stories and answering questions anyone had. It wasn't ideal, but it was definitely one of the best things that could happen.

* * *

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

Nightmare didn't really have much planned for the date. The two of you didn't want to do anything fancy, but you didn't want to do anything half-assed. But then Nightmare decided to set up the date in the library.

It wouldn't be too much, it would be away from the majority of people, and it would be somewhere quiet. Giving a small nod to himself, he made sure to leave a cup of water on your bedside table before making his way to the library.

After a couple of hours, you awoke with a slight shiver, feeling yourself grow a bit cold as you slowly sat up. You quietly looked around the room a bit. It was still the dead of night, so it was rather dark in your room, aside from the moonlight coming from your opened window. Giving a small hum, you got out of bed and made your way over to your window, enjoying the fresh air for a moment before having to close it before it got too cold for your guinea pig.

After making sure Luna was asleep, you quietly left your room and went down the hall, the kitchen being your destination as you wanted a drink of water. When entering, you stopped when you had noticed Nightmare carrying a small tray of snacks and water in his hands.

"(Y/n)! I...didn't expect to see you awake yet. How are you feeling?" You shrugged, giving Nightmare a small smile.

"I'm alright. What's with the snacks for?" You questioned, tilting your head at the skeleton.

"It's for you, I've always left snacks in your room so that, if you woke up in the middle of the night, you wouldn't need to be far from your bed." With his explanation, your smile grew a bit wider.

"Thank you, truly. I really loved the snacks." With a light blush on Nightmare's cheeks, he looked off to the side, mumbling a small 'you're welcome'. He then placed the tray on the counter, seeing no reason to put it in your room as you took the cup of water and started drinking.

"So...I was wondering..." He started off, seemingly trying to find words to his sentence as you gave a small hum, indicating that you were listening. "You know that we confessed to each other about our feelings, right?" You nodded. "Well...I thought that the two of us could spend the night together in the library...?" Nightmare asked, slightly hesitant for your response as he looked at you.

Carefully taking his hand, you started to lead him to the library. "Of course! We can stay up reading each other ghost stories." You joked as Nightmare gave a small smile, allowing you to drag him to the library for the two of you to begin your date.

* * *

**~ Dust Sans ~**

Dust didn't know what to do when it came to dating, so of course, he didn't know what to do for the first date. Luckily he had his brother to help him get through the troubles. Although, there wasn't much the two of you could do. Aside from maybe take a walk. Dust sighed, seemingly a bit disappointed with his choice, but there wasn't much he could do to help make it better. After talking to you for a bit, you both agreed to take a walk through the woods with Papyrus and Everrose.

It was a bit awkward at first, but you broke the silence with a few questions and jokes, to which he responded back with a few puns. Every time you giggled, his smile grew more sincere, so of course, he kept them up. He liked it when you giggled and smiled. Then, you did something unexpected. You tapped his shoulder and ran off, yelling "tag, you're it!" as you run through the trees. Taking a minute to process, he started running after you.

"Hey, now that wasn't fair!" He yelled back at you, to which you only responded with a light laugh. You both enjoyed a few rounds of tag and hide and seek.

* * *

**~ Killer Sans ~**

After the two of you dragged the body inside the house, you both started to make preparations for the body. Making room for the body to sit and to make sure to figure out a way for the blood to be drained. Eventually, you both agreed to have the body on the table while making sure the blood drained out in one place. While you tormented the man in your usual ways, Killer was making sure to record everything, especially the man's face whenever you did something incredibly painful to him. All the while giving Killer small lectors about the human body and what to do to make sure the victim stays alive as much as possible. It's safe to say that you and Killer had a fun date.

* * *

**~ Lust Sans ~**

Lust was worried about taking you out on a date. He didn't know where would be a good spot for the two of you without interruption. But considering the circumstances, he wanted you to be safe, so it ended up being a movie night while cuddling with PJs and blankets on the couch.

After the two of you changed into your PJs, you started making a small fort with the couch with any pillows and blankets you could find. Once that was done, you both got comfortable while Button napped on your lap. With some snacks shared between, Lust was quite hesitant for a while before deciding to cautiously wrap his arms around your waist and pull you into him, all the while he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. Despite you both being blushing messes, you both enjoyed your first cuddle together as the movie droned on in the background.

* * *

**~ Horror Sans ~**

Considering how the underground was, it was a tad bit difficult on figuring out a spot for the two of you. He gave a small huff, annoyed with himself. This caught your attention as you were tending to Valkyrie's hooves. Although you didn't stop what you were doing, you asked him what was troubling him.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He tried to shrug off your worry but stopped when you said his voice in a serious tone.

"Sans." After a moment of silence, he sighed.

"What?"

"Is this about our date?" Sans stayed quiet. "Sans, I know it's difficult with this place, but it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy or impressive, you know-"

"No, you don't understand!" Sans interrupted with an agitated tone. He seemed even more frustrated. You had stopped what you were doing and looked over at him before walking over and sitting across from him.

"Then make me understand, Sans. What don't I understand?"

"It's OUR first date, of course, it has to be impressive! I want to impress you since you're willing to bother with this bag of bones..." His voice trailed off at the end, his eye glancing off to the side as his words lingered in the air. After a second, you pulled him close for you.

"Sans. You don't need to impress me, I'm more than willing to have the date at a hotdog stand, for crying out loud! I'm actually glad to have this opportunity with you." Sans then proceeded to wrap his arms around you.

"I'm sorry, I just want our date to be great is all."

"Don't worry, Sans. It will no matter what it is." Pulling away, you gave him a small smile. "Hey, how about I teach you how to tend to Valkyrie? It'd help you get close with her."

"Only if you're willing to call that our date." A small chuckle came from the two of you as you gave a small nod.

"Of course. Now come on, bonehead. I need to attend her other hooves." Although this wasn't what you'd thought you'd have for your first date with Sans, the two of you were certainly happy on the end as you taught everything you knew about tending to horses.

* * *

**~ Fresh Sans ~**

Of course, just after Fresh asked you out, you had been completely busy with work that it prevented you both from having your first date. Every time he asked, he was always let down for the same reason: work. He started growing annoyed. Although it wasn't your fault, he couldn't help but feel agitated that life decided to do this to you both. But he couldn't be mad at you, especially with how often he's seen you sleep at your desk with your head resting on some paperwork you needed to fill out. Then, he had an idea.

With a new goal in mind, he quietly left the house after making sure you were still working on your papers. Then, he headed straight to the store.

With a cart, he made his way over to the back, picking out a few fluffy blankets, plushies, and pillows for the long cuddle session he thought about. After picking up some PJs for himself, he made his way over to the snacks. He made sure to get what he liked and wanted before thinking about what you would like. Would you want something sweet, salty, or spicy? What would you be in the mood for? After debating for a bit, he decided to go with a mixture of salty and sweet. And of course, he made sure to pick up a few drinks **_[_** ** _nonalcoholic, ofc- ]_** _._

After paying and leaving the store, he then went to a movie rental next. Thinking over, he thought that the two of you wouldn't be up late, so he decided to rent out a few movies the two of you can watch while having your snacks. After making sure he had everything he thought you'd both need, he then made his way back to your house.

Despite being gone for an hour, he wasn't surprised when he saw that you were still working on your study. Luckily, you seemed to be on the last few pages of your work, so he took this time to get ready.

First, he put everything into the wash. He wanted blankets to have a fresh smell and not a store smell, and the same went for his PJs. Then, he worked on cleaning and organizing your room a bit, making sure everything was in order while fixing up the TV and the stack of movies he rented. Two hours later, everything was washed and dried and he made sure to not waste a second, seeing that you were on your last page. This time, he was a bit thankful that you were a slow worker.

He set up the pillows and blankets on your bed, adjusting them to what he saw fit while making sure the plushies looked right in their new home. He then dumped the bag of snacks in between plush and pillow before quickly changing into his PJs. He had made it just in the nick of time when the door opened and your exhausted form entered the room with a cup of coffee. **[ Or tea, or anything else, up to you- ]** It took you a minute, but when you looked at the bed, then at the PJs Fresh was wearing, you raised a brow.

"What's all of this for?"

"Weeeell lemme explain this to you, broski."

"Please. I'd like to know why you made my bed while also wearing a Grease t-shirt." Fresh gave a small smile.

"You, cutie, have been working waaaay too hard. You needed a break. So, I took it upon myself to buy extra blankets, pillows, rented movies, and even bought snacks so that we two can, ya know, chillax for the rest of the day and night. I also bought drinks for the snacks, I, uh..." He gave a shy smile as he looked off the side. "I hope it's good enough, dawg...I've been mad worried about you working for so long." Giving a small smile, you gave Fresh a tight hug, to which he gave back by wrapping his arms around you.

"It's perfect. I love it." You then looked up at him before dragging him towards the bed. "C'mon, we got movies to watch." Giving a small chuckle, Fresh followed you to bed as the movies played on until you both passed out.

* * *

**~ Next Chapter ~**

**• Ex-Lover •**


	10. Ex-Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So here's a quick rundown of notes for this chapter:
> 
> \- Majority will only be discussions of the ex-lover
> 
> \- Ex-lover will be as gender-neutral as possible with the most generic gender-neutral names
> 
> \- If your name is used, I apologize. Feel free to replace the name with anything else
> 
> \- Introduction of nicknames
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

| January 25th, 2021 |

** ~ Classic Sans ~ **

Ever since your date with Sans, things have been going great between you two. You both became very comfortable with each other, although it hasn't gotten to the point where you'd say "I love you" to each other. Nope, hasn't gotten that serious yet. But it's fine, especially since you've only had your first date not that long ago. But, of course, there was always something that had to ruin your happiness for a bit.

You didn't even know how they had found you. You had blocked them on everything; phone number, social media, anything you could think of. You didn't even talk to them for a few years. But here they were, your ex-lover from a few years ago standing in front of you as you were wiping a glass cup clean.

"Bailey."

"(Y/n)." The tension in the air was rather heavy.

"It's been a while," Bailey commented.

"It certainly has." You made sure to keep your answer short and simple. You definitely didn't want to see them again.

"I've missed-"

"No, don't." You quickly interrupted, glaring at them with all your might. "Don't give me that. You had your chance those years ago, but ruined it with that person you told me not to worry about."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really am. But I've changed now, really. I'm different than before."

"I highly doubt that since you still dress like you're still in high school." The establishment had been silent for a while. A few monsters glanced over while the humans tried to mind their business, but were obviously listening.

"Listen, I am trying to be nice to you and you won't even give me a chance."

"Why should I when I've moved on and found someone better?"

"You already found another? Didn't think you'd move on that quick." And there it was, the true feelings of the person you dated for a long while. You had known them long enough to know when they're trying to use their tactics, and your hunch was correct for not believing when they said that they changed.

"I am not going to fall victim to you again, Bailey. Now leave."

"Come on, you know you missed me. You know you want me."

"Like hell I do-"

"Heeey, sorry I'm late. Some ass doesn't know how to park apparently." You were interrupted when Sans walked in, not noticing the heavy atmosphere and the deathly silent establishment at first. "Uh...what's going on here?" He questioned, looking over at you and Bailey. Biting your lip, you gave a small sigh.

"Nothing, Sans. They were just leav-" You were then interrupted when Bailey gripped your wrists tightly, pulling you close to them.

"Nothing, short stacks. I was just visiting my bae on her break."

"Excus-" You winced in pain as Bailey squeezed your wrist to get you to shut up.

"Excuse me, but you're hurting my girl. So unless you want to be buried 6 feet under, I suggest that you get your grimy hands off of her." Sans threatened, his sockets getting dark to show that he was serious. Although reluctant, they finally released you and Sans instantly pulled you away from them. "Good choice, now get out of here. You caused enough damage as it is."

"Really? This is who you moved on to? A literal bag of bones?!" Bailey yelled, frustrated that you, in their mindset, replaced them with a skeleton. A skeleton, for crying out loud. "Oh well. You'll realize your mistake one of these days, and you'll come crawling back when this pile of dust doesn't please you as well as I did-"

"Would you please leave now, already?!" Your distressed yelling alerted Grillby and he was quick to appear out of the kitchen. "Leave, you did enough. I left you because you cheated on me. I have nothing to crawl back to." With an agitated sigh, Grillby shooed Bailey out with a broom while Sans talked to you in a quiet voice.

"Hey, are you alright..?" You gave a shaky nod, not trusting your voice as Sans carefully inspected your wrists. "Bastard left red marks..here, sit down, take a few deep breaths." Listening to Sans' instructions, you took a seat in the nearest stool, focused on your breathing while Grillby sent an employee to get you some water and ice, all while Sans held your hands close.

Once the water was brought, you carefully used a hand to bring the cup up to sip on while Sans applied ice on your other wrist. Finally, you've calmed down, starting to feel better as Sans holds your hands once again. "Better..?"

"Yeah, better..thank you, Sans.."

"Anytime, kid.." After a minute passed, Sans adjusted the ice on your wrists. "If you don't mind..who exactly was that..?" You had been expecting this question. Thinking for a bit, you reluctantly answer.

"That's Bailey..they were my ex a few years back..they cheated on me with someone they told me not to worry about...I guess things didn't work between them since they tried to get me back.."

"Jeez...I'm sorry you had to go through that, Buttercup..good thing you left." You both gave each other a small smile. However, yours grew when you noticed something.

"'Buttercup', huh?" After processing for a bit, Sans instantly blushed blue.

"I-I'm sorry if you don't like it, I can-" You giggled at his reaction, smiling at the skeleton.

"No, it's cute. I like it." Breathing a sigh of relief, he gave you a small smile as he moved a strand of hair away from your face.

"They won't hurt you again, (Y/n), not while I'm here with you. I can promise you that, Buttercup." You smiled at his words.

"Thank you, Sans. I think I can get back to work now."

"Are you sure? Your wrists might be bruised.." You nodded, confident in your choice.

"I'm sure. You can stay here until closing time if you'd like."

"Heh. You read my mind. I did just promise that I won't let that creep hurt you again, now did I?" A small giggle escaped from you.

"That you did." Taking back the ice pack, you stood up and quickly got back to work with Sans watching over you and the door to make sure Bailey wouldn't come in.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

You and Swap had been cuddling in bed for a while now. Neither of you had any plans, the house was cleaned, puzzles worked just fine, you thought you could use this time to help Swap relax for a bit. Although Swap has been very quiet for a while, his mind filled with a single question that lined up with a series of questions. Did you date someone before him? And if you did, what were they like? They must have been human, obviously. Did he give you enough love since he's a skeleton and you're a human? He felt bothered by these questions.

"Sans?" You called out to him, noticing how his usual starry pinpricks were nothing but white circles in his sockets. "Blueberry, hey, what's wrong...?" You gently shook his shoulder, using his nickname to get his attention. His train of thought broke as he glanced over at you.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Princess. I was thinking about something."

"It must be important if you're so focused on it. What's wrong?" After a moment of silence, Swap took a deep breath as he sat up.

"Princess, have you ever dated anyone else before me...?"

 _'So that's what he's worried about.'_ You thought. Figuring it was best to be honest, you answered. "I did, once. Their name was August. We dated a few years back for a while, but they grew bored of me. Said that I was boring and no longer worth their time. They also said that they found someone better, especially in bed, so..." Your voice trailed off as you had looked off to the side. It's not that you weren't completely uncomfortable, you just felt awkward explaining why your ex left you. Swap wasted no time in pulling you in for a hug.

"I don't understand why they would think that! You're like...the greatest human of all, even if you're the second one I've met. You're so nice and tough when you need to be. They were not worth your time!" Giving a small giggle, you hugged the happy skeleton back with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Blue. I'm really happy to have met you."

"Me too, Princess. Also, may I ask another question?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by, 'especially in bed'?"

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

You were completely bored out of your mind. There wasn't much you wanted or could do, especially when your options are limited in the underground. You suppose you could go and visit Alphys, but the anime she has is something that doesn't really appeal to you. Then again, maybe you could just go over for a hangout? A small sigh escaped from you as you heard snow crunching. You had been hiding in the igloo for a while now, so you assumed that it was Fell coming over to check on you.

"Heya, kid." And you had assumed correct.

"Hey, Sans."

"Is, uh, something bugging you, Sweetheart? You seem out of it." You gave him a shrug as you sat up from the floor.

"Nothing much, just a bit bored."

"Then mind if we chatted for a bit? I kinda want to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." You waited as Fell took a seat in front of you, getting comfortable before he shot his question.

"So, I'm just going to get straight to the point and ask if you've dated anyone else before me. Because I mean, come on, there's no way I could be your first. Especially when you had your life above with the gang and all."

You took a moment to think about it. "I had been with the Bloody Spades for at least 10 years. I'm 28 now, you can do the math." A heavy sigh left your lips as Artemis made his way to your lap. "Dating was never a concept to me, especially when my job was weaponry. Cleaning and testing, making sure they worked for any plans the boss had for us, team La Squadra. Guess you could say that we were the assassination team. I think it was into year 5 with the Bloody Spades when I did find someone. Their name was Casey. I thought that they were the one, but they thought differently when they decided to cheat on me with a minor."

Fell was oddly silent as if trying to comprehend the words that came out of your mouth. While you waited, you scratched behind Artemis's ear as he nuzzled his head against your fingers.

"You mean to tell me that the first person you dated cheated on you with a _minor?"_ Fell questioned, making sure he was understanding right.

"Yuuup. Imagine my surprise when I found out. Good thing I did too, poor thing didn't want it." There was a heavy atmosphere, thick enough to cut as Fell swallowed.

"So, what happened to them afterward?"

"You know how my team was my family, right? Like how Prosciutto and Risotto are the parents of the team and the rest are my older/younger brothers?" Fell nodded. "Well I gave them the information as all but Melone stayed with me since, ya know, first heartbreak. Melone was understanding and took me out for an evening ride to help clear my head while the rest killed off Casey for both cheating on me and confronting a minor."

"For a gang, you seem to do the world _some_ justice."

"Okay, we may assassinate people, but we're not cold-hearted bastards like some of you cucks down here." Fell gave a small chuckle.

"Fair enough."

"God, thinking back on it now, they were one ugly motherfucker." You both exchanged a small laugh as you continued to talk about your family and what else you all did together while Fell eagerly listens.

* * *

** ~ SwapFell Sans ~ **

SwapFell thought that he could help teach you how to cook in case if he had to stay on duty longer and you needed something to feed yourself for dinner. At first, it was a bit nerve-wracking. But with enough patience from SwapFell, you were able to fix a decent plate of (favorite food) that you would be willing to eat. Today was another lesson, as SwapFell wanted you to be comfortable with using the kitchen at your own leisure.

"Teddy bear, no, the sauce doesn't go in here, it does in _after_ laying down the pasta."

"Oooh, that makes sense. Thank you, Sans!" Giving him a smile, a small blush made its way into his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah...you're welcome..." Giggling at his grouchy self, you proceeded to follow his directions on the dish the two of you made. "Hey, Teddy bear...?"

"Mhm?"

"Have you had another before me?" You stopped. The question was certainly out of the blue, so you became curious as to why it was brought up.

"Yeah, I did. Their name was Dakota. They dated me for fun, I guess to deepen the mental wounds even more, as you know that I was pretty much a lonely, quiet person in college. Ya know, easy to pick on-" You stopped when the sudden sound of glass shattering in SwapFell's hand. "Sans! The glass!"

"Huh?" Confused for a moment, he looked down at the broken glass in his hand. "My apologies, Teddy bear, I let my anger get to me." Concerned, you brought the trash can over so that SwapFell would throw the broken glass away.

"Why would you be so angry? Nothing bad happened-"

"Last I recall, those bastards picked on you just because you were small, and this bastard of a human used you for their own game!"

"Hey, Sans..." You whispered, gently taking his face in your hands as you made him look at you. "I'm okay now, I have you. Someone who genuinely loves me and wants to protect me as much as possible." You reached up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'm okay now, I'm here and in love with you. Now let's get your hand cleaned up, alright? Your hand looks hurt..." Although reluctant, SwapFell allowed you to doctor his hand as a single thought ran through his mind.

He was definitely going to kick some ass once he found them.

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

You had been showing Ink how to properly feed the fish in their fish tanks, as well as introducing each one with their own little fact about them. Ink was immensely enjoying himself until his mind wandered off to a topic that's been bothering him for a short while.

"Hey, Precious?"

"Hm?"

"Do you recall dating before finding yourself here? Er, well, in the void before we met?"

"A lover before we met? Um..." You took a moment to think. "Well...barely remember. I know their name and the reason we broke up."

"Is it okay for me to ask?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. Don't worry." Giving him a smile, you both sat on your bed. "I think their name was Bay, but I'm pretty sure that the reason we broke up was that they got annoyed at me always scrubbing the walls, repainting, having a boatload of fish, just petty things, honestly. But between you and me, I'm pretty sure that they were seeing someone behind my back and just used those lame excuses to call it off."

"You're talking about this surprisingly well."

"I was losing feelings for them anyway, so it's not like it matters. Plus, I have you now." As you said that, you proceeded to boop the tip of his nasal bone, causing Ink to smile.

"Yeah, that's true." With that topic out of the way, Ink was relieved to know that he could be better than your old partner.

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

You and Error sat together on the beanbag with Undernovela playing its newest episode. Although there was a small gap between you two, it didn't stop Error from taking his time on holding your hand. First starting out with both of your pinkies linked when the episode began, now his fingers were loosely intertwined with yours as the episode ended.

"You seem like you're starting to get comfortable with hand holding, Glitchy." You smiled up at Error as Mouse King hid in your hood, making himself comfortable in the crook of your neck.

"S̰̓hut ͔̈́u̜͡p̲̓,̰́ ̰I͔̅'̥̽m͕̅ ̲̕n͍͗o̱t̰͘ ͅu͖͊s̥͐e͇͂d ̺̿t͇̄o ̺̃to͒͢u͐ͅc̲̆h͚́i͚͐n̙͂g ̝̑a̼̚ny̦͐one̳̚ ̧̄l͜i͍k̳e̛̼ th͉͗ȋ̙s̠͘.͕̊" You giggled.

"I know, just take your time. I don't want to force you out of your comfort zone."

"T͉́h̝̐anḳ̂s̩̀..͉̈" With a happy smile, you refocused your attention on getting a few pumpkin seeds in your hood for your mouse to snack on. "H̳̆é͙y̩̎, (̤̆Y̭̕/̲͆n)͛͟?"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Y͜o̟͘u'̮͆r͓̆e̙͐ su̻͒r̊͢e̩̔ ͔̃y̤͌o̜͑u̪̅ ̥̅d̉͜o̮͡n't̟̋ ̼̉rẻ̢mem̱̋b̜͒e̎ͅr ͙͘à̺n̑͢ŷ͓t̙͆h͂͟i̻ń͢g ̟b̤ĕ͈f̗̑oŕ̪e̺̎ ͚̋y̛̞o̪͗u͔̚ ̼̏w̛̙ere͓̐ ţ̑ȓ̭ȧ͕pp͇͡ē̙d̺̽ ̝̓i͙͝n ̤̚thi͉͘s v̠͗o͚̽i̮̕d?͇͠"

"I'm sure. As I've stated, the most I remember is myself and Mouse King. Nothing more. Why?"

"W̯̓el̡̎l͎̓.͢͞..I ̤̒was ͖͑wȯ̘ṉ͊der͙͠i̝̾ng͋ͅ ̑ͅif.̼͝..̘̀no͇̚,͖̉ ̞̌n͋͟o,͖͛ it̛̠'͚̍ş̌ ̼̐s̛̪tu̥͠pi͍͌d̢̓,͖͒ f̲̒o̢͊ȑ͟ğ̪et ̨̎à̺b̤͋out͈ į̈́ṱ̎.̻̊"

"Error, no, it's okay. You can tell me." While being as gentle as you could, you gave Error's hand a light squeeze of reassurance. Naturally, Error flinched at the sudden motion, but he knew you meant him no harm.

"It̞͌'s͕̈́ ̫͝s͈̍tu̬͂p̜̊i͉̓d͈̂,̭̓ ̳̎bů̡t.̦̒.͎̃s̠͠ince ̜̓y͈̒o͖͂u̡͒ ̢́r̳̓ec̠͂aḽ͒l ̛͈st̯̆u̧͞f̣̂f͓͊ ̣͛ab̥̊o̖͋u͙͋t ̫͆y̪͗o̜͘ü̜,̙͐ d̳͊o͖͠ ̲̀y͉̎o͍͊u ̦̉ǩ̩now͔͛ i̲͊f̰̋ ̩̕ÿ̻o̫̒u h̢̓ad ̩̏a lov̼̊e̡̓r̝̄ ͕̌b̫̒ef̰̂ore ̦͌m̯͋ẽ͜...̼̽?̨̇" The question lingered in the air as commercials played in the background, the TV long forgotten. It took you a minute to really think about this question.

"I...think I did? I don't really remember them, or their name for that matter. The most I know is that we broke up because they couldn't handle me being blind any longer."

".̦̎.̅ͅ.̹̍a̰r̼̂e ̤̎yo̳͝u̧͊ ̘̎s̬͋ë͈r̞̓i̻͊ou̺͡s͔͒?"

"What-"

"Ỷ̹ơ͓u̟͞ ͕͒m͍̈e̙̅á͙n ̾͟tǫ̈́ te͟͞l̲̍l̢ ̠̀mḛ͞ ṫ̹h̟a͈͗ţ̌ ÿ͈́oû̲ṟ̓ e͈͂x̩̂ d͇̐um̫̅pe̍͟d ̥̍y̿͟ȍ̼ủ̳ ̰͌ḇec͇̊aǔ̪s͈̾e̲̿ th͓̓eir p͙̑ę̇t͖̋t̯͗ỵ͞ a͓̍s̖̾s̩͗ ̦̕c̍͜ou̱̓ļ̏d͕̕n͇͆'ť̼ ̬̏d͎͛e̦̽a̢͗l̐͟ w͇̐it̥̀h͓̒ ͎̈yo̹͂u̳͛r ͔̓bl̳̉in͉͊d̬̚n̖͒e̱͌s̝̓s̙͡ a͉̍ny̟͂m̩̍ő̙ṛ̈é͈?̢̄" You blinked, seemingly a bit confused as to why he was angry.

"Yes. Why does it mat-"

"A̱͗s _̹̈s̘͝ooñ̘_ ̼̐a͔͒s ̢̃I ̄ͅl̰̍eaŗ̃n ̻̽ṯ̿he͙͌i̭͆r̻ ̝̚na̱͆m̞̆e͓͊, ̡̒I̘̓'͈̇m͍͝ ̩̒k̥̀ì̙l̫̄li̫͛n͚̉ǵ͢ ̞t͙̾hem̬̍."

"Error! You don't need to do that!"

"T̖͐h͚͛e̺͛ fa͚͝c̢̏t t̙haẗ͎ ̖̐t̲̋h̳̋ey̠̽ l̞͆ef͎̒t yo̦u̔͢,͚̕ ̣͞ǎ̯ w̯͑ond̾ͅȩ̔rfu̱͒l ̢́w̼̍ǫ͛m̳͠an ͚̔with ̚͢a ͙͑p͎̐er̹̕so͚n͓̓a̠͑ḻ̈ity̬͋ ̜͝b̡̊r͙̓ȉ͖g͈͊h͙̅ţ̿e̫͗r ͈͒thà̺n̨͒ ͖̃t̟̎hḛ̈ ̣̓sun̪̈́,͍̈́ ̺̚o̝̓v̪̎ĕ͇r̺͗ ̰̅t͉͌h̫͛e ̙͌fa̐͟ct͔̋ ͇͞t̖̑h̖͆a͍̽t ̧͗th͕͐eȳ̱ ͖͗có͉ul̺̕d̹͋n't͇͑ d̮͌eã̝l̝̇ w̦̌it̜͡ḣ͇ ̯͐y͔̐o̫̍u͢͝r ̧́bl͚̑in̠̚d͓͛n̼̎ȇ͇s̬̚s i̮̕s̠̔ ̲͊a̫͠ ̤̈́p͖͡e͍̋r̯̓fe̥͋ct̩̒l̂͢y̮͌ g̢͒ȍ̫od̈͟ r͖̆e͇̐a̰̅s͙on̪̆ ̟͑to̙̓ e͔̎xt̫̄e͙͋ṙ͙m͖̉in͓̉a̗͠t̞e ̙͋th͙͗ê̙m-͇̂"

"ERROR!" You never thought you would raise your voice, especially at him, but you didn't know how else to gain his attention, and you certainly didn't want him to make himself crash and reboot. You then assumed you had his attention when he stayed quiet after you yelled. "I'm sorry for yelling, but I didn't know how to get your attention...it's all in the past, Error. I'm fine. I'm here with someone better. It's okay." Error gave a small glitched sigh as he rested his head on your shoulder opposite of Mouse King.

"I̬͋'̡̈́m͔̎ ş̿orr̡̓y,͕̇ ͓̍S̡̿uns̟̔h̳i̫̓n̼̍e̮̊.̱͐.̯͘.͎i̔ͅt̰̀ j̺̑u͇͐s͉̍t͙̄ ̙̇s̮̒e͖͝e̟ms li̭̔k͍͝e͎̽ ̣͐a p̝͝e͉̔t̘̿ty ̺̾t̥̃h͓̊in̜͌g͍̓ ͇̓t̺̓ơ͎ ͎̂l̠͛ea̩͒v͎͂ê͙ y͍͐o̱̓u for̫̚ wh̳̚e̥̾n̖̐ ͇̐ỷ͕oǔ̟'̢͐r̗͐e̹̓ ̡̃su̦̓ch̓ͅ ̼̔a̞̅ w͒͟ỏ͙ņ́dē̞rf̝́ů̗l g̙͞ḭ͘ṙ̯l͜͡...̦̌" You gave a small smile, closing your eyes as you leaned your head against his.

"It's alright, Glitchy. It's not your fault. Do you wanna watch something else now?"

"No,̲̍ ̡̐nö̘.̱̅ ̙̈J̲̚ust le͕̒t̫̍ ͛͟me ̣̋stả̠y ̡̚l͙͘i͉̍ke ̺͝t̟͛h͖̑is̩͆ ͕̕f̘͒ȯ̭r̫̓ ̡̓a͉͗ b͓̑i̦͐t͑͢.͕̍ ̩̐Ī͍t's.̻̈́.͈͋.̝o̙̎dd̠͞l̖͘y͙͌ ṉ̊ḯ̧ce.̱̑"

"Alright, Mr. Softie." You giggled as Error couldn't stop the smile crawling on his face.

"Ṡ̘ȟ̦u̥͗t̗̓ ̞̋up,͍̏ ͢͞S͔̏u̫̐n̩̋s̥̿hȉ̟n̛͉e̝.̞̒"

* * *

** ~ Dream Sans ~ **

You and Dream had been cuddling together underneath a tree on top of a small hill. Dream held you close to him from behind as you were seated in between his legs, leaning into his hold as his arms wrapped around you securely. You both stayed like that for a while as Dream nuzzled his face into your shoulder.

"Dream? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Angel. I'm simply overthinking about something."

"What about? It must be important if you've been thinking about it for a while now."

"It's dumb, but...have you loved another before...?" As he asked this, Dream peeked over your shoulder to look at you.

"Honestly, I have not. The most I've had was a man who was obsessed with trying to get me to marry him. Completely brainless, in my opinion. Could never get the idea that I did not want to marry him. And _especially_ not have 6 or 7 "strapping boys," as he called them."

"Geez...sounds awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's no worry. I'm simply glad I did, otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten close to you, Dream." With a smile, you turned over to kiss his cheek, which resulted in his blushing and hiding his face in your shoulder. You couldn't help but giggle as you went back to relax and enjoy the lovely afternoon.

* * *

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

You and Nightmare had been resting in your room, on top of your bed. As you laid down, Nightmare rested his head on your lap and you couldn't help but stroke his smooth skull.

"My Queen, may I ask you something that may offend you?" Nightmare asked after staying in that position for the past hour.

"You may. What's going on?"

"Well...you explained that your mother wanted you to find a husband soon. Have you ever...dated anyone before?" Nightmare asked with hesitance in his voice. However, he didn't know if he should be surprised or not by your answer.

"No, I didn't. Mostly because I didn't like anyone I met, and I couldn't be bothered to put in the effort of getting to know them."

"But you did when you met me?"

"Yes, because you were easy to talk to, and we grew close instantly. And I will say that I immensely enjoy being with you." Giving him a small smile, you proceeded to steal his crown and place it upon yourself. "Plus, you're quite fun to tease, you know?" With a small chuckle, he sat up as he kept his eyes on you.

"Really now? Just because you like teasing me?"

"I'm an honest woman, why would I lie?"

"That you are, which gives me all the more reason to tease back." With a slight smirk, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, planting a small kiss on your forehead as you couldn't help the small blush and giggle that escaped you.

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~ **

You all had been traveling for a few hours now, decided that finding somewhere more clean and stable to live in was better than the rundown home you stayed in for a while. With Everrose resting on your shoulders and Dust by your hand, you felt completely safe as you hummed a small tune. "Hey, Dusty?"

"What's wrong, Boo?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, are you alright? You seem distracted by something. Is it a big issue?"

"Huh? Oh, no, just wondering why you decided to give me a chance at dating."

"Not like you could be any worse than my ex."

"Boo, I literally murder both humans and monsters for fun. How could I not be worse than your ex?"

**[ ⚠ TW: Brief mentions of abuse,** **nonconsensual seggs** **, and murder in the next paragraph. ]**

"Weeeell..." You started out, walking backward as you faced the skeleton. "For one, you don't hit me for not listening or following your orders, you don't degrade me or compare me to other women, force upon me even when I say 'no', or threaten to end my life if I don't get dinner done on time." Dust was silent for a moment as he stopped walking a bit ago.

**[ Safe to read now. ]**

"Name. Address. Now."

"Duuust, it's fine, it's in the past-"

"Like hell I'm letting this go! You're telling me your ex did all that to you, and you didn't go to the police?!"

"Well, no."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because Everrose suffocated Kai in their sleep and I didn't want to be charged with murder."

"I...suffocated?"

"Yeah. Rosy boas aren't venomous, they kill their prey by constricting it to death."

"Damn. So she killed them before you even met me."

"Yup! I made sure she got extra treats for it too! Isn't that right, Everrose? You smiled, gently rubbing the top of her head as she held a happy expression on her face. Although Dust was annoyed that your pet killed them before he could, he was happy to know that both he and Everrose will keep you safe.

* * *

** ~ Killer Sans ~ **

After you had warmed up to Killer completely, you had started answering his questions about your personal life. While snacking on some (favorite snack), you choked a bit when the next question caught you by surprise.

"Have you dated anyone else before?" It took you a second to register what exactly he asked. Once processed, you glanced off to the side a bit.

"Pass."

"Come on, Sugar. Please? You know enough about me to know I've never even dated before." You were quiet for a bit, silently debating on your head before giving in.

"Fine. Yes. I dated someone before. Their name was Charlie. As you know, I got my name from the public. They named me after a character from a show. And apparently, that character has a partner. Secco. To them, we were Cioccolata and Secco, a team working under the dark web. Oddly enough, I came to like Charlie. Then they threatened to have Willow for lunch, so I left a little message to the public to find." After your brief explanation, you inserted a tape into the tape recorder and allowed Killer to watch what you had done.

**[ ⚠ TW: Description of gore and a corpse in the next paragraph. ]**

The video played, starting with the outer edges before showing a dismantled body on top of a black tarp. Arms and legs going in opposite directions while bones peeked out at an open wound. Blood oozed out of the body before showing a closeup of what Killer assumed to be Charlie's face completely frozen with fear and pain. Their eyes widened like a deer in headlights, their mouth wide open as if they tried to scream, but the tape that covered their mouth clearly prevented that as well as the proper amount of oxygen.

**[ Safe to read now. ]**

_"Beautiful...absolutely beautiful..."_ Your voice spoke out, breaking the deafening silence _. "You should have listened when I said that I put Willow above you and me. But good thing you did, you were starting to piss me off with this whole "dating" thing. Too controlling. Now..."_ With the camera, it aimed down towards a small pool as a paintbrush came into view, dipping its bristles into the blood.

Moving over to the wall that stood beside the body, a gloved hand reached out and started painting out a message, clearly intended for those who will find the body. After backing away, the message read out _"Disappointment is immeasurable. I was a fool to think I needed a companion. I will clean this world myself. - Cioccolata"_

 _"Now this was messy to deal with. I think I'll treat myself to some hot chocolate."_ Your chuckle echoed throughout the empty room as the video came to a stop.

"So you mean to tell me that you slaughtered them just because they threatened to have Willow for lunch?"

"Yup."

"Wow, Sugar. I love that. I'm proud of you." Killer gave you a half-smile, almost smirking as you felt your cheeks warm up a bit.

"Yeah yeah, thanks, Killer."

"Awe, no nickname for me?"

"I'm new to this! What kind of nickname do you expect me to give you?!"

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

Lust was making sure that everything in the relationship was comfortable, constantly asking if you were okay with everything and making sure that he wasn't stepping over the line. After explaining to you the reason why monsters act the way they are now, you felt bad for judging, although Lust couldn't blame you, especially with how everyone behaves. Until they could repopulate and free everyone from the Underground, he made it his goal to protect you at all costs, with the help of Mettaton, Alphys, and sort of Undyne. The only exception was a week every month where you had to stay away from him, stay close to Mettaton and not go out until Sans was better.

You and Lust had been playing in the snow, making snowmen, snowmonsters, snow angels, anything that came to mind. After having a snowball fight, you both decided to lay in the snow to relax.

"Hey, Love?" You called out, breaking the comforting silence.

"Yeah, Bunny?"

"You said that every monster has to deal with this constant heat, yes?"

"Yeah?"

"So...you all never really loved anyone before...? Like, romantically...?"

"Well...kinda. I know the king and queen did, I think a few others did. But as if right now, there hasn't been much. Maybe a selected few, but we're more worried about repopulating to save the species that we haven't had time to think about it. My brother, however, has found someone. And I'm happy for him. Just like how I found someone for me." With that said, Lust carefully intertwined your fingers together so that you both could hold hands. "What about you? I know humans above don't have anything like us, but you dated before, didn't you?"

"Mm...yeah, I did. It didn't work out, though. It started off good until it just became me being a slave for them. Doing this and that, like a stay-at-home housewife that wasn't allowed to do much of anything." A small sigh escaped you as Sans gently rubbed your hand with his thumb. "Terry wasn't worth it, so I left them. And I'm glad I did. They were just awful."

"Am I awful to you, Bunny?"

"Of course not, Love." You looked over at Lust, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "You're absolutely perfect to me, I can assure you that." As you smiled, Lust returned the action as he pulled your hand closed and planted a small kiss on your hand.

"I'm really happy then. So very happy."

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

You and Horror had been hanging out in one of his sentry stations. Simply having small talk or enjoying each other's presence with Horror occasionally glaring at anyone who looked at you. Valkyrie stayed inside the warm and secured ( _by your standards)_ garage that was made into a stable. You rested your eyes as your mind tuned out the harsh drumming of Horror's boney fingers against the counter. You almost fell asleep until Horror broke the silence.

"Hey, Doll?" You hummed, indicating that you were still listening despite feeling yourself becoming half asleep. "Have you...hm...no, nothing, it's not important..." You peeked an eye out, growing concern for the skeleton as you sat up.

"Hey, what's wrong, crackskull? You can talk to me, you know." Horror stayed quiet for a bit.

"Have you...dated someone before...? Like, before me...?" You couldn't help the small smile that grew on your face.

"So that's what you're worried about?"

"W-Well, it's just that-"

"Sans." Before he could start his little ramble, you rested a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, okay? Yes, I surprisingly did. But it didn't last long. Their name was Alex. They were introduced to me by my father. He thought that having a human lover would bring me back to humanity. All Alex did was annoy me, to the point where I had to get rid of them."

"What do you mean by "get rid of them"?"

"Easy. Knocked them out with a rock after luring them to the back. They thought that we were going to do _it._ So it was easy to kill them."

"...do I annoy you, Doll?"

"No, no no, Sans, you don't." You gave Horror a tight hug. "You don't, crackhead, I promise you."

"I'm glad...I don't want to harm or do anything to make you hate me..." Wrapping his arms around you, you both stayed together in a tight, warm hug.

* * *

** ~ Fresh Sans ~ **

You and Fresh had decided to take Loco and Mara out for a walk as you were both on your break from work. It was nice to get out of the house for some fresh air with the one you loved. Although neither of you had a destination in mind, you both simply walked down the streets hand in hand while talking about whatever came to mind. After at least 45 minutes of walking, you all stopped outside a gas station, thinking that this would be a great time for a water break for the dogs.

After tying their leashes to the bike rack, you pulled out two clean bowls from your backpack and a couple of water bottles as you poured out water for the dogs.

"Yo, dawg, I'm thinkin' about getting a slush, you want one?" Fresh asked as you repacked the empty water bottles to recycle at home.

"Um, yeah, sure! I'd love one. Can you get me a (favorite flavor[s]) one, please?"

"You got it, Toots!" Fresh smiled as he fingered gunned you before making his way inside the station. Taking a seat on the concrete, you took this time to rest your legs before having to make a u-turn and walk back home. Today was a good day, surely nothing could ruin this, right?

Oh, you were dead wrong.

"(Y/n)?" You tensed up, instantly recognizing the voice that almost ruined you. _'How did they happen to be at this exact gas station at this exact time? Fuck the universe, man.'_ With a heavy sigh, you stood back up and looked at the one that caused you two years of mental abuse.

"Jaylin. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Didn't expect you here either." They seem somewhat cautious of your cold tone towards them before their eyes shift down towards Mara. "I see you've been spoiling her."

"After what you put her through, I wanted to make sure she was getting the love and attention she deserves. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"Hey, easy, will you? I just came to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"If you'd shut up and let me explain, you'd know that I want to talk about us." You felt a shiver run down your spine at their words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us, getting together again. Let me have a second chance."

"Like hell, I would! Not after what you've done to me and my poor baby Mara." Sensing your tone, Loco was already standing in front of both you and Mara protectively, low growling could be heard. But you weren't worried. Loco wasn't the type to attack unless absolutely necessary. That doesn't mean Jaylin didn't know that as they took a step back. "Now leave us alone, we're expecting someone to return. Someone who is a **heck** of a lot better than you." Jaylin scoffed, seemingly unaware of the figure behind them.

"What? Moved on to someone else already? I always knew you were a player. Playing with people's hearts to get them to love you. You do realize that I am the only one that would ever date your poor **arse** , right? Because no one else would be willing to date a disgusting, piece of-"

"Yooo, my g, finish that sentence and we're going to have ourselves an unrad time." You released a breath you didn't know you were holding, relief spreading through you as Fresh was seen standing behind your ex, holding two slushies with a bag in hand. "I'd hate for things to get out of hand, but if you're going to insult my girl like that, then I'm going to have no choice but to commit an act of violence, and that'd be tots uncool, ya know?" With a lump in Jaylin's throat, they cautiously turned around to see a rather ticked-off Fresh, his smile looking obviously forced as he did his best to keep his composure. Then, Jaylin didn't feel as intimidated.

"Are you serious? _This_ is what you left me for? A piece of 90s trash?!" They yelled at you as you bit your lip. You had a hard time dealing when it came to anyone yelling at you.

"80s, actually..." You mumbled under your breath.

"The **heck** was that?"

"N-Nothing-" You took a step back as Loco started to bare his teeth at the person.

"S'cuse me, **broski** ," Fresh started off as he balanced the drinks in one hand while gripping Jaylin's shoulder, forcing them to face him. "You're scaring my girl, now you will either book it and leave or we find out if you need all of your bones to survive, **capiche**?"

"Oh and what exactly are you doing to do, you colorful parasite-" Jaylin had stopped when they saw Fresh's glasses lower, his sockets empty except for his left, where small colorful tentacles shot out and wrapped around the outside of his skull while a couple was reaching out to them, giving off a disturbing look.

"You will book it or we will have a problem. Capiche, homie?" With a hesitant nod, Jaylin was released and they were quick to back off and walk back where they had come from. With a tired sigh, Fresh pushed his glasses back up as the parasite in his skull calmed down and retreated back inside his skull. After making sure it was nowhere to be seen, he instantly made his way over to you.

"Hey, hey, Toots, are you alright?" Not trusting your voice, you simply nodded with a hand covering your mouth, obviously trying to stop the small sobs that wanted to escape your lips, your frame shaking as tears threatened to fall. "Hey...look at me..." Gathering the courage, you hesitantly met his eyes. "They're gone now, I'm here...it's okay, take a deep breath...I'm here, Loco's here to protect you...we won't let them hurt you again..." Feeling yourself start to cry at his comforting words, you hugged Fresh as tight as you could, muttering a small "thank you" to him. "I'm guessing that's the ex, huh?" You nodded. "They're lucky the law exists to protect them. Hey, it'll be alright..let's take a break here before heading home, alright..? I'll be right here the entire time. I even brought snacks for us and the radtastic dawgs." With a weak smile, you nodded once more.

"That sounds good...thank you, Fresh..."

"Anytime, Toots, anytime."

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

**• When You're On Your Period •**


	11. When You're On Your Period

| February 6th, 2021 |

* * *

** ~ Classic Sans ~ **

Your alarm rang throughout your room as you groaned, not yet ready to wake up for a new day. As much as you loved your job at Grillby's, the humans that would visit were just awful. Especially the male ones, the type that shouldn't even be called men. You sighed, forcing yourself out of bed and towards the bathroom, feeling somewhat crappier than normal.

After waking yourself up a bit, you did your usual business, only to find a small spotting on your underwear. "Great, fabulous. Now I need to wash these. They were my favorite pair too..." You sighed, grabbing a pad/tampon from a small basket from behind. "I can't even leave the bathroom since Sans lives with me..crap..maybe he'll be fine with getting me a pair? Hopefully so because I am not staying here for long." Before you could call Sans, you heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hey, kid, ya in there? You have only 10 minutes until you're late."

"10 minutes?!"

"Yuuup. It's 7:50 in the morning."

"Great. Just PEACHY!" You groaned, resting your head in your hands. "Hey, since you're here, can you bring me a pair of underwear? Preferably ones that don't look great, please."

"Sure. Any reason why, Buttercup?"

"My period started and I had a small accident, I want to change underwear before starting work."

"Uh...alright, give me a second, kid." As his footsteps left, you breathed a sigh of relief, muttering 'thank the gods..' under your breath. Soon, the door opened and Sans was handing you your underwear, sockets closed while he used his magic to bring it to you. "Here, ya might wanna hurry."

"I'm trying, kinda hard when I'm cramping and bleeding out." Before you could grab the underwear, it stopped suddenly.

"You're bleeding out? Buttercup, what the hell happened?!"

"Sans, I'm fine, really! I just started my per-" Before you could finish, Sans was already at your side, despite you still sitting on the toilet. "SANS-"

"Where are you bleeding?"

"Get out, first of all, please-"

"(Y/n), you just told me you're bleeding out and you expect me to stay calm?!"

"In this situation, yes! If you'd let me finish, you'd know that I started my period!" Silence. Sans has a confused look on his face as he raises a brow at you.

"What do you mean by 'started your period'?"

"You...you don't know what a period is, do you? Not the one for punctuation, I mean for us human women."

"No, not really." You sighed, shaking your head.

"Great...first, can you please back away from me?" At your request, Sans has backed up until he was at the doorway. "Second, let me just give you a brief description." You then gave a somewhat detailed explanation of what your period was about, the basics and necessity of it. After you explained, Sans had this slight look of fear on his face before he quickly turned away, hearing out of the bathroom.

"I'll let you do what you need to do. Take your time, Buttercup." With that, you breathed a sigh of relief as you did what you needed to do, thinking of an explanation to Grillby for why you would be late today.

After a bit, you left the bathroom and headed towards your room, only to stop when you heard Sans pacing while talking on the phone.

"Yes, yes...that's why she won't be coming in today, or the next few days...mhm...no, I understand, I understand...of course, I'll tell her you said 'take care'...see ya later, Grillbz." With that, he hung up, shakily sighing as he sat on your bed. "Period...period...god, what do I do to help? There's no way this is okay...is there anything I can get her to help her feel better? Would chocolate help?" You quietly entered your room, looking over at the worried skeleton as he anxiously searched the web for answers.

"Sans?" Despite being gentle, the skeleton flinched as he looked over at you.

"Hey, Buttercup.."

"What's going on?" Sans sighed as he got up and walked over to you, leaving his phone on your bed as he wrapped his jacket around you.

"You're staying home for the next few days. I'm not letting you go to work like this."

"Sans, I'm okay, it's just a period-"

"A period that can get so bad that you may need to go to the hospital. I'm not taking any chances. Now get in bed, I already called you in for the next few days." After he zipped up the jacket, he pulled the hood over your head and started to pull you over for your bed. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and do not get up unless you need to, okay?" Giving Sans a small smile, you chuckled as you got into bed.

"Alright, "Mom". Whatever you say."

"I can at least be a great _momedian_ to you." You tried to hold in your laugh as Sans had a wide smile on his face.

"Oh god, that was terrible."

"Oh, you don't have to _bloody_ whine about it."

"Sans, no-"

"Come ooon, you know it's just going to be an endless _cycle._ "

"That's it, I'm done, leave me, peasant, so that I can suffer in peace." Chuckling, Sans gave you a small kiss on the head as he stayed by your side.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

Normally, you weren't that lazy. Maybe a little, but not enough to where you would do absolutely nothing but stay in bed for as long as possible. Swap had been very concerned about you for the past couple of hours.

"Hey, Princess...what's wrong? Are you sick?" Swap asked, resting a gloved hand on your forehead to attempt to check your temperature.

"A little bit...I just don't feel that great, Blue..."

"Can I please take you to Undyne then?" After thinking about it, you nodded as Swap lifted you up bridal style, holding you close as he started to make his way out of the house and towards Hotlands. After making it to the lab, you and Undyne talked about what may be wrong with you until you realized what was going on.

"I'm so dumb...I forgot I'm probably on my period. Great...I don't have anything either..." After seeing their confused faces, you explained what you knew and what you needed to get through your hell. Luckily Undyne understood quickly from her basic knowledge of human biology, so she got to work right away on getting you what you needed. Swap, however, was still confused.

"I don't understand..you mean you're blessing for a full week all because your body needs to clean out the preparations it made for you if you became pregnant?"

"Yuuup. Lasted enough from when I was small." At your words, Swap hugged you close.

"My poor Princess...I'm so sorry you have to deal with this...is there anything I can do to help??" Swap looked at you with a worried and determined look, which you couldn't help but smile at.

"Cuddles, please. And something from Muffet's, please." Swap visibly cringed at the word.

"Alright..I'll ask Papy to get you Muffet's, although I still don't understand why he likes such sweet junk." You gave a small giggle as you held Swap's face.

"It's just a bakery, Sans. Nothing too bad." Swap smiled as he nuzzled his face into your touch.

"I know, Princess..I'll endure it for you, (Y/n)." Once Undyne was finished, you changed in the nearest bathroom then returned home with Swap after thanking Undyne. Swap made sure you were extra comfortable in bed before asking his brother to get you what you wanted from Muffet's.

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

Surprisingly to Fell, you had been sleeping in longer than usual. When he tried to wake you up, you would glare at him for a moment before going back to sleep. It was now late in the day when Fell tried again, gently shaking you awake.

"Hey, Sweetheart, you need to get up. It's late." When you didn't budge, he sighed as he removed the blankets off of you. "I mean it, it's late, you need to get up. Even I'm awake, (Y/n)."

"Come on, I wanna sleep the pain away already!" With an agitated look, you snatched the blankets back and pulled them over you. However, they were once again snatched away from you.

"What do you mean 'sleep the pain away'? What the hell happened?!"

"I mean I'm on my period, dipshit! I was lucky enough to have an extra pad/tampon stored in a pocket of my jacket, but I'm hurting too much to go talk to Alphys about this!" Fell raised a brow.

"'Period'? Like the one at the-"

"A different kind, Sans. It's something that happens to us human women." Seeing his confused look, you forced yourself to sit up. "Let me explain, it's a bit difficult." As Fell took a seat in front of you, he listened as you explained what you were going through.

"Holy shit...so you're just bleeding for a few days?"

"Yup. Which adds on to the painful cramps and odd cravings for different foods."

"Jeez, sounds like hell."

"I mean, it's everything woman's personal hell." Taking a moment to decide, Fell got up as he pushed you back down in bed.

"Is there anything I can get you, Sweetheart?" You looked up at him, worry visible on his face.

"If...you don't mind..."

"I don't mind at all, (Y/n). Just tell me what you need, it must be hard since you're not on the surface anymore." Taking his words in, you gave him a small smile.

"Just some snacks, sweets, and if you can, talk to Alphys about what I need, please." With a quick nod, Fell left as quick as he could, leaving you alone in bed with Artemis by your side. Despite how harsh he could be at times, he made sure to be as helpful as possible towards you.

* * *

** ~ SwapFell Sans ~ **

SwapFell was definitely worried when you told him that you didn't feel good. All-day he stayed with you, your head on his lap as he rubbed soothing circles on your head. A while ago he had you visit Undyne, and she told him that it was a human thing that was going on with you, but neither of you told him what exactly was making you feel like this.

"Teddy bear, please, what exactly is going on? Why won't you tell me?" You stayed quiet, carefully choosing your words.

"Because I don't want to alarm you, especially when it's something neither of us can control." SwapFell stopped as he looked down at you.

"(Y/n), I order you to tell me what exactly is going on." Pulling the blankets close, you muttered an answer, but he couldn't hear you. "God, speak up already, you're starting to irritate m-"

"I'm on my period, Sans..."

"What is this nonsense? What do you mean by 'you're on your period'?" You sighed, taking the time to explain what was going on, all the while SwapFell stayed quiet. "I see...I apologize for my rudeness, Teddy bear. Is there anything I can do to make up for it...?" You looked up at SwapFell.

"Can you get me something to eat? Something sweet, then come back to cuddle for the rest of your day?" Upon your request, SwapFell felt his cheekbones heat up as he looked away.

"Yeah yeah, I can do that. As long as you stay here, (Y/n)." You couldn't help but giggle as you sat up to let SwapFell leave.

"I will, promise." With agitated mumbling, he got up and left the house to get you what you wanted. Despite his complaints about wasting the day in bed, he wouldn't admit that he liked to stay in bed with you, making sure you were treated well.

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

For the entire day, Ink was absolutely confused about your behavior. One moment you were eating your secret stash of (favorite sweet), the next you were completely upset over the fact that your fish were not allowed to be in a large tank together. Despite his confusion, he was there to give you attention and comfort. Eventually, he asked about what was going on.

"Hey, Precious..?"

"Mhm?" You hummed, indicating that you were listening as you were cleaning out Bruno's fish tank.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit more...emotional than usual." Ink asked, worry coating his tone and face as he watched you.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ink. I'm sorry to worry you, I'm just on my period." Ink blinked, his pinpricks changing shape before landing on a blue question mark and an orange sphere.

"'Period'...?" His confused tone caught your attention, stopping you from what you were doing.

"Yeah, my period?" The realization then hit you. "Ooh, right, you're a skeletal monster, hang on, let me finish these, and I'll tell you what I know, okay?" Giving him a smile, you returned to cleaning the fish tank while Ink held Bruno in a cup.

When you finished and put Bruno back in his now cleaning tank, you took your time teaching Ink about your period. Such as the basics, what it was for, and how long it usually lasted for you. When you finished, Ink was just struck with worry as he held you close.

"Are you feeling alright then?? Do you need to see a doctor or anything?" You giggled, resting your hands on his cheeks.

"I'm fine, Inky. Really. I'll be okay for now." Despite your comforting words, Ink brought you to bed, tucking you in. "Ink, I said I'm okay-"

"No, you're staying in bed until this blows over."

"But I have other fish tanks to clean."

"The fish are fine, Precious. I can assure you that. For now, you're not getting up unless absolutely necessary. Do you understand?" Ink held a serious tone as he stared at you, his pinpricks back to normal as you forced yourself to give in as you leaned back.

"Alright, but you're not leaving my side." Ink gave a small smile as he rested a hand over yours.

"Of course."

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

It was a quiet day for the two of you. Error was knitting while you were petting Mouse King. Everything was going alright until you felt discomfort around your waist. After a bit of adjusting, Error glanced over at your form.

"Ḭ̕s͚͋.̖̕..̢̓s̱͐o̩͒m̼͝e̼͋th̪̓ĭ̧n̞̍g̖̐ w̢̛ro͓͞n͈g̅ͅ, S̥̏u̞̕n̥͒s̘̈hine̠͡?"

"A bit, my waist just keeps hurti-" You stopped yourself, your eyes widened as you pieced together the issue. "Actually, um...do you think we could visit a timeline above the surface?" Error raised a brow as he removed his glasses and placed his yarn and needles to the side.

"Why̥̐?̰̒ I͓̍s͓̾ therě̻ ä̙ ͝ͅs̨̊p̡̂eci͕͛fi̗͒c̩͑ ̰̈́ȓ̼easo̧͗n͊ͅ?͈͛"

"I'd explain, but I really, really need to visit a bathroom somewhere, and maybe some cash too. Please, Glitchy." You gave a small groan as you held your waist, your tone sounding desperate at the end of your sentence. With a worried glance, Error created a portal to a universe that was currently on the surface. Wanting to be as careful as possible, he wrapped strings around your form as he carried you towards the closest store that had a bathroom. While you went inside the women's bathroom, Error stayed outside with Mouse King in his hands, rather worried for you as he never wants his sunshine to be in any pain.

However, as you checked yourself in the bathroom with some toilet paper, you groaned as the familiar smell of blood reached your nostrils. "Great...now I need a change of underwear AND pads/tampons...how am I going to explain this to Error?" You racked your brain for any ideas, although none came to mind when you realized that you had been here for a while. "Awe crap...hello?? Is there anyone else in the bathroom with me? Anyone?" You swallowed, your prayers answered when a gentle voice spoke out, giving a motherly vibe just from the tone alone.

"Hello? Is everything alright, dear?"

"Oh thank god, listen, I need help." After explaining your situation to the voice, who you had learned was a bunny monster from the underground named Cinnamon Clerk, you were happy to hear that Cinnamon was more than happy to help. "Thank you, thank you so much, Glitchy should be outside the bathroom door."

"It's not a problem, dear! I'll be back as soon as I can!" With a happy smile, you waited as Cinnamon's feet rushed out of the bathroom. Now all you had to do was wait.

Error was very worried about you. You had been in the bathroom for at least 15 minutes, and since he can't really ask anybody for help _(since everyone seemed to be avoiding him, which he couldn't blame them for)_ but it's not like he could go inside the women's bathroom. He pouted, thinking about going back to find a female Sans that could help, but he didn't want to leave you alone in the bathroom, so that was out of the question. He groaned, failing to think of a plan to help you in some way.

"Hello? Mr. Glitchy? Is there a Mr. Glitchy anywhere?" Confused, he looked over to see a light lavender-colored bunny monster wearing a tank top and a simple hat.

"T̪h̲̽ȧ͚t͉̐'s̘͠ ̢͌m͕͒ḛ̽,̭̊ ̥̎is̱̓ ̧̉s̟͌oḿ̥e͓̎thin̪̾g̩͡ ̭́w̹̑r̯͌o͔͗ṉ́g͙̔?̳̉"

"Wow...she wasn't kidding..." Raising a brow at the monster, he waited as she shook her head a bit. "Your girlfriend, Miss (Y/n) I believe?"

"W̯̌ha̧̒t̰̍ ̮̅ha̦̐p̼̚p̲̎ë̝́ne̲̕d?͙̂ ͎̂Ĩ͔s̤̆ ̛̳mẏ̬ ̘̏s̺u̖͞n̤̽ş̓h̕͢in̳͂ẻ̗ ̱̓a̘͞l̈͟r͎͗ȉ̞g̹̔h̢̄t??͖̌"

"She's alright! She just asked me to get her a few things and said that you would have the money to pay for what she needs. She told me to tell you to not worry and that she'll be out soon, but she needs a few things." Error glared at the monster slightly, seemingly hesitant to trust her.

"Hȏ͖w͓͠ do̝͗ I ǩ̪n̖̕o͔̎w͟͝ th̰͘â̜ṯ͗ y̬̐ou w̫̌ỏ͍ṋ͆'t̨̑ ř͙u̗̓n̺͘ aw͚ä̘y̝͂ w͉͠it̥̿h the̢̓ m̘̋o̬̎n̪͘e͓̔y?͙͐"

"And leave the poor woman in there with no one to help when she can't even see? I'm not heartless like the majority of humans here." Crossing her arms, she returned Error's glare. Eventually, Error gave in and handed her all the money he _(totally didn't steal)_ had.

"Yo̟͗u ́͢ȟ̭â̡vē͜ f̰̽i̛͓v̞̓ë̱́ min̻͊u̥̔te͙͗s̺̆.͈̅" Error warned. "Or̨̓ ̹͡eḷ͊ş͠e̯͑ ͕̌I̛̪'m͇͊ g̱͆ọ̇i͚͐n͚̾g̠̅ ̱̂af̭͋t͚̾er yo̱͌ú̳.̖̋" With a short nod, the monster made her way through the store to purchase what you had asked for while Error stayed next to the door of the bathroom, glaring at anyone who stared at him.

Luckily it didn't take long for Cinnamon to return to the bathroom with what you needed. With hundreds of 'thank you's shot to her, you changed out of your underwear, replaced it with the new one, and did what you needed, then you were free from the stall and you made sure to hug Cinnamon while thanking her for the final time.

"It was nothing, I was more than happy to help. Us girls gotta stick together." With a smile, you nodded in agreement as you washed off the blood from your underwear with cold water _(at least you believe you did-)_ then washed your hands after placing your underwear in a plastic bag to carry. The two of you left the bathroom and joined Error outside who had hugged you close.

"T͖͒ha̮̕n̞͝k̦̊ Asg͖̓ỏͅrẹ̆ ̣̇y̨̿ơͅu͚̕'̠͘r̹͡e̠̽ ̨͛oķ̍ay,̼̿ ̜͛S̻͘u̯̐n̝̕s̝͆hi̎ͅn̩͞e...̱̂" Nuzzling your face into his hood, you responded back.

"Sorry I worried you. I'll explain what's going on in a bit." You then turned where you thought Cinnamon was. "Thank you so much for helping me, Miss Cinnamon."

"It's no problem. Take care now!" With a small wave, Cinnamon then carried on as you faced Error.

"Okay, so...here's the gist of it." As you explained your period, what it did and what it does for you, Error couldn't help but choke a bit.

"Y̼͠oư̦ m͓̄e̪͑a̰͡n t͙͗o ͓̈t̜͆el̠͛l͍̊ ̨̉m̗̎e ̥ťͅȟ̜a̳̍t ͚̚ý̺ou ̮̓b̬͛l̯̏e͕͛ed̬͒ a̜ ̳͆f̫̚ū̥l͚̕l _̨͞ẁ͈e̲̎ȩ͛k_ ẹ̏v̹̉è̦ȑ̯y ̙͌ṃ̈o͛͜nth̺̓?"

"Well, sometimes it's three days, sometimes it's a week, it kinda depends."

"H̠̆o̗͡w.̐͢.̯̏.h̟̅ow̟̽ ͈͆a͕͝r̗̚e͚̔ ̺̄yo̝͘ù̟ ̙̿al͐͟iv͉͘ě͖?̭͞" You giggled as Error sounded completely baffled. "N͓̕ȯ̼,̟̈́ s̡͋e̘͒r͖̄io̥͠us̝̎l͙͊y,̜̀ ͚̇don'̱̇t ̢̈h̦͊um̗̋aͅn̳̾ŝ̱ ̨̂ṋ̛ē͟ed̨͊ ͚̊that̺͋ ̻̾b̼͒lo̭̐o̘͞d͙̅ ̻̽to̞͞ ̩̔su̲͠r̪͐v̻́iv̻̋e̥͗?̩͘ A̫̅n̫͂d ̤̽ẏ̫ő̱u͈̾'̬͆r̨̍e ̺͊l̕ͅo̗̽s̑͢in̥g h̝͞o͕͛w ͆͟mu̺̾c͍͛h̻̊ ͚̇ev̩͡e̺̚r̀͟y̩̔ ͝ͅm̤̈ǒ͎n̰th͕̏?"

"Well, again, that also depends, but apparently the average is about less than 80 milliliters. But again, it's different for every human woman."

"S̻̾w̺͗ě͙ḛ͛t͙̎ ̤̂Ä̳́s̯̅g̥̅or͙̉e..̙̓.̠̆wh͗͢y͕͑ ̖͗d̥̂o̯͋ y̺̆ǒ̥ȕ̯ ev̭͡ė͇n̼̿ ̧̇h̢͘a͇̾v̙̍e thi͇̒s̡̛ ̦t̗̽hi̺̾n̻̾g ̘̂ǎ̡n̞̄ywa̐͜ys̆͢?"

"That, um, I can explain back home, Glitchy. For now, I just want to lay down and take a nap, I'm starting to cramp a bit." Rubbing your waist a bit, you were rather surprised to feel Error picking you up and holding you bridal style.

"I'l̟̚l ̬̓c̦̔aȓ̠ry ỳ͍ő̮u̬̿ ͇̎h͕̔o̧ṃ̎e. ͓̚I ̠̿c͈͂a̖̋n̠̈́'̫̾t i̙m̗̏ag͉̽i̙̋n̙̐e ho̞͛ẁ̟ ͐͜ǔ̡n̢c̳͋õ̞m͉̒f̲͞o͙̍r͎̓t̎͟a̠͌b̡̔l͖̾é̤ ̜͆y̱͂ỏ̦ṷ m͔̿u̪͐s͘ͅt̫̋ ̫̿h̢͒a̚͜v̩̾e̗̾ ̺͑beẹn ̜͆iṉ̃ ̜̈ţ͌ha̞̾t b̯̓å̗th͓̿r̞͡o̧͐o͚̾m̧͝." With a soft smile, you nuzzled your head into his chest while Error brought you three home. After making sure you were in a comfortable position on the beanbag, Error made sure to get you what you needed and bring you to the closest bathroom at any time. Before having your nap, you took time to thoroughly explain why you bled and the importance of having it every month. It was safe to say that Error made sure that you were treated well during your own hell.

* * *

** ~ Dream Sans ~ **

Dream was very confused and utterly worried about you.

You both had agreed to meet near the local library for your daily walk, but when he saw that you were late by 30 minutes, he grew worried for you. Thinking that you were still at home, he started his way towards your small home. When he knocked, he was surprised that your father was the one who answered instead of her.

"Mr. (L/n), is your daughter here, sir? We were supposed to meet at the local library today."

"Ooh, come on in, Dream. (Y/n) is feeling a bit ill today, but I'm sure she'd enjoy your company greatly." Widening the door, Dream made his way inside as he waited for your father to speak. "Although she's alright, she is on her monthly cycle and will not be able to do much for the next week." Dream raised a brow.

"'Monthly cycle', sir?" Your father nodded.

"Please, call me Maurice, son." Maurice smiled as he started to prepare tea. "And yes, her cycle. I would have thought you learned about it in that large library you have, but I don't mind explaining." Taking a seat, Dream listened intently as Maurice poured three cups of tea, the third one he assumed to be for you.

Just as Maurice finished his explanation, you had walked in looking like the walking dead. To you, you looked absolutely god awful. To Dream, he thought you looked incredibly cute as yellow dusted his cheekbones.

"Hey, Papa, hey Dream." You yawned, taking a seat at the table as Maurice passed a teacup over to you.

"Hey there, sweetpea. Are you doing alright?" You shrugged, taking a moment to enjoy your tea. Then, Dream suddenly stood up and gave a small bow to your father.

"I apologize, but I have some business to attend to. I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that, Dream left as quick as he could, leaving the two of you confused.

"What's up with him?" You asked, although you only got a shrug as a response from your father as he proceeded to feed Honeydew.

When Dream had returned, you had gone back to the comforts of your room while your father was back to working on his next invention. After saying a quick hello to him, he made his way over to your bedroom, knocking as he waited for your response. After hearing a small 'come in', he cautiously opened the door and peeked in. Seeing that you were in bed with Honeydew flying around your dark room, he let himself in, carrying a basket full of treats he wanted to give you.

"Your father told me what you were going through, so..." Dream placed the basket beside you. "I thought that you'd like to have some sweet and something to cuddle with while you're here." Giving you a soft smile, he watched as you curiously looked through the basket.

"Dream, this is so sweet. You didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to." Giving you a kiss on the cheek, you couldn't help but giggle. Dream didn't leave your side for the rest of the day, ending up spending the night over with your father's permission.

* * *

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

You woke up feeling a bit sick to your stomach. It was already late at night and you knew that Nightmare would be up at around this time. Giving a small yawn, you got out of bed and walked out of the room, down towards the library where you knew Nightmare would be. Peeking your head inside, you gave a small smile as you saw your lover in his favorite chair, reading by candlelight. You lightly knocked on the door to gain his attention.

"My Queen, why are you up at this time?" Nightmare rested his book down as you walked over to him.

"An ache woke me up, Nighty, and I couldn't go back to sleep." Nightmare gave you a worried look as he dragged you over until you were seated on his lap. It wasn't meant to be a sexual way, but the thought always brought heat to your cheeks as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Where's this ache, (Y/n)? How bad is it?" You shrugged, enjoying the feeling of Nightmare rubbing your back.

"Just my waist, kinda cramping, it's mostly uncomfortable." Nightmare took in this information before something clicked in his mind. He had studied the works of female biology in his spare time out of boredom. Perhaps...?

"My lady, have you started your monthly cycle?" You stayed quiet for a bit.

"You know, that would make sense." A small chuckle came from you both as Nightmare carefully stood up, his arms around you as he carried you bridal style towards the nearest bathroom.

"Why don't you go and check, my Queen. I'll fetch you a few things you'll need." With a nod, he set you down and you made your way inside the bathroom. After making sure you were inside, he went to a storage room that had supplies for just about anything for both humans and monsters of all genders. Taking a deep breath, his left pinprick changed from lavender to a bright cyan as 8 black goopy tentacles emerged from his back.

He didn't like to use them, seeing them as dark memories of his past that he sadly cannot erase. They often reminded him of what he truly was before his brother and his friends brought him back; a literal nightmare. A fearful being that wouldn't hesitate to slaughter anyone that came in his way. He shook his head, trying to ignore the thoughts as he gathered many things for you. After getting what he felt like was enough, he placed everything inside a basket to carry, thankful that the black ooze never leaves a trace despite how drippy it seemed.

When he was finished, he focused on his magic once more to make them disappear as his lavender eyelight returned. Making sure he looked the same, he made his way back to the bathroom and waited for you to return. When you did, he felt much more relaxed than before as you both made your way back to your bedroom, where he would take care of you while you suffered. Throughout the night, he couldn't help but wonder if you would fear him if he revealed his past to you.

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~ **

You didn't feel well at all. You felt sick, you felt uncomfortable, you felt like you wanted to die. Which was normal for your usual monthly hell, the only difference is that now you had an overly worried skeleton on your ass.

"Boo, please, please talk to me, what's wrong? You've been like this for the past hour!" Every time Dust came close to you, Everrose would be in his way, hissing and threatening him as you pulled your blanket over your frame.

"It's nothing, Dusty...I'm just on my period..."

"'Period'?" He questioned, looking over at Papyrus. "Like...at the end of a sentence?"

"No, a different kind..." You sighed, forcing yourself to sit up as Everrose slithered her way over to you. "I don't feel well, so I'm going to keep it short..." And to the best of your abilities, you explained what you knew to Dust who now sat in front of you despite Everrose's endless stare burning into his skull.

"So in other words, it's like a self-cleanout that's painful because you didn't have a child."

"Yup..." Dust took a moment to himself, quietly whispering to Papyrus as you laid back down, thinking about taking a nap before Dust stood up.

"Wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can, Boo." And with that, he left the room while taking a shortcut. You shrugged it off as you decided to take a nap while Everrose rested herself upon your body, her way of protecting you while you slept.

It had been about 20 minutes when Dust finally returned with a few bags of things he thought would help as he walked back over to you. Carefully setting the bags down, he gently stroked your cheek as he kept his voice low. "Boo..can you wake up? I got you a few things." You groaned, not really wanting to wake up as you glanced over at the skeleton.

"What is it, Dusty..?" Dust smiled as he sat down.

"Wanna know the great thing about being a villain?"

"What..?" You asked as you supported yourself on your elbows to look at him. Dust then proceeded to spill the contents of the bags on your lap.

"You don't have to pay for anything." With widened eyes, you saw that he had gotten you more than enough things to make you happy; pain killers, snacks, drinks, blankets, packages of pads/tampons, and plushies of your favorite animals. And of course, a medium-sized mouse in a small container _(most probably dead)_ for Everrose.

"Dust, this..." You smiled. "Thank you..this will all help..a lot.." Dust gave a proud smile.

"Oh, and one last thing!" Before you could lay down, Dust brought out a jacket. A jacket that looked oddly the same as his. He carefully slipped the jacket on you, his smile growing even more. "Sorry it took me a while, the jacket was the first thing I wore so that it could smell like me when you wear it." After pulling the hood up, you nuzzled into the sleeves. It definitely had Dust's scent.

"Thank you, Dusty.." Giving him a small smile, you then gave the dead mouse to Everrose who happily consumed the small animal. Although he couldn't do much, Dust was more than happy to take care of you, and it made him especially happy to see you wear his actual jacket instead of the new one he stole.

* * *

** ~ Killer Sans ~ **

"God FUCKING dammit!" A string of profanities left your mouth as you felt that monthly pain you did not miss. For some reason, it was just really bad for you, making it hard to even get up or sit up from the bed. Your painful cries alerted Killer as he rushed in.

"Sugar! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I am about to cut out my freaking uterus and feed it to the dogs!" Killer sighed as he cautiously made his way towards you.

"You know you can't do that, (Y/n)."

"I don't even want a child anyways, as if anybody would even be willing to have one with me anyways."

"Well...I mean..." Killer smirked. "I wouldn't mind having a couple of mini killers running around." With a dark blush, you threw a scalpel at the skeleton who simply moved his head to the side as it stabbed into the wall behind him.

"You're a skeleton, how would that even work?!"

"I mean, I can show you. However, I can't promise that you'll be walking right afterward." Despite red lightly dusting his cheekbones, you glared at him as you buried your face in your pillow, attempting to hide your blush.

"Shut up and go get me some Morphine, you numbskull." With a quick nod, Killer left the room as you focused on your breathing, trying to not make yourself sick. You knew your period was coming, so you had a pad on beforehand, but it still didn't help you brace for the pain that you knew you had to endure for a long while. With a shaky sigh, you looked over at Willow who was nuzzled up against your stomach, her warmth helping you a bit even if it wasn't much. After giving Willow her well-deserved pets, Killer returns with the Morphine, a glass of water, and a blanket.

"Here, Sugar. What exactly is going on?" He waited for your response as you swallowed a couple of pills and half the water.

"You're aware of my uterus, yes?"

"Your hormone-responsive secondary sex organ used for reproducing?"

"Yes. Basically..." And you gave a quick rundown explanation about your period to Killer, who listened and was very patient whenever you had to stop for a second. When you finished, Killer was quiet for a few minutes, seemingly processing the information. "Uh...Earth to Killer, you alive?" You asked, poking his arm. What you weren't expecting was him sliding off his jacket. "What are you-"

"I need you to sit up for a minute. Just a minute is all, Sugar." Curious, you did what he asked and he placed his jacket on you. Helping you get your arms through the sleeves and zipped up the jacket, leaving you warm in his large jacket, leaving Killer in his black sleeveless sweater. "There we are..now you should be comfortable, Sugar." He then pulled the hood to rest on top of your head, a small smirk growing on his face. "Gotta say, you look really cute in my jacket." With a small blush, you laid back down as you looked away from the skeleton.

"Thanks.." Once a comforting silence fell, Killer made his way behind you, cuddling up to you as he carefully rested an arm on your waist. Before you could say anything, Killer spoke up.

"Just rest up, Sugar, take a long nap. It'll help with the pain. I'll get you food when you wake up." You have a small nod as you curl up, perfectly content in Killer's warm jacket. It was safe to say that you fell asleep quickly with Willow and Killer providing you plenty of warmth.

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

You were currently visiting Alphys and Mettaton as it had been a while since you last hung out together. You and Mettaton had been baking a cake while Alphys talked about the latest anime season she had found in the dump, a simple yet fun activity that melted almost all of your worries away. Then, you felt it.

That feeling you couldn't describe but knew all too well from the age of 13, you then proceeded to get worried and embarrassed that you have to ask Alphys for some help.

Since Alphys had a book on human biology, she was able to understand quickly and didn't hesitate to make the items that you needed for the rest of the week, all the while Mettaton rubbing your back as a way to support you through your discomfort.

"Do you think you should tell Sans about this, (Y/n)?" Mettaton questioned.

"Well...it may be embarrassing to explain, but I could try. He'll need to know since I'll be cramping for a while and I don't want him to think I'm dying." A giggle rose from the robot as he smiled at you.

"Fair enough, darling. I'm sure he'll understand what's going on." With a nod, you both proceeded to wait for Alphys as you debated on what you would text Lust. After thinking about it, you decided to ask him to come over so that you and Alphys could explain to him what was going to happen for the next few days.

After Alphys made you enough items to last for a month, you went to the nearest bathroom with Mettaton and did what you needed to do. Luckily there wasn't any blood on your underwear, so you were happy for the most part. On your way back, you texted Lust to come over to the lab, knowing that he'll get there as soon as possible as you and Mettaton finished up the cake from before, now having it in the oven as you both talked about whatever came to mind.

It took about five minutes, but Lust was there sooner than you had expected with Button tucked under his arm. "Hey Bunny, I'm here. Is something wrong?" Lust gave you a worried expression as you went over to hug him.

"Well, kind of? It's not deathly, but, do you know what a period is, Sans?"

"The little dot after the end of a sentence?"

"Well, yes, that's true, but I'm talking about a different kind of period. One that only us human women get." Lust blinked for a moment.

"I'm confused."

"Understandable. Um, you may want to sit down." Taking a seat, the three of you talked Lust through what your period was, what it was for, what it did, the basics. After the 30-minute explanation, Mettaton had left to check on the cake while Lust had his hands gently resting on your waist, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs.

"My poor baby Bunny...you don't deserve this..I'll make sure to have everything be as comfortable as possible for you." With that, he gave you a small kiss on the cheek as he continued to hold you, rubbing your waist in hopes to ease the pain.

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

You and Horror stayed together in his sentry station in Waterfall, Horror taking a light nap while you watched Valkyrie play in the water while occasionally taking a break for a drink, Flowey clinging onto her for dear life since he didn't want to be near the skeleton. The two of you sat for a while, not really having any other plans for the day. Then, Horror's nose bridge began to twitch slightly.

The smell woke him up from his nap as he searched around the area for any dead corpses. It was definitely blood, which means a human must be either injured or killed in this area. But he couldn't find anything. It was just you two, Valkyrie, and Flowey with not even a speck of dust or droplet of blood to be seen anywhere. There wasn't even a corpse nearby. So why was he smelling-

"Ffffuck, my back's starting to hurt, I think I need to lay down for a bit." As you stood up to stretch, the scent got stronger. Confused, he started to sniff around your stomach before his eyes widened in fear.

"Doll! You're wounded!"

"Huh-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can literally smell blood coming from you, around your stomach! Who hurt you? When and where? How long have you been keeping this away from me??"

"SANS! Calm down, what are talking about? What do you mean by blood?"

"I mean that I can smell an open wound somewhere on you which is releasing some blood." You raised a brow, confused. You haven't been anywhere, and even if you were hurt, you'd know how to take care of it. You haven't been in any pain aside from your back and waist- ... You mentally facepalmed as you realized what was happening.

"Sans, I'm fine, I just started my period. Which isn't good so I'll need to go to Alphys' Lab because I don't think there's much of a bathroom here in the Underground-HEEY! SANS?!" You were surprised when Horror had picked you up.

"All I got is that you're not fine, you're bleeding, Alphys' Lab stat." And with that, you didn't have much say in it when Horror used one of his shortcuts to get you to Hotlands.

"Sans, what about Valkyrie and Flowey?! We can't leave them behind!"

"I'll get them after making sure Alphys won't do anything to you." With a small sigh, you were placed down in front of Alphys as you started to explain your situation. However, both monsters were confused, Horror moreso. "Sans, can you go get the two before someone kills them for a burger and salad? I'll explain everything to you once you get back, I promise." Although reluctant, Horror glared at Alphys as he took a shortcut back to your horse and Flowey. Once he was gone, you started to explain as much as you knew about your period, and with the help of a biology textbook Alphys found in the dump, she was able to help you by creating pads/tamponsthat should supply you for the next week.

Thankfully, Valkyrie and Flowey were safe and after changing, you explained what you knew to Horror while using a textbook and a rough sketch of a uterus to help.

"So...this "period" thing is normal among humans?"

"Well, normal for the women, yes. Men don't get it so it gets annoying whenever they tell us to stop faking it or that it's not that bad. All that crap."

"From what you explained to me, it sounds like hell."

"That's because it is my hell." You gave a small chuckle as Horror processed the information.

"So, once a month,"

"Uh-huh."

"For a week,"

"Sometimes less, sometimes more."

"You're just bleeding out? Won't this kill you?"

"Sans, I've had this since I was, I don't know, maybe 11 or 12, maybe 10? I don't remember. Point is that I've had it for some long that I often wished I would bleed out."

"Right..for now, let's get you home. I don't want you to be hurting during this time. Or at least hurting much." You gave a small smile, saying a 'thanks' to Alphys before Horror took the four of you back home in Snowdin. After making sure Valkyrie was comfortable in her shed, Horror made sure to keep you warm and as comfortable as possible, while also supplying himself as a heating pad to help relieve your aches.

* * *

** ~ Fresh Sans ~ **

You and Fresh were hanging out together on the couch while watching The Princess Bride. It was a great time to spend on your day off, so you both made sure that the two of you were comfortable with your blankets, snacks, drinks, and of course cuddles. About halfway into the movie, you started to feel a bit of discomfort around your waist, causing you to shift every couple of minutes. Fresh glanced down at you for a second before directing his full attention on you.

"Hey, uh, you good, Toots? You've been wiggling like a worm for the last 10 minutes, dawg."

"I'm fine, just uncomfortable. I think I'll go to the bathroom, I need to check something real quick. You can keep watching the movie if you want, I'll be quick." Giving Fresh a small smile, you got up as you made your way to the bathroom, already having an idea of what may be wrong. After you left the room, Fresh took a second to focus his attention on his body, the host that he had taken a while back.

"I'll need to get a new host soon, this one's starting to wilt. I think next week would be good enough." With the new thought in mind, he focused his attention back on the movie. "Awe snap, she's gonna miss Inigo's revenge scene."

You groaned when you had realized that your suspicions were correct. It was that time of the month once again where your body did a self-cleanout. Luckily you kept your package of pads/tampons on the shelf behind you, but the issue was that you needed to change your underwear. "Great..and I left my phone on the table too. Maybe if I wait long enough, he'll come up and ask? It's the only chance I got." You tried to make yourself comfortable, but it couldn't be helped when your legs kept going numb and you had to adjust quite a bit to make sure to keep the blood going, but now you weren't sure if you could sit here much longer due to how uncomfortable you've been getting. Thankfully, your prayers were answered when Fresh knocked on the door.

"Yooo, my g, you've been in there for quite a while now, the movie ended a few minutes ago. Did ya slip or somethin'?"

"No, no, I didn't slip." You chuckled lightly. "I need a change of underwear but I can't get it without making a mess." This left Fresh confused. Although he wasn't human, he thought about why you couldn't dry off with the toilet paper, or wash up in the shower with a towel around your waist.

"Ya couldn't just wipe down and then wrap yourself in a towel?"

"Not unless you want me to trail blood from the bathroom to my bedroom." Fresh went silent for a moment. "Um...Fresh? Are you good, dawg?"

"What in the flippity funk do you mean blood?! Why didn't you tell me you were wounded?!"

"I'm not wounded, I'm just on my period, Fresh!" Silence.

"'Period'? Like the thing at the end of a sentence?"

"No, not at all." You sighed. "Look, can you just get me a pair of underwear from my dresser? Yes, I give you consent to look through, but don't steal any. Just find me the ugliest one you can find, okay?"

"Uh..sure, Toots, but I ain't very comfortable lookin' through my lady's clothes."

"They're just clothes, Fresh. It's not a big deal."

"They're _your_ clothes, my guy! I ain't comfortable with that fact." You sighed, rubbing the side of your waist a bit.

"Would you please just hurry so that I can get out of here? I'm starting to cramp." With hurried footsteps, Fresh made his way to your room and over to your dresser. He gave a small sigh as he cautiously opened the top drawer.

"I feel like a creep, yo..but if she really needs this, then it must be an emergency." Although uncomfortable, he made sure to follow your orders as he brought back the underwear you requested.

"Thank you, Fresh, you can just toss it over to me."

"Promise you'll explain this to me, homeslice? I'm mad concerned about your health, bro."

"Yes, Fresh, I promise. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out, okay?"

"A'ight, I'll wait out here then." After closing the door, Fresh waited outside the bathroom as his mind tried to figure out what you meant by 'period'. It wasn't at the end of a sentence, so what else could you mean? As he thought some more, you finally came out of the restroom a few minutes later.

" **Funk** ing finally, my back really hurts. I'm gonna go lay down. Can you bring the snacks and blankets?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, dawg! Be right with ya!" Giving him a small smile, you had made your way to your room, plopping down on the bed as you sighed in relief. It didn't take long for Fresh to bring the blankets and snacks to your bed, which you instantly bundled yourself in as you started to snack. "So, uh...what's this 'period' thing about, Toots?" You scooted over on the bed, patting down to tell Fresh to sit down as you started looking up videos for Fresh to watch. You didn't feel like explaining, so you simply gave him your phone _(which he thankfully supplied)_ and proceeded on with your snacks as Fresh educated himself on your situation.

It's safe to say that he never left your side unless he needed to get you something or to use the bathroom, cuddles were definitely a near 24-hour thing.

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

**• Surprise •**


	12. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being late, mental health went sploot for a while so I hadn’t had much motivation to type. It's started going back up now, so dw, it's all good, my g-
> 
> Also, some of these are going to be very, very, very bland and lazily done because motivation said "No ❤".

| March 13th, 2021 |

** ~ Classic Sans ~ **

Classic didn't know what he could do to surprise you at first. After the whole period fiasco, he tried his best to comfort you and make sure you knew you were well-loved. So after finishing up another week at Grillby's, he brought you down to the underground to show you what his home was like before being freed. After a while, he brought you to his favorite spot in Waterfall, his pinpricks filled with love and admiration as you grew fascinated by the echo flowers.

* * *

** ~ Underswap Sans ~ **

It was a huge surprise to everyone _(aside from Papyrus)_ when Chara had managed to break the barrier that trapped everyone down below. You became very close with the child when they had fallen down, they enjoyed playing with Astraea in the snow whenever they had the chance and you enjoyed the silly conversations you both had whenever they stayed for lunch or dinner. Although worried for the child, you were impressed to hear that they had broken the barrier.

After a long moment of taking in the sun, you dragged the skeleton brothers and your adoptive father over to where you used to live. To your surprise, the place was left untouched. Perhaps since you haven't been home much, there wasn't anything to tax since you didn't use any water or electricity. Nonetheless, you smiled at your monster family as you eagerly invited them in. Since they had let you live with them during your time with them, it was only fair for you to do the same.

You were thankful there were enough rooms for the four of you, even if Swap asked if the two of you could share a room instead.

* * *

** ~ Underfell Sans ~ **

You weren't sure how it happened. I mean, one minute you were on the couch with Fell and Artemis, as usual. Nothing special really going on, just wasting the day away with comfort and naps. Then, you heard that a human child who had fallen a bit before you had managed to free the monsters from the underground. How they had not died was completely baffling to you. When meeting them, you had learned that their name was Frisk, and you had given them your respect.

You took a moment to yourself as you stared at the overhead view of the forest and city. Breathing in and out, you knew what you had to do as Artemis stood upon your shoulders. Turning on your heel, you started making your way down the mountain, a determined look in your eyes as you ignored Fell's calls towards you.

"Uh...Sweetheart? Swee-hey! (Y/n)!" When he saw that you weren't responding, he followed after you, trying to reach out to you once more. "(Y/n)! Talk to me, what the hell's going on??" Once again, you didn't respond. When he did manage to catch up to you, he was able to hear you talking to yourself.

"He is _so_ fucking dead once I get my hands on him." Confused, he ended up following you towards a surprisingly nice and rather rich-looking area that was at the edge of the city. Of course, he got weird stares, but everyone's focus was on you. It didn't take long for whispers to spring up about your existence. "You _fucking_ bastard!" You yelled anger laced your voice as your fist collided with a man's face. "You thought you could push me down a hole and get away with it? Well, I lived, bitch!" Glaring at the man in question, Fell looked to see who he believed to be 'Johnny' on the ground with a bloodied nose and a shocked expression on his face.

"You...how did you escape the mountain?!" Johnny shouted in disbelief.

"Long story. Now you're completely aware of my group, La Squadra, and second in command Prosciutto, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised they were worried about your sorry ass. Would have thought they would be relieved to be free from you." With a slight eye twitch, you took in a deep breath, ignoring your shaking hands as you handed Artemis to Tell as gently as you could.

"Ya know, Pros always said that it was pathetic to kick someone while they're down. However, I think we can make you an exception." Cracking your knuckles, you didn't hesitate on beating Johnny's ass while Fell did nothing but stare. By the time he decides that he should intervene, your team has already run over to separate you from Johnny. While a few of the members, mostly Melone, welcomed you back home, the two leaders of the group dealt with Johnny, all the while Fell stood there awkwardly.

When you finally calmed down after half an hour, you took this moment to hug each of the members _(if they wanted hugs, I imagine a few of them don't-)_ and then introduced them to Fell.

"Sans, this is my team I told you about. There's 'big boss' Risotto, 'tiny' Formaggio, 'mirror man' Illuso, 'mom material' Prosciutto, 'precious' Pesci, 'whore man' Melone, annnnd 'angry ice bitch' Ghiaccio." You introduced as a smirk grew on your face, you could feel Ghiaccio's anger level rise.

"'Angry ice bitch'?! You've been gone for how long and you still call me such idiotic nicknames?!"

"I dunno, Ghiaccio, I think it suits you juuust fine." Formaggio teased as he and Illuso snickered to themselves.

"You cannot be fucking serious!" A smile crawled on your face as you looked over to Fell.

"They're always like this, don't worry about it."

"Oh, uh, I won't. I never thought I'd be meeting your family like this-" As the words left him, it grew quiet for a moment before Melone was hugging you tight enough it made it hard to breathe.

"Aw, you see us like family! I told you Pros! What did I tell you?!" Prosciutto simply gave a small sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Release (Y/n), would you? You're suffocating her." You were happy to see your group again but became rather nervous for Fell as you now had to explain to them that you were dating a skeletal monster.

* * *

** ~ SwapFell Sans ~ **

SwapFell made sure you didn't leave his sight when the human child freed you all from the underground, especially when he saw the discomfort on your face when you all gazed at the city below. He was aware of what happened in your life before you fell down, and now that you were all free, he made it his goal to never let you leave his sight, not like you would leave to begin with.

While the two skeletons discussed living arrangements, you had offered to let them stay at your place for as long as they wanted. Although your home was a bit small, it was better than being out in the streets.

Although Papyrus had his own room, SwapFell declared that the two of you would share a bedroom. Despite blue dusting his cheekbones, he crossed his arms to show that the idea didn't faze him, even though it did internally. **[ Okay, I have no idea what color his blush should be, every blushing imagine I see of him is either blue or red so I'm gonna stick with blue just for the sole fact that it's my favorite color- ]** Although the idea was bashful on his end, he mostly wanted to be as close as possible to you, especially when you're all now on the surface instead of the safety of Snowdin Town.

Eventually, you started attending classes again. Papyrus was looking for a couple of jobs to help with the bills, along with SwapFell as he made sure to have enough time to pick you up from college and walk you home.

In one of the walks, the usual group that used to throw beer cans at your head had found out you returned from the mountain, already calling you names such as "monster-fucker" and "monster whore". Just when you were about to stand up for yourself and finally shout back, the car they had been driving had stopped so suddenly, crashing into a blue stump that appeared to be made of bone. Looking up at SwapFell, you saw his socket glowing furiously with magic as he held an agitated expression.

"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO OPEN YOUR FILTHY MOUTHS, YOU LOWLIFE DEGENERATES!" With that, SwapFell took hold of your hand and started dragging you back home. Although his grip was tight, he made sure you were alright before he had to leave for his job, to which you reminded him that he was going to be late if he didn't leave soon.

* * *

** ~ Ink Sans ~ **

Ink always loved to shower you in affection, making sure you knew how much he loved you every single day, especially whenever he had to leave for his AU patrol. Today was no different.

After making sure you would be alright for the 10th time, he reluctantly left to see if Error was causing any sort of trouble. And to his surprise, he actually was. For months, Error had laid low, never bothering any of the AUs for a while, which caused Ink to grow anxious about. Although he's relieved Error wasn't doing anything _too_ dangerous, he grew suspicious when the current AU they're at is a very dead one.

It was sadly one of those universes that were making progress with an interesting storyline and characters, but its creator sadly dropped it before they could even get to Waterfall. But to see Error at this one instead of a big and popular one was rather surprising. Nonetheless, the two fought once again until Error was forced to flee, which was also a surprise to Ink since the battle didn't even last that long.

After that, it was quiet for the rest of the time. Every AU was doing well and no other skeleton murderers attempted to attack. With the thought nagging at the back of his mind, he decided to go back home. However, something caught his eye just when he was about to leave.

A movie store that had a sale on all gothic cinematic movies they held. Deciding it wouldn't do any harm in looking, he decided to check it out.

When he returned home, however, he carried a couple of bags worth of movies, and he was determined to have a long movie night with you. Starting with the beautiful classic, _Edward Scissorhands_.

* * *

** ~ Error Sans ~ **

That was an incredibly close call.

With how little Error attacked the AUs, he was sure that Ink would get suspicious and pop in unannounced like he always did. As the days went by, his fear of Ink finding you within the AntiVoid grew more and more until he decided it was time to actually do something about it instead of sitting and praying to whatever god was out there.

It was a small AU, a completely dead one that was given up by its creator. He didn't think Ink would actually notice but was proven wrong when the artistic skeleton presented himself.

It was a small idea he's had for a while. If you were going to live with him permanently, he just knew Ink would find you quick as a fiddle even if Error hid you in a random universe. So to prevent that, as well as the possibility of losing you, he decided to steal a small house from a dead universe and make it your new home. Not only would it benefit him in hiding you better, but it would also benefit you whenever you need to do any human business.

With him being a skeleton, he never had to worry about showering, using the restroom, or lying comfortably on a couch or bed, he was always fine with the empty void, his strings, and his puppets. But now that you lived with him, he had to take you to different universes whenever you needed to do anything, so having a house in the void will definitely be a big plus for the two of you.

Error had managed to find the perfect house for you both. A small, one-story house that you could easily navigate around without his help. Satisfied with his founding, he managed to strip the code of the house out of the universe and into the void, making sure it wasn't that close to you to avoid harming you.

With the code in the AntiVoid, he smiled proudly to himself on finding the perfect home so quickly. But his smile was quickly washed away when the familiar sound of paint was heard not too far from him.

"Error? Well, long time no see! I'm surprised you started your antics again. I was worried about how quiet you've been, I thought you teamed up with Nightmare again." Ink joked as he readied his paintbrush for battle. Error ignored the joke, more focused on figuring out how to get out of the universe without Ink tailing after him. Although there wasn't much time to think when Ink attacked him first.

Error attacked back, but it was obvious he wasn't putting in his all into the battle. He defended, blocked, and ignored what Ink said. After doing some damage to the universe, he saw his chance to flee and took it.

Error hid in Waterfall of a random AU for a while to make sure Ink didn't follow after him. After about 10 minutes or so, he quietly made his way back home to his human girlfriend.

Although it was a bit troublesome on getting the house to the void, it was worth it to see his Sunshine glow with excitement when he told her he brought a house home.

* * *

** ~ Dream Sans ~ **

Dream always loved to spend his time with (Y/n). He enjoyed the laughs and jokes they shared, the meals spent with her father, and the playtime with Honeydew whenever he came over. Today, he thought he'd give you a little surprise.

It wasn't much, but he wanted to show how much you meant to him. Today, he brought you over to a beach where you swam together and made random sand objects. Such as sandcastles or the sand equivalent to snowmen. After a long day of playing, he brought you to get a sweet treat and walked you home, ending the fun day with a small kiss on the nose.

* * *

** ~ Nightmare Sans ~ **

Nightmare wasn't the type to really plan surprises or surprise anyone for that matter. Mostly because he viewed them as a waste of time, he figured he would give you a small surprise that he can fully trust you with.

You were both in his bedroom, merely cuddling and enjoying the quiet night when Nightmare cleared his throat to get your attention.

"There's something I must confess for you, (Y/n)...it's rather serious, but...I trust you enough with this information, and I believe you have the right to know just who you decided to love…" Although curious, you grew worried for Nightmare as the topic seems to really bug him. He then proceeded to explain his past to you.

You were quiet the entire time Nightmare spoke, taking in every word as you proceeded the story in your head. When he finished, you had wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I appreciate you trust me enough with this information. But even if what you did in the past was wrong, I still love you for you. Nothing you do will ever change that. Unless, of course, you decide to act like my mother." A weak chuckle left you both as the atmosphere grew lighter around you both. With a few more comforting words exchanged, Nightmare felt a huge weight lifted off his ribcage. He felt completely safe with you, which results in him bringing out his tentacles to feed your curious mind. He was very happy to trust and love someone as understanding as you.

* * *

** ~ Dust Sans ~ **

Dust wasn't sure how to surprise you with anything. With this being his first time to ever be close to someone aside from Papyrus, he didn't know what to do or how to act, especially when his relationship with you is romantic. One morning, when he was picking up some lunch for the two of you, an idea came to mind.

He never liked leaving you alone, even with Everrose by your side, something in the back of his mind screamed that it was a bad idea, that something would break into your small house and harm you while he was away. So, after thinking it through, he decided to help teach you self-defense and how to properly use a knife. After a long talk with Everrose, Dust instantly got started to teach you, taking breaks whenever you needed.

* * *

** ~ Killer Sans ~ **

To be honest, Killer didn't do many surprises because of how much you didn't like them. The reason as so is because most surprises you got out of life were quite terrible ones. Aside from Killer, the only great thing that happened to you was your precious bunny who had managed to grow used to your behavior.

Today he decided to surprise you with something good. Although as to what to surprise you with was the main question. You already had everything you needed, you were very content living with him, perhaps he should get you a gift? Perhaps something small so it doesn't take up too much room.

After leaving the house, he began his search on what to get you for a small surprise. As he walked, a small shine tugged at his pinpricks, as if demanding to have his attention. When he looked over, he saw a small, silver pendant, the type that would open and reveal a picture inside. However, for such a small thing, it was not worth the price.

So he decided to steal it instead.

After a long chase with a few casualties along the way, he had successfully run away with the pendant in his hand. Proud of himself, he decided that a picture of him and Willow would be perfect to have inside the necklace. The only issue would be getting Willow, holding her, and getting a decent picture without you getting suspicious.

After stuffing the pendant inside his pocket, he returned home as he thought of a plan along the way.

It took him a while, but he managed to successfully get a great picture of him and Willow together. After sizing the picture properly and carefully fitting it inside, he surprised you with the small gift and happily helped put it on you. After seeing the photo inside, you thanked him for the gift as Killer nuzzled his face into your neck. You both proceeded to cuddle afterward.

* * *

** ~ Lust Sans ~ **

Lust was merely scared of surprising you with anything, mostly for the sole fact that he didn't want you to get the wrong idea when it came to the word "surprise." Even though you knew him enough that he wouldn't bring up anything of the sort unless absolutely necessary, he still worried about accidentally driving you away.

But he managed to surprise you as well as a couple of other monsters that night.

He decided to have tonight be a movie night, _but_ with his brother, Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne altogether for a fun and relaxing movie night. Although most movies that fell were exotic, a few were lucky enough to be the opposite, one of them including Mettaton's absolute favorite anime.

It wasn't much, but he was happy to see you bright and smiling while you cuddled up against him.

* * *

** ~ Horror Sans ~ **

If Horror were to surprise you with anything, he would be blunt about it, and no power on earth would get him to spill the beans. Unless of course, you threatened to harm himself, but you didn't want to stoop that low, so you waited anxiously for Horror's little surprise for you.

There wasn't much to really surprise you with, you knew just about all of the areas in the underground, aside from beyond the Core as Sans did not want you to meet the queen. He himself would know that she wouldn't hesitate to kill you, even if he protected you. He would just be another pawn in the way that she would just have to discard.

The surprise was, once again, something small since the underground didn't have much to offer, but he thought a simple potted Echo Flower would be a perfect gift for you.

When he handed it to you, he silently motioned you to be quiet and to listen to the little message the flower had for you.

 _"M'love you, Doll...lots and lots…"_ The message was something simple, but it still brought a smile to your face as you thanked Horror for the small gift.

* * *

** ~ Fresh Sans ~ **

You know damn well that Fresh was good with surprises. However, this particular one was something he wasn't too sure about.

For a while, he hid the fact that he was a half parasite and needed to get a new host every month. He always thought about being honest with you, but he feared that it would drive you away and no longer want to be with him anymore. But he decided that, if you truly loved him, then you would continue to stay with him and love him like you always did.

When he brought this to your attention, he dropped his 80s slang to show that this was a serious discussion and went straight to the point as he revealed to you what he's been hiding from you. When he finished, he expected to hear harsh words and names. What he didn't expect was a tight hug from you.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, but I'll be here to support you 100% of the way! I love you, Fresh, and nothing will ever change that." Relief spread throughout Fresh as he breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then returned the hug just as tight as tears threatened to fall.

"Thank you..so much, Toots…"

* * *

** ~ Next Chapter ~ **

• He Takes Care Of Your Pet(s) •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this chapter only exists because I thought it would be fun for the ones who are stuck underground to be on the surface. The rest I had to make up so that they wouldn't be left out, which is why most of them are very meh.


End file.
